


尘沙惑同人合集

by Anonymous



Category: Lost in Secular Love
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 每章都为单篇，就是放过来存着





	1. 浮生梦

在身体动了的那一刹那，我的心里仿佛有某道坚实的壁障，轰然倒塌。  
原来，不管是心灵还是头脑，都不如身体了解自己更多。  
眼前心中遮挡着的迷雾，一分分散开，显露出的是不可思议的真相。  
原来……是这样吗。

“别走，留在这儿。”  
“你又没做错什么……这对你不公平。哪都别去，不管别人说什么，我都会努力保护你的。”  
灵魂仿佛已经脱离了身体，飘荡在房间上方，注视着我的身体抱紧她时的微微颤抖，听着从我的口中脱出的不能阻挡的字句。  
明明脑子里还是一片空白，明明什么都没有在思考。这些语句，这份冲动，要在身体深处徘徊旋转多少次，才能像这样冲破心灵的壁障，不顾一切地爆发出来？  
从何时开始？我想，答案已经找不到了。唯一能了解的，就是此刻的这份情感，就连我这样的人，也明白它的不同。  
我并不是一个善于了解人心的人。就像那次，若不是她告诉我，女施主摔倒的真正原因，我恐怕，这辈子都不会有这份自觉。  
如今看来，我也并不是一个善于了解自己的人。直到这一刻，我才恍然明悟，方才在门外，说到婚礼一事时，心里漾出的那丝黯沉源于何处。我才恍然明悟，我的身体里，已然产生了何等不可原谅的情愫。  
“放……放手！”  
在那个声音传入心底的一瞬间，我仍在飘摇的灵魂倏地回归了身体。  
我终于切实地感受到了怀中真切的温度。  
“我又不是教坊女，可以被这样随便对待！”  
然后，那热量便灼伤了我。  
不是的……不是这样的！不是这样的！不是……这样的……  
心中传来了我咆哮的声音。我在做什么？我应该做什么？我要解释什么？然而，回归了身体的灵魂却还是迟缓到无法思考，我张开嘴，空白的头脑却无法帮助我。  
“对、对不起……我没有一点要轻慢你的意思。”  
“难道你这叫尊重？即使我有污点，寺院也容不下我，至少我还没不堪到需要男人的怀抱来抚慰。”  
“不是这样的！”  
令人惊讶的，我的身体又一次夺去了掌控，作出了身体最深处传来的回答。鼻尖贴在她的秀发上，我嗅到了她身上清透的香，心中一阵云雾氤氲。就……随他吧。  
“听我说完，然后你就把这件事忘了吧。”  
我用尽最后一丝清明说出了这句话，然后放弃了思考，把所有的决定权交给了身体。交给了让我意识到这一切的，诚实的身体。  
“我没用那种眼光看过你，请你自己也不要那样做。我明白的，因为你一直以来的隐忍和付出，你的家人才可以好好地活下来。”  
“你一点也不肮脏，也不卑劣。莲花虽生于污泥之中，但却没有人认为它玷污了圣尊和寺院吧。”  
“‘逆增上缘’……你过去遇到的苦难和阻碍是引导你寻找菩提。你既然与寺院、与圣尊有缘，就不要轻易地舍弃它。”  
“我会一直支持你，帮助你，直到有一天你能够解开你心里的枷锁。”  
“如果你还当我是朋友的话，就认真地考虑一下吧。”  
和想像中并不一样。听着口中说出的话语，我忍不住在心里苦笑了一下。原来就连身体的那份冲动，也已用尽了吗？就是因为我是这样一个虚伪的人，她才会那样误会吧。  
也……好。  
我慢慢地松开了手，失去热度的感觉，有些怅然若失。

随后几日，我都尽量避开她。而她，也在避开我。  
我也为自己在思考，这……是真的吗？  
怎么会呢。怎么可能呢。  
我们相识，不过短短……数日……  
这么短暂的时间，如何改变人生二十年的信念呢。这么短暂的时间，真的可以生出缘起的苗头吗。我对自己说，不可能罢。  
但是如此想着，这短短数日间的片段便不由地浮现在我的脑海。  
那是铺天盖地的她的容颜。  
想起了第一次见到她时，她那略有些烦恼又仿佛在期待什么的面庞。现在想起，我当时上前的真意，到底为何呢？我不知道。  
想起了她在告诉我，女施主们摔倒的真相时，眼底的一分促狭。那一时的慌乱和一丝妄念，早被我不知丢到何处。然而，她那时的身姿，是否已经在我不自知的时候，刻画在心中了呢？我不知道。  
想起了跟她一同去山下采购的时光。那知己般的默契与配合，从未有过的畅快淋漓。在向她邀约今后那么多的共同时光之时，到底是那畅快，还是什么别的东西，在我的心中推了一把呢？我不知道。  
我不知道这份心意缘起何处，也再也无从得知当时的心念。  
我只知道，在我探寻的时候，记忆中的每一幅画面，都已成为我心动的源头。  
也许……也许仍是错觉。也许和其他人并无不同。我只是像，对待所有人那样，对待她罢了。想必，她也会这么认为。  
也许……只是由同情而起的妄念。  
这么想着，那怀抱的热度却突然涌上，打破了幻境，将我从邪路上拉回。  
心里不禁升起了对自己的厌恶感。  
强行否认既成的事情，只会堕入魔障。  
想起了檀家们说她男装混迹市井。她说也许会就此别过。我说不会让她落得那么凄惨，然后做了从来没有做过的事情。  
想起了在她说到没有什么可报答时，我答，只要她能够顺利嫁给大哥……当时并不明白的，那个停顿的一刻。  
想起了在她表示回家一年的意愿后，向我道歉。我说，本来她也不需要告诉我，只要奶奶和大哥没意见就行，心里却仿佛有缠绕不去的黑影。  
想起了她向我袒露了不愿嫁的真心，当时不断变化的心念，在我心中留下的痕迹，那种五味杂陈。  
曾对她忠告说“世俗的感情会成为业障”的我，如今却自己陷入了业障之中。  
当时眼中的“苦修之道”，对于如今的我来说，算是什么呢？  
我又应该怎么办？  
啊……  
终于想起来了——苦修之道。  
大哥。  
恍然意识到，这，并不是我和她两人的事情。  
不——应该说，这并不是，我的事情。  
心，慢慢地沉了下去。  
真是……可笑啊。  
我想，该是做出决定的时候了。  
思绪的最后，我在我的心上，垒起了一堵厚重的墙。

在做出决定后的第二天，她却突然出现在门口，一脸急切。  
在知道是阿正不见了之后，我急忙到处询问，得知阿正去后山采药，就一直未回。跑去告诉她后，我又去报告了大德，集合全院准备去寻找阿正。到门口集合时，我看到她正向大德要求一起去寻人。瞬时，由于焦虑而暂时忘却的心思，又跳动起来。  
“奶奶，再耽误下去，阿正就凶多吉少了。我会与崔小姐同路，请您放心吧。”  
我看到她转过来时的眼神，混杂着惊愕，诧异，些许的犹疑和不安。  
心头……涌上一阵说不清道不明的暗流。  
走在山路上，大雨瓢泼。鼓点般的雨声敲在耳边，打在心上，渐渐地和心跳声融在一起。  
很……安静。我忍不住怀念起曾经，在同一条山路上的种种笑语言谈。如今的我，怕是已经没有资格怀念了罢。  
再沉默下去也无济于事，已经发生的，不能够改变了。即使“忘了吧”是自己说出口的话，但也明白，那是不可能的事。  
“我说……”  
“我说……”  
即使是在这种情况下，我的唇边还是不由扬起一丝笑意。想起过去数次的相撞和异口同声，这是默契呢，还是多次的巧合呢。  
“还是你先吧……”  
“还是你先吧……”  
很奇怪地，在第二次的……巧合后，刚才心头涌上的那一丝，几乎称得上甜蜜的回忆，迅速地沉入了黑暗。在那个改变一切的拥抱之前，也是这样的巧合，对视，轻松地笑出声。没想到，那已是最后一次的笑颜。垂下眼，我压下心中的郁念，按照想好的话语说了出来，  
“那天的事情……是我不对，你生气了吧？”  
我看到她微微吁了一口气，脸上露出一抹浅浅的微笑，心中一阵悸动，却又好像有什么黯淡的心念一闪而过。  
“与其说生气，不如说被吓一跳。”  
“不过嘛……我知道你虽然看起来很会讨女人喜欢，实际上却是个笨蛋。”  
这句评语背后暗含的意思让我心头一沉。但即使心神已被无奈与无力的情绪淹没，这个用词也还是让我一阵哭笑不得。  
“这该是一个士族小姐说的词吗……”  
她略略瞪了我一眼，一副“明明是你的错”的模样。  
“因为常常做这种多余的事情，才会被人家误会，以为你有什么特别的意思。”  
“其实你心里只有圣尊，哪会对女子动心呢？”  
“只要明白了这一点，那种行为也可以被原谅了。”  
说到最后，她的笑容也更加轻松了一些。  
蓦地，我的心被更加浓重的黯沉淹没了。是啊，如果一切都是误会，双方都会轻松罢。这不正是我想要达到的效果吗？这不正是我所期望告诉她的吗？  
骗子。不管是真的骗过她，还是她的那份轻松也是假象，也许这样就够了。  
骗子。我也是同样，只要保持这份轻松，一切都会好罢。  
骗子。这样……不管对我们两人，还是对寺院，对大哥，都是最好的选择。  
骗子。骗子。骗子。骗子。  
这一秒心头涌上了无尽的情感，有一点不甘，有一点恼怒，有一点悲伤，还有那汹涌如潮水扑来的，我的心意。我想要唤醒理智来阻挡，却发现我孤身无援。心中建起的那堵高墙，轰地碎裂开来。  
某种欲求迅速地涨满了我的整颗心，延伸向胸口，延伸向头脑，延伸向我身体的每一处。  
在这一刻我才了解，原来对这份禁忌的心情，最为坚持的其实不是我的身体，而是我的心灵，我的头脑，我的一切。连理智，都站在这一方。  
“如果我说……那不是误会呢？”  
周围仿佛一下子静了下来。大雨的声音我已无法听到。这一次，不再是身体替我做出的选择。一切都在我的掌控之下，我带着我全部的灵魂，我的心，我的脑，对着映在眼中的她的身影，缓缓开口。  
我看到她的脸上，错愕与惊惶一闪而过，但又好像有什么别的情绪蕴含其中。眼光闪烁了一下，她闭上了眼，脸上浮现出一丝无奈与悲戚。  
“那必须是。没有其他选择。”  
这个答案，并没有在我心中砸下波澜。因为我也明白。  
然而这个答案，让我心中已残破不堪的墙壁又裂开了更大的缝隙。  
“……原来你明白。”  
原来，你也一样明白。这样的答案，代表着什么？  
“话说得再多，也不及身体能告诉我的明白。”  
我懂。  
“如果你还想能够以朋友相称的话，必须把你现在的念头当做误会。”  
我不想。  
“你只不过一时被同情心蒙蔽，起了妄念。”  
错。  
和我的决心……多么相似。  
是默契呢，还是巧合呢？  
但不管是哪种，对现在的我来说都没有分别。因为不管是什么，都已无法阻挡这一刻的我。  
我叹了一口气，闭上眼，感到嘴角浮起了一抹苦笑。  
“……是啊，我也是这么跟自己说的。”  
何其相似。  
“我们相识的时间这么短，怎么可能动摇得了我从出生时就被赋予的信念呢？”  
“可是越想要找到根源，对你的感情也就越无法抑止。”  
越想要找到根源，从那不知在何处的根源中溢出的情感，就将我吞没得更深。被吞噬之后，我了解了。时间并不代表一切。  
“别说了……”  
她的声音中浮现出一丝近乎听不出来的哀求，也许她自己都没意识到。我的心被这分意味“撕拉”地划开一道口子。但我没有办法控制。不，不是没有办法控制——而是不愿控制。即使看到她的痛苦，即使身体告诉我停下来，我的心也已经做不到了。我睁开眼，看着眼前的大雨滂沱，看着她低垂着的头。如果睁开眼，世界就能变样，多好。但眼前的大雨，却没有半分变化的意思。  
“我知道你即使留在我身边，也不会成为我的。”  
连在我身体中根植了二十年的信念都已倾覆，而这却是我唯一不可违抗的事实。  
也是最终将决定一切的事实。  
如果能变化就好了。  
“不要说……”  
看着她垂下的眼帘，我的心从未如此柔软过，也从未如此坚硬过。  
“但是，只要能一直看着你，守护你，我也就心满意足了。”  
这是我能做到的，最后的坚持。  
“别再说下去了！”  
面对她的低吼，我从心底唾弃着自己。多么自私的我，多么贪婪的我。  
“对不起……”  
我知道，这些话，任何一句说出口，都只是徒增烦恼，都只是徒增她的痛苦罢了。  
因为我们没有选择。  
“明明是不该说出口的心意……但每见你一次，这思念就涨一寸。无论我怎么捂紧心门，它还是溢出来了。”  
明明是我自己打开的心门。  
“结果还是给你带来了困扰……对不起，请忘了吧，我不会再多说了。”  
如此虚伪的我！明明从一开始就知道会带来困扰。明明从一开始就知道说出来的话就再也收不回。收不回，忘不掉。  
我想得到什么呢？假装只是单方面的表白，假装做出单方面的决定，假装……这一切只与我一人有关！  
如此伪善的我，想要得到什么呢？  
不能得到的、不应得到的、不被允许得到的——  
“……你……果然是笨蛋。”  
突如其来的她的话音如同重锤敲击在我心中。  
“你既然说出来了，我不可能当做没听到。”  
我能感到，她即将要说出口的话——那是不被允许的东西，即使在这与世间隔绝的黑暗中。  
她牵起了我的手。  
她即将坠入我已堕落的地方。  
“所以……已经没办法再做朋友了。”  
不能让她说出来……！我得阻止……这一切！  
“崔小姐……”  
与犹疑的、不知是否要阻拦的心情相对的是，从心底墙壁的裂缝中，一点一点，一丝一丝，渗透出来的……狂喜……这就是、这就是伪善的我想要得到的——！  
“我对你……”  
不顾既定的、不能更改的结局，自私的、贪婪的我，即将把她拉入这个不能回头的诅咒……！  
阻止她……心里有一个声音在呐喊。  
然而我的身体动不了。我的眼睛盯着她的唇。  
些微开合的唇，如同有魔力一般深深地吸引了我。  
阻止她……！  
想要知道……想要听到……！  
如同诅咒一般的……她的真心！  
阻止她——！  
“当——”  
“！”  
刹那间，随着敲在我心上的震耳欲聋的钟声，周围的磅礴雨声也回来了。  
湿透的身体，紧贴着皮肤的，冰冷的衣物的触感传来。  
我绷紧到极点的身体骤然一松，仿佛听到心底传来了悠长的叹息。  
不知是最失落的遗憾，还是最深切的庆幸。  
我看着，她的眼神一震，猛地松开了我的手。  
“我对你并没有那种感情。”  
“你说过男女之情是业障……现在你遇到了，就更应该努力破除障碍，这才是出家人该走的道路。”  
她已从迷梦中醒来。  
“……”  
我也该醒来了吧——  
“我知道了。”  
带着无法言喻的、如乱麻一般的心情。  
“我知道了。”  
我再次垒起了心中的高墙。  
“回去吧，淋雨太久会生病的。”  
想要尽力强打起精神，声音却又不知为何，低沉下去。  
回程的道路，洒满了沉寂。  
我走在她身旁，却渐渐不能视物，眼前慢慢地，笼罩起了黑暗——

“唔……”  
发生……什么了……  
头脑尚不清醒，感到自己似乎是躺在床上。  
从雨夜跳至如此的我还没来得及整理纷乱的思绪，注意已被身旁轻微的呼吸声所吸引。  
怔忡了几秒，我慢慢地、小心地睁开眼。  
眼中映入的，是她的睡颜。  
记忆散漫地、悠悠地踱着步，回归了脑中。  
都结婚这么久，居然、还梦到了那时的事情。  
还这么真实。  
我贴近了，看着她可爱的容颜。  
胸中突然被满满的喜悦充塞了。无法阻挡的爱恋从心中溢出，要盛满整个房间一般。  
和梦中鲜明的对比，我心中的幸福已经无法诉说。  
能躺在这个人的身边，何其有幸。  
已经无数次在心中慨叹，爱恋的感觉如此奇妙。  
想到曾经的自己，视感情为业障的自己。  
不由得吻上了眼前人的眉间。  
她仍睡得很熟。  
忍不住笑了出声，继续端详着她的脸。  
心中激荡的情感无处发泄，我继续吻上她的鼻头，脸颊，最后停留于微开的唇边。  
伴着她身上清雅的梅花香，心中的暖意，无以言喻。  
早课结束，我对阿正露出的促狭笑意视若无睹，快步走回房间外，却听到里面传出来的巨大声响。  
“糟糕！错过早课的时间了！”  
我忍着笑意推开房门。房门开启的那个瞬间，她转过脸的样子，好美。  
故意地取笑她。  
好可爱，脸红的样子。  
和她说着话，听着她埋怨我太宠着她，心中几乎升起一种奇怪的、不知为何而来的洋洋自得的心思。  
自从拥有了这简直不真实的幸福，好像总会出现一些从没有过的、奇怪的心思。  
带着心头满溢的、沉甸甸的喜悦，我突然起了一丝坏心。  
“不管是身体上，还是心里，从今往后我都会好好弥补你。”  
这么说着，我欺身压了上去。  
“唔……！你在做什么？”  
“你以为，我是只会说甜言蜜语的男人吗？当然要身体力行了。”  
如果告诉曾经的我，有一天会从我口中吐出这样的语句，我一定不会信。  
但是，在这美妙又充实的爱恋情绪中……这样的话语却能万分自然地从口中流出。  
不管她红着脸的微弱抵抗，我解开她的衣。肌肤暴露在清晨微凉的空气中，有些微的颤抖。我不由地屏息，只怕气息的轻微声响会惊动这画面。这副美妙的光景，虽已看过数次，但每一次都会让我有种全新的震撼。  
我亲吻着她，唇瓣的触感柔软甜美，她没什么力度地推着我，却让我只想加深这个吻，吮吸轻咬。  
一个吻结束，我微微抬起身看着她的脸。她的脸微微发红，眼神中带着满足的光芒，还有几分难解的挣扎和烦恼。似曾相识的表情。  
“你现在的表情……既烦恼又愉快……”  
“我想起了我第一次见到你的时候，你也露出了相似的表情……”  
“大概从那个时候起，我就被你吸引了吧。”  
虽然无从知道这个真相，但过往的一切画面，都充斥着她对我的吸引，和我藏不住的爱意。这是真的。  
手底感到她原本微凉的肌肤，逐渐变得火热。  
“笨蛋……”  
她伸手环抱住我，主动献上了一个吻，舌尖微微伸出，轻轻点在我的唇上，一触即走。我忍不住轻笑一下，知道这算是默许了，便勾住了她想要退回的舌，尽情摩挲。  
一个长长的吻结束，不知是羞涩，还是情动，她的脖颈已染上了一片粉红。受到了那绝美的蛊惑，我禁不住顺着她的脖颈往下落下一串轻吻。故意绕过了胸前的蓓蕾，小腹、腰侧、大腿、脚背，一连串的轻吻下来，她的呼吸便越发散乱。  
“静慈……”  
听到她呻吟中的呢喃，我的动作不由停顿了一下。  
不管听到多少次，都忍不住心中升腾起柔软而异样的情愫。  
不知是我的错觉还是怎的，不同于叫“慧海”时的明丽清亮，“静慈”这个称呼从她的口中流出时，总是透着一股难言的温婉柔和。  
不过大约只是我太过欢喜罢。曾经从未想过，会从奶奶和大哥以外的人口中听到这个称呼。  
我的妻。  
微微的呻吟声混杂着甜美的味道，飘荡在了空气中。  
望着她的颜，她溢满快乐和爱意的眼睛对上了我的。  
在她的眼中，我看到了我能想像到的、一个人最幸福的模样。  
在那一刻，我到达了顶点。  
脑中一片空白。

再次醒来时，空气中，情欲的味道还没有完全散去。  
怀中火热、跳动的温度，发丝间清澈透骨的梅花清香，还是让人心生感动。  
虽然醒了，但……再抱一会儿吧。这么想着，我睁开了眼。  
——？  
这是……  
……  
一瞬间，世界变了。  
情欲的味道混杂起了古旧腐朽的尘土味，怀中清透的梅花香化为了甜腻的帐中香。两者结合起来，有种说不出的淫靡气息。  
迷梦，彻底惊醒了。  
这里是真正的，连菩萨都不会靠近的地方。  
是惩罚吗。还是我心底最深的愿景。  
我看着怀中熟睡的容颜，和梦中并无两样。  
曾经说过只要能看着她，守护她，就心满意足的自己。是多么伪善。  
曾经以为只要能看着她，守护她，就心满意足的自己。是如此天真。  
这就是……对自私而贪婪的我，的惩罚吗。  
我自己造的业，却拉得她也一起堕落了。  
以为被那个魔咒般的钟声阻断的噩梦，却原来那才是魔咒的开始。  
我闭上眼，仿佛又看到了梦中的情景。  
如果、那是真实。  
如果、这才是梦。  
这么想着的我，突然颤抖了一下。  
虚伪如我，现今连现实都想要否认了吗。  
我睁开眼，看着与梦中别无二致的她。  
非常美。  
我的心猛然地跳动了起来，久久盯着她的面庞。  
由这个梦而起的，已许久未在我心中出现过的情感，慢慢地、慢慢地充溢在我的心头。  
悸动的，火热的，羞怯的，温暖的。  
手不由地滑向她的发间，嘴微微开合，呢喃着在我脑中徘徊不去的她……  
“七……叶……”  
明明只是微弱的呢喃，在这寂静的暗所中却清晰可辨。  
她皱了皱眉头，仿佛被惊动了，眼看就要醒转。  
我迅速收回了手。  
她睁开了眼。  
“慧海……？”  
心冷了下来。那是黯淡而空洞的她的眼。在那沉寂中却燃烧着彼岸花般艳丽的地狱的火焰。  
这是，我的七叶。这是，大哥的妻子。这是，我的大嫂。  
在她的眼中，我看到了自己。  
挂着虚伪的笑容面对着她，却期待着别的什么。  
这样的我，又有什么资格觊觎梦中的景象呢？  
或者，不如说，这样觊觎着梦中景象的我，才是罪孽最为深重的。  
连面前的人都想放弃的我，连真实都想抛弃的我，还有什么存在的价值呢？  
亲手将她带进地狱的我，却要幻想着独自逃离吗？  
不。  
在看清，眼前真实的这个人之时，我的心回归了沉寂。  
如果我拥有的只是和我一同堕落的她。那么就让我以与之相称的模样。留在她身边吧。  
忘记了梦境，就让朽烂的我，带着所有的虚伪与贪婪，继续地、永久地守护，朽烂的她吧。  
并非爱，只是纠缠的欲望。

“……我……睡着了？”  
刚醒转的她还有些不清醒，似乎还没意识到自己身在何处。  
“嗯。”  
看着她望向自己，然后四周环视，慢慢清醒过来。一举一动，举手投足之间，每一个不经意的小动作都显出几分慵懒而诱惑的欲望气息。  
“……”  
她并没有立刻回答，这沉默的几秒倒是让我想到一个事实。  
“你第一次睡在我怀里呢。”  
笑着对她这么说，我却能感到脸上并没有惊喜的波澜。这张虚伪的笑脸，她是否会看厌了呢？  
她并没有回答我，只是不知为何地继续环视着四周。  
“怎么？”  
她转过来，脸上带着几分我不懂的笑意，眼睛里却没有半分波澜，就如同我一样。  
“这个仓库，全是女人们送给你的东西呢。”  
“最近，好像数量更多了？”  
是的。别人不知道，我却十分清楚。  
从来不了解、也不在乎容貌如何的我，如今也对自己有了几分了解。  
在她的眼中见过，我如今的模样。  
像她一样，沾染上如罂粟一般的情欲之毒后，那份堕落的腐烂的甜香，带出来从骨子里散发的魅惑和妖异。  
看来，陷入罪恶的美丽果实，即使是死物，也对人有着本能般的吸引力。  
不，也许正因为是死物，所以才有了那份无言的诱惑。  
“就在这里，我也送你一份礼物怎样？”  
“就送你一个……孩子吧？”  
她带着不变的表情这么对我说，略显空洞的眼睛微微下垂，又带着难解的沉寂转到我的脸上。  
意识到她的意思的瞬间，我微微眯起了眼，然而下一刻就调整好了面部每一块肌肉的位置。这分纯熟的虚伪，大约也要陪伴我到永远了罢？  
“……是吗？恭喜你了。”  
我听到自己略嫌轻巧的声音如此回答。  
她的神色未变，嘴角未到眼底的笑却又深了一分。她拉住了我的手，略带滑腻的触感，带着我划向她的脸，胸口，小腹。手掌平贴在她平坦的小腹上，有种火热而淫靡的气息。  
火热而淫靡，却没有新生命的悸动。这样的生命，即使是个魔物，我也不会吃惊吧。  
“嘻嘻，会是谁的孩子呢？你大哥的呢？还是你的呢？”  
我脸上的笑意也不禁深了一分。虽然明白她想做什么，却不想如了她的愿。  
“……只会是大哥的，不是吗？大嫂？”  
虚伪对上虚伪，她在和我对视两秒后移开了视线。  
“……”  
“真无趣，本来还想让你苦恼一下的。”  
看到她脸上略微无趣，却并不在意的表情，即使再清楚不过，那一瞬间心里也不由划过了一阵嫌恶，我讽刺地轻笑出声。  
“连这种事情都可以拿出来开玩笑……你还真是个……”  
我并没有说下去。  
我是在说谁呢？  
“……”  
裂开的面具，褪去的伪装。  
厌恶，憎恨，伤害。  
欲望。  
“真是个什么？”  
听到我的回答，她却仿佛满意般地抬起了眼。  
“是个自私、肮脏、不堪的女人吧……”  
露出了如同我自己般，充满了讽刺和嘲笑的脸。  
“为了自己的欲望就把你也给拖下这污秽的地狱。你即使恨我，也是我该得的报应。”  
不。不是这样的。  
我并不恨你。  
我恨的是自己。如同你恨的是自己。  
厌恶，憎恨，伤害。  
对对方所做的一切，都是为了返还于自己。  
在这虚无的空洞中，唯有痛苦，才能被真实地体悟。  
唯有对方的痛苦，才能被真实的感知。  
还有欲望。  
“不……不是这样的。”  
我重新装上了虚伪的面孔。  
“我爱你啊。”  
以爱之名，掩藏起心知肚明的真相。  
仿佛被迷惑般，她带上一分笑意，向我伸出手。  
“我也爱着你啊。”

只要一个缠绵的吻，就能重新沉浸于欲海翻腾。  
身体在快感中绽放，灵魂在肉欲中凋零。  
抱着她的身体，仿佛被这妖异的美丽魅惑。我捧起心中涨满的欲念，对着沉浸在快感中的她呢喃。  
有模糊不清的记忆片段闪回在脑中。  
“明明先遇到你的人是我……为什么……为什么你会成为大哥的妻子呢？”  
啊，还好有大哥，否则落在我头上的话，还真不知道该怎么办才好。  
“他只是把你当成一场修行，你又为什么非得嫁给他呢？”  
我可不像他，能够把结缘视为一种修行。  
“爱着你的人，抱着你的人，是我啊……”  
也许，从那一刻起，这份孽缘就已经是注定了的。  
“我甚至在想，如果大哥永远都不回来就好了……”  
欲念如毒药般侵蚀着我。  
“大概我已经堕入了比你更深的地狱了吧……”  
已不愿多加思考。  
在一波波的冲击中，她眼中仿佛有着火热的迷恋，看着我的眼睛，却没有看着我。  
她在我眼中看到的，恐怕和我在她眼中看到的，是同样的景象吧。  
那是如彼岸花般热烈燃烧的地狱的火焰。  
在这连菩萨都不会靠近的黑暗中，汗水和喘息已成为一切。  
就这样坠落到地狱的最深处吧。带着腐朽不堪的灵魂。  
沉溺其中。再不分开。直至被地狱的业火烧至灰烬。  
这是我不会告诉她的，最后的坚持。  
并非爱，只是痴缠的欲望。

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：   
> 《浮生梦》是给夜兔、给尘沙、也是给慧海师父写的第一篇同人，转眼已经两年多过去了。到现在都还能记起，当时在地铁上刷微博看到同人活动时的心思一动，不如从慧海师父的角度来走个剧情吧？之前在写repo时脑子里就塞满了这样的内容，这样也有一个表现出来的机会了。然后……我就冒出了这个恶意满满的点子，甚至兴奋到得使劲掩饰脸上的淫笑（喂）的程度。  
> 真的是写起来之后才真正能体会到，“虐他好爽”的意味，主要是……真的，这个人在被虐的时候，从他身上能感受到的东西太精彩了，这是实话。  
> 当然，这整个过程也真的很挣扎，因为是最初的同人，又因为这一篇的形式，所以真的是一遍遍去走剧情，一句句话地去想这个人的心情，试着猜测和感受他到底在想什么。真的是痛苦又幸福的过程……  
> 当时考虑之后决定分成三部分，拥抱+雨夜的剧情，良缘结局剧情，孽缘结局剧情。  
> 开始写以后，发现雨夜的这部分一写就收不住，简直爆字数到不行……写的过程中整个人都非常激昂，果然是我最喜欢的一段剧情啊，每次看都觉得胸口处激荡的感情简直要破胸而出。短短一段剧情，寥寥几句话，却觉得里面人物的情感、矛盾简直像浪一般袭来，那种张力感简直要爆棚。  
> 这段的核心算是“慧海在什么样的心情下做出的表白”，写的过程中经过了数次犹疑，看法想法也改变了很多次。最让我纠结的就是，当时自己对于这一段如何来理解，也有不同的想法……到底应该怎么做，会不会想太多，会不会OOC，到底对不对，挣扎到崩……这里慧海能够选择的只有是否表白自己的心意，而他的选择是表白。表白对于想要坚持责任的他们二人，其实是非常痛苦的选择，对慧海来说，自己无论如何都要面对，那他的选择也就是要不要给七叶也带来这种苦恼（不管七叶喜不喜欢他，这注定会带来苦恼）。我最初认为慧海只是因为情感太汹涌，身不由己地做出了这种选择，但是写着写着又微妙地感到这作为全部的原因似乎有些不够，以他的品性，对于一件会给七叶带来如此大烦恼的事情，总觉得其中会有更大的矛盾。在这里我真的挣扎了非常久，最后其实是直觉地写出了，他是无法阻挡地希望听到七叶的心意这一点……并没有什么确实的根据，但似乎又不是完全没有根据的。我也犹豫了很久，在想我表达出的这种对慧海的印象是哪里来的，然后在一遍遍看剧情的途中突然发现了这种印象的源头，就在慧海的最后三句话，  
> “我知道了。”  
> “我知道了。”  
> “回去吧，淋雨太久会生病的。”  
> 这一直是整个游戏中最击中我的三句话，虽然不知道我有没有理解对其中蕴涵的情感，也不知道是不是其实就是我想太多。但这里那种……叹息，失望，但也庆幸的感觉，第二个“我知道了”和第一个的不同，最后一句话勉强抬高音调，却又沉回去的感觉，那种在迷障被打破后把自己失控的心情再次收束起来的无奈和无力……这里的渴望和挣扎感，大概就是让我把这部分写成这样的原因吧。总之，真的是非常感谢森老师对慧海的演绎。  
> 其实这里我还考虑过另外一个问题，也是让我挣扎了许久，就是慧海师父他……想得太多了。我当时真的非常担心这会让他OOC，但是之后我又想，因为在这篇的最开头时我就想要表达一个，他被自己以前没在意过的事实所震惊到的感觉，那么在他意识到这一切之后，他也自然会去把事情考量清楚吧。他的单纯只是不会对事物多加揣测，而不是不会思考。毕竟，他在最后也真的把自己的心意认得很清楚，那么一定是他认真地思量过的结果。  
> 总之，如果大家能看到一个在矛盾中挣扎的慧海，我就心满意足了。他对自己真的还蛮严苛的，所以作为旁人从第三方对剧情的理解，以及对实际的他的理解，不要被他对自己的想法牵着走就好了。  
> 当然，在矛盾中挣扎什么的，还有不要被他自己的想法牵着走什么的，跟良缘那部分无关啦，那段就随着他走吧，有什么可挣扎的，幸福得简直要冒鼻涕泡的男人……我想说这句话好久了，真的。良缘算是在写的过程中思考得最少的，我自己都随着慧海师父一起，完全陷在从雨夜过来的幸福感之中没法思考了，可恶，在看剧情的时候简直甜到腻……而且真的没什么可想的啦，就是很幸福。  
> 而孽缘部分是思考得最久的，真的很难想懂，经常想着想着都不知道自己在想什么，我要表达什么呢，我为什么要这么写呢，总之很纠结。真的好难啊！写着写着不禁觉得要崩坏了，而且忍不住揪心的难受，虽然开虐的就是我……一边难受，写出来又一边暗爽，到最后整个人都要疯掉了。  
> 虽然当时到最后，我都没有想明白孽缘这段，但是有一点是我一直能够确定的：孽缘这段，我想表达的其实是很正面的东西。  
> 整篇同人里我想要尽力表达出的有三个地方，一个是雨夜慧海的矛盾挣扎，还有一个是雨夜转良缘那一刻由悲入喜的过程……而最后一个地方，不是从良缘转孽缘那里，而是在转到孽缘之后的最初，慧海心理的变化。在从悲转喜之后，却又从天堂坠入了地狱，这样一个过程后，对于那如同极乐世界般的存在，有几个人，能够不去向往，不受蛊惑呢？当然，这部分就完全是我自己对角色的期待了。从天堂回归地狱，却仍拥有放弃天堂的勇气。纠缠的情感崩坏又黑暗，但也还能看到在堕落之中，扭曲着生长的另类的守护和坚持。在欲海中沉沦的这两人，恐怕要痴缠到地狱的终焉罢。  
> 这是我想要表达的核心……也是我对自己喜欢的角色最好的想像和期待，我固执地希望表现出一个，即使在这种情况下，也终归面对了现实的慧海师父。  
> 这也是我为什么说，对他的理解不要被他对自己的想法牵着走的原因，虽然给了他“并非爱，只是痴缠的欲望”这样的念头，但我始终认为，如果这都不算爱，还有什么算呢？


	2. 表白之后-肉系列00

不会再错过了。  
我已错过了一次，因为责任和身份的禁锢。  
而这回，已没有任何事情可以让我逃避。  
我不会让那个雨夜再来一次。  
不会再放开你了。  
放下一切顾虑，只要给我一个答案，不管狂风暴雨，我都和你一起面对。

抱着这样的决心将她扑倒，她眼中挡不住的惊讶让我心生起一阵笑意。  
她大概没想到，我也会有这样的行为吧……毕竟，不管怎么看，这样的举动都不像是我会做出来的吧。但其实，何尝没有过端倪呢？在遇到她的事情时，我什么时候，像过自己了？  
除了这惊讶，更让我欣喜的大概是被我压倒在地的她，虽然前一刻还坚持着离开，但却掩饰不住眼中的那一点点羞涩和脸旁的出现的两朵红晕。  
今天的情况，和那个雨夜又何尝不相似，然而却拥有这样完全不同的情绪和决心。  
我想，大约是因为心中的重负已然除去吧。  
在平坦的谎言之途和崎岖的真相之道中，她最终还是决定坦然地面对自己。  
在那一刻，便也脱离了所有的枷锁。  
我不如她。  
这一刻，除了爱意，我真心地感激她。  
我不如她勇敢，不如她果决。  
如果不是她，我不知道今后会变成什么样。  
但不管是什么样，能确信的是，都不会像我现在这样，内心充满了喜悦的悸动。  
对不起，我是一个无能之人。但，不会再这样了。  
从此刻开始，请让我……守护你。  
初次的吻，温柔而青涩。蜻蜓点水一般的轻巧，就此印证了心意。  
第二个吻，甜蜜而懵懂。说实话，生长于寺院的我，不管对于拥抱还是亲吻，都没有什么特别的概念。除了情不自禁地俯身、用自己的唇贴上另一片唇轻柔摩挲，我并不是很清楚还要怎么做……  
但是，在感受着她的唇的柔软，感受着她身上淡淡的梅花香时，我不由地好奇着……会不会是像梅花一样清甜的味道呢？  
舌尖触到她的唇的那一刹，我感到她的身体震了一下。  
这样可爱的反应。  
我仿佛找到了窍门，轻轻舔舐着她的唇，本能般地感到应该再深入一些。  
出乎我意料地，并没有遇到什么抵抗，我本以为她至少要慌乱，或者挣扎一下的。  
简直是……无法形容的美妙。让人难以想象，只是两个人的唇齿相接，脑中就产生了如烟花般爆炸散落的快意。不知是不是我的错觉，在舌尖触及舌尖的时候，我真的感到了一阵带有梅花气息的清甜。  
偷偷睁开眼看着她。她的脸那么近，睫毛的些微颤抖都能看得清清楚楚。她的眼紧紧闭着，眼帘却些微地颤抖，却是一副紧张到有些呆了的样子。  
真的好可爱。  
忍不住一次次地吮吸她的唇瓣，舔吻她的舌尖。也许是动作稍微激烈了一点，她的嘴角泄露出一丝轻微的呻吟。  
那一瞬间，我的身体剧烈地抖动了一下。  
没有、没有过的奇怪的感觉。  
我有些无措地停下了唇上的侵略，僵直地撑在她的身体上方。  
她略有些迷茫地睁开眼，看着我。  
大概……是……那个……？  
虽然不是很懂，但知识多少还是知道一些。  
但是，完全，没有经验……  
我感到自己的脸开始发烫，恐怕已经红透了吧……  
因为身体是贴在一起的，再加上我的反应，她恐怕也……感觉到什么了吧，脸比刚才还要红。  
不行、更可爱了。  
啊，下面也更加……  
房间里陷入了一片慌乱而尴尬的沉默中。  
互相躲闪着对方的眼神，却还保持着这个亲密的姿势。  
恐怕、这将是我人生中最窘迫的一刻了吧……  
最后，还是我勉强先定下了心神，就算多年的修行如今无法抵御这份情感，但是坐禅参悟的定力，还是要有的。  
“我——”  
开口才发现声音抖得有点不正常，我苦笑着停顿一下，继续收慑心神。  
“我想，我还是应该先去找下奶奶和大哥吧。”  
在定神的过程中，我才想起了刚才是在什么情况下追出来，又变成现在这副光景的。  
这个话题缓解了一点尴尬的气氛，她略皱了下眉头，脸上又显出几分愧疚之色。  
“我也……和你一起去吧？”  
犹豫了一下，我还是点点头。  
起身整理了一下衣服，我还是有点不太敢看她。  
分开之后，下面的热度好像稍微减退了一点，让我松了一口气。就算还有一点端倪，宽大的袈裟也可以遮住。  
将自己收拾好后，我才突然注意到……刚才冲进来得太急，连门都没关。  
该说还好没人经过吧……  
她似乎也想到了相同的事情，红着脸偷偷看了我。  
忍不住，抱住她又轻轻吻了一下。  
简直要上瘾一样。虽然这次只是轻触一下，我抬起头时，也看到了她眼中闪烁的满足神色。周身洋溢的幸福的氛围，真是让人，欲罢不能啊……  
握住了她的手，我们走出房间——  
“诶诶诶——？！”  
带着与平日似乎没有分毫不同的笑容，大哥他……站在不远的地方，很明显……是在等我们……  
好像有种……捂住脸的冲动……  
不过虽然受到了很大的惊吓和冲击，并且面对的还是大哥……我也没打算放开那双手。  
不会再放开你了。  
手握紧了一些。  
“静慈，你跟我来。崔小姐，奶奶还在房间等你，请你去找她吧。”  
出乎意料地，大哥这么说道。  
我有些犹豫，现在这种情况，并不想和她分开。  
这时，我感到手被坚实的力度回握了。  
转头看着她，虽然脸上羞窘的红晕还没有褪去，但是她的眼神已清明而坚定。  
又一次感受到，和她并肩而立，是多么幸运而幸福的事情。  
手不由轻轻抚上她的发。  
“一会儿我就过去找你。”  
看到她点头后，我便跟随着大哥脚步先行离去。  
也确实，需要和大哥……谈一谈吧。

走在后方，看着大哥的背影，我不禁在想，这个人，究竟在想什么呢？  
大哥悟道之深，并非我所能比。从小，我就很难明白他在想什么。  
他是我面前如高山般的存在，让我敬仰而不可逾越。  
如今，仿佛有种要站到和他相同高度的感觉，让我稍有些不安。  
但是我已不会退缩。  
大哥一直把我带到了藏经阁。  
进入其中，他向我转过身，扫了我一眼，问，  
“你似乎有话要对我说？”  
好敏锐。  
突然觉得眼前这个不太书呆子的大哥，我好像都有些不认识了。  
是大哥变了，还是我变了？  
或许，是我吧。  
我想着之前思索着要向大哥说的话，突然犹豫了起来。  
微妙的，觉得那些话其实并不应该说。  
并不是很能清楚地明白为什么，但是，从心里似乎能感到，那些都不太合适。  
由于一时不能分辨自己的想法，我沉默了一会儿没有说话，却看到大哥脸上的表情似乎有那么一瞬间变了。  
不再是平时那种亲切却摸不清的笑容，一丝像是欣慰般的表情一闪而过。  
但是定睛一看，他的表情却又好像还是没有变过，让我不禁怀疑那是不是错觉。  
“静慈。”  
“啊，是，大哥。”  
吓了我一跳。  
“原本你今日的表现也还差强人意，现在我倒是更有几分放心了。”  
并不是很明白大哥在说什么。这点还是没有变呢……  
“你也不用多想。你今天已经说过，崔小姐并不是可以送来送去的物品。那么，正如你所想，你也没有说‘对不起’或是‘谢谢’的必要。我也并不想听。”  
还是觉得受到了惊吓……自己的心思，似乎全都在大哥的掌握之下。  
大哥，果然还是一个我所无法逾越的存在。  
“大哥，我……”  
“静慈。我还并非大彻大悟之人。我也仍是一个修行者。今后，青莲寺就交给你了。”  
虽然还是不明白，但脑中仿佛抓到了什么。至于那是什么，又有些看不清。  
看着大哥脸上的平静，微妙地感到似乎开始能理解一点。  
还在默默地体悟，却见大哥从不知哪个架子上翻出了几本书递给我。  
扫了一眼封面，我立刻像丢掉烫手山芋般把它们扔了出去。  
“大哥……！这、这？！”  
我看着大哥淡定地把几本书捡起来，拍掉上面的灰。  
“自然是给你准备的。我想，你应该并不愿意由我来教导你这方面的事情。至于崔小姐那边，你不用担心。她不一定完全不懂，并且奶奶也会处理好的。”  
“诶——？！”  
我木然地端着大哥塞回我手中的书，甚至不敢往上瞟上一眼。  
藏、藏经阁，还藏了这种东西，真的可以吗？！  
“既然说了是给你准备的，自然不是一直都有的。”  
啊，这样的心思，也被看出来了吗。  
果然，大哥悟道之深，并非，我所能比……


	3. 草食系男子的食肉旅途-初夜-肉系列01

看着他关上房间的门，世界仿佛一瞬间安静了下来。  
猛地觉得有些头晕，仿佛是之前喝下的那杯小小的合卺酒，就已让鲜少饮酒的我不胜酒力。  
所有的仪式……都已经完成了。像梦一般的，完成了。  
脑袋里像塞满了棉絮一样，有些飘飘忽忽，似乎刚才拜过堂、结过同心结、喝过合卺酒的不是我。但如果不是我，我又怎么会醉得这么厉害呢。  
我已成为了这个人的妻。我曾以为、永远都不可能再有交集的这个人，的妻。  
从表白那天到现在，我总是觉得幸福得有些不真实。在尘埃落定的这一刻，这种不真实感却尤其地强烈了起来。  
实在，太幸福了。  
看着背对着我的他，身体便记起了被他拥在怀中的温暖，和亲吻时的檀香气息。  
想着这些，不由地……思绪就往今晚要发生的事情上飘去。  
脸有些发热，我轻轻咬着下唇。太……羞人了……  
正巧就在这时，他身体一动，将要转过身来。  
我一惊，下意识地转过了身，背对着他。  
双手忍不住在胸前交握起来，我低着头，对自己这下意识的动作有几分懊恼。  
我真是……转身做什么呢，心里不由地为这奇怪的反应感到丢人。  
身后的脚步声近了。明明没多远的路，这短短的时间却仿佛被拉到了无限长。  
一步一步的声音，慢慢地、一下下敲在我的心上，我自己的心跳声也随着变得越来越清晰，越来越快，和着脚步声一起充斥在脑中。  
脑袋已然不会转动，只能呆呆地数着这声音。  
咚。咚。咚。咚。  
“啊——”  
我一声惊呼，身体突然落入了一个温暖的怀抱。  
耳旁传来了他刻意压低的嗓音。  
“七叶。”  
只这一声，我的心便完全被俘获了。  
“害羞了？”  
……但是完全没想到接下来的一句话会是这样。  
好像被调戏了……  
但是，我害羞了，这确实是事实，我也似乎找不到什么可以用来反驳的话……只能红着脸，暂时沉默了。  
他在我耳边轻笑了两声，温热的气息喷在我的耳朵上，引起了我身体的一丝战栗。  
“七叶，穿着嫁衣的你，真美。刚才在外面，盖头掀开的那一刻，我真的很希望，站在你面前的只有我……”  
“有些……嫉妒奶奶，从最近距离看到你容颜的，竟然不是我。”  
在说什么呀，这个人。我连呼吸都急促起来，虽然一直知道这个人在不自觉的情况下非常有哄女孩子的天分，但是也从没听过他说这样的话……被他这样夸奖，感觉全身都好像不自在了起来，涌上的羞意让我不觉想要稍稍反驳一下。  
“大德……”  
“奶奶。”  
我愣了一下，随即反应了过来。虽然，还是有点不好意思叫出口……但好歹之前仪式的时候也叫过了。  
“奶……”  
“今天不许叫别人。”  
一瞬间觉得浑身都软了，稍稍有些无力，也有些好笑。  
这个人……什么时候变得如此别扭又难搞了？  
自从表白心意的那天见到了他令人意外的稍霸道的一面，似乎又见到了他全新的面貌。恐怕这个人都没意识到吧，如此迟钝的他。  
“七叶……我现在，可是连自己的房间都没有了，跟你住到了惠竹舍。所以……你不能在这里叫别人。”  
面对这样的他，我彻底哭笑不得了。这是……在……撒娇吗？  
到这个地步，我终于感觉到，事情有点不太对头……这已经不是全新的面貌的问题了，简直不像是同一个人……  
这时我才突然注意到，虽然从背后抱着我，但他的手并没有环上来，只是轻轻地贴着我的身体。仔细一看，他的双手似乎……有点颤抖？  
心中的疑云越来越大，我想要转身看看他的脸。但他在感受到我将要转身的动作时，却迅速收紧手臂抱紧了我，让我不能动弹。  
疑惑地抚上他抱紧我的臂，我握住了他的手。  
……手心全都是汗。  
我猛然明白了这个人的不正常……  
他和我一样，都在紧张啊！  
只是没想到，这个人在这种紧张的时候居然会用这样的方式来掩饰……大概也并不是刻意的吧？  
我爱的这个男人，怎么会这么可爱……  
瞬时，我的心中充塞了各样的心情。好笑，感动，爱恋，还有……一丝坏心。我放松地让自己向后靠，把全身的重量都压在了他身上。  
“静慈……”  
这是，第一次这样叫他。在表白过后，因为不知道要怎么唤他才好，一直都在避免直接叫名字的情况……相对的，他倒是好像忍了很久一般，每每在呼唤我名字的时候，从中透露出的情感都让我脸红不觉，心慌不已。由我做出同样的事情的话，效果应该也会差不多罢？  
果然，叫出口的一瞬，被抱紧的我，清楚地感觉到他愣住了。  
我趁机微侧身，仰起头来。  
终于看到了他的脸。  
和之前调戏我时声音的印象完全不同，这个人清澈的琥珀色眼睛里盛满了紧张和无措，一副天塌的样子。  
“噗——”  
忍不住笑出了声。  
听到我的笑，他脸上的紧张又染上了尴尬的红晕，眼神躲躲闪闪地，不跟我接触。  
怎么也想像不出来，这就是他之前抱着我甜言蜜语撒娇耍赖时的样子。  
我看着他，这漂亮的、女人都会嫉妒的容颜，美得不可思议。  
这就是我爱着的人，从今天起就要成为我的夫君的人。  
心中不禁涌起一股热流。  
想要被这个人完全拥有。想要完全地拥有这个人。  
虽然想到将要发生的事情，还是会有一丝紧张。  
但是……毕竟，眼前的他，对此竟然比我还要紧张和害羞。  
这个事实冲淡了我的羞怯，反而从心里升起一种冲动，忍不住想要欺负一下他。  
我完全转过身，主动抱住了他。  
“静慈……”  
侧脸贴在他的胸前，宽厚而温柔的檀香气息慢慢将我包围。能听见他的心跳，一下一下，迅速而激烈地跳动着，和我自己的心跳声，渐渐合在了一起，让人感到安全而舒适。  
“你曾经说过，让我把一切都交给你。我的心，和我的身体，全部。我的心，早就全都给你了。现在……”  
在他看不见的地方，我偷偷一笑，手上一用力。  
“诶、七……唔、嗯……”  
猝不及防之下，他被我推倒在地。没有容他说完一句话，变成跨坐在他身上的我已俯下身堵住了他的嘴。  
仅存的一点羞意在这个人唇齿之间的气息中彻底消散了。  
不是第一次接吻，但这却是我第一次主动亲吻他。没想到，作为主动的一方，心中竟会升起如此激烈的情感。  
想要亲吻他到占据他所有的意识，再无暇思考旁的事情，甚至连呼吸都夺去。  
有点，碍事啊……我抬起身，取下他脸上横亘在我们之间碍事的水晶镜丢在一旁。  
瞬间，他没有了遮拦的眉目就闪了我的眼，仿佛灵魂都要被吸入其中。  
被这眼睛摄了心神，我有些呆滞地坐在他身上，脑中不由暗自下决心，以后绝不能让旁的人看到他摘下水晶镜的模样。  
绝不能让旁人看到。心中的占有欲暗暗地涨满了起来，我俯下身，再一次贴上他的唇。  
这真是让人沉迷的事情。我一次次地吮吻着他的唇瓣，舌尖时不时地描摹一下美丽的唇形，我听到他的呼吸声深重地响在我的耳侧。舌尖滑入他的口中，寻到他的便缠了上去，搅动起些微的水声。他也同我一起沉浸其中，认真地回应着我，似乎那份紧张也在这其间融化了。  
最终停止了这个绵长的吻的，是在我身下慢慢崛起到让人无法忽略的某种坚挺。  
一开始我还并没有在意，只以为是什么东西硌着了我。然而随后的发展，让我不得不停下了这让人几乎不想停止的吻。  
想要抬起身的我，被他伸手抱住了。这回，不用看我也知道，他的脸一定又红透了。其实我自己的脸，恐怕也好不到哪里去。  
虽然在刚刚接吻时已经完全丢掉了羞意，但毕竟……从来没有过这种经验……要面对起来总是有些不知所措。我干脆就趴在他的身上，闭上眼感受起他的怀抱。  
真是爱极了他身上温暖的檀香气息，温柔，沉静，像他这个人一般柔和。面对的是这个人的话，不管是什么都可以毫无顾忌地告诉他吧。即使是伤痛和软弱，灰暗的心念，如果是他，就可以毫不犹豫地敞开吧。这宽厚的气息，从最开始就在包容着我，保护着我，直到现在即将与我结合。  
心里的幸福感沉甸甸的，甜美而充盈。心中又一次升起了强烈的渴望，想要将我的一切都展现给他。  
稍稍用力，挣开他的怀抱坐起身。身下仍硌着我的东西让我心里不由一阵慌。  
“七叶……”  
他稍稍撑起上半身，有些尴尬地看着我。  
“嘘——”  
示意他噤声，我看了他两秒，终于下定决心。  
我起身，跪到一边，伸出略带颤的手，低着头稍稍掩盖着脸上的红云，慢慢解开他婚服的系带。  
他仿佛呆了一般，坐在那里，小心翼翼地一动也不敢动。  
似乎花了很久很久，他肌肤裸露的一刹那，我侧着头几乎不敢看眼前的景象。  
只不过余光一瞟，我的心便剧烈的跳动起来，几乎要脱出胸口。羞怯，紧张，周身涌上一阵说不出的热度。  
闭上眼不再看，我咬咬牙，将手伸向自己的婚服。  
手却突然被抓住了。  
“我已经错过了为你掀开盖头的机会，这个……我可不能再错过了。”  
凑到我耳旁这么说着，他温热的气息喷在皮肤上，痒痒的。  
我现在的紧张和羞意似乎比最开始的时候还要严重。虽然接吻时胆子大了一些，但在这种时候，还是完全冷静不下来。  
似乎两个人之间的紧张是相对的一般，我羞怯如此，他的反应却好像变得正常了许多……  
不禁闭紧了眼，浑身僵硬地感觉着他的手在我身上游移。  
衣衫褪去的一瞬，我火热的躯体触到夜晚空气的凉意，不禁起了几分战栗。  
听到他轻轻地抽了一口气。  
身体从未暴露在他人眼光中过的我，虽然很紧张，但也忍不住因为他的反应让嘴角浮上了一点笑意。  
眼睛偷偷地睁开一条缝，想看看他的情况，却发现他正不知道该说专注还是呆滞地注视着我已然赤裸的身体，我心中不由大窘。  
脑海中那一刻能想到的事情只有不让他再看下去，我的身体自己动了般向前直直扑到他的怀里。  
“啊！”  
肌肤赤裸相贴的触感实在太过分明，我不由地发出一声急促的惊呼。  
胸前的蓓蕾蹭上了他微凉的肌肤，从来没体会过的奇怪感觉划过我的脑中。  
心中的羞意已提升到最高点，我攀住他的身体，把脸埋在他胸前不敢抬起。  
半晌无言，耳边能听到的只有越来越激烈的心跳和越来越深重的呼吸声。虽然什么都没有做，却一点也不觉得冷。不管是我的身体还是他的身体，每多过一刻，似乎就又热了一分。  
突然，我眼前的世界一转，脑袋还没来得及反应过来发生了什么，就发现自己已经被他压在了地上。  
“七叶……我忍不住了……”  
面前是他近在咫尺的脸，清澈的眼比往常要暗了一些，我却要为那暗色所沉迷。  
勾下他的脖子又亲吻了一下，我用行动给了他答案。  
他的唇从我的唇边滑落到耳侧，又停留在了脖颈，顺着落下一个又一个轻吻。  
脖子、锁骨、肩部，没有受过这种刺激的部位们带来了说不出的奇妙感觉，痒痒的，但又不只是痒。  
感觉心头有些燥热难耐起来，身体有些难受，但又说不出是怎样的难受，抓不到摸不着。  
“唔……！”  
突然从胸前传来的刺激让我不由地低喊出声。  
敏感而娇嫩的蓓蕾……竟然被他含在了口中。  
虽然平时自己也会不经意地触碰到，但是却完全不是这般刺激的感觉。  
好奇怪……舌头的触感柔软而湿润，火热而滑腻地点触在胸部顶端，我忍不住地喘息，身体不禁扭动着想从这种刺激感中脱出。  
“这里，立起来了……”  
对蓓蕾的反应感到新奇般的，他又更加过分地开始舔吻着另一边。  
对于从来没有体验过的刺激完全无法忍受、我尽量压低口中不能抑制的呻吟声，无力地瘫在地上微微扭动着腰身，视线不由地扫过在胸前动作的他。  
正巧，他一边欺凌着柔弱的那里，视线一边扫了过来，正正地和我的眼神对上了。  
要窒息了。  
不论是身体上传来的真实的刺激感，还是亲眼目睹蓓蕾被舌尖扫过的羞耻感，在这一刻，都比不上他染上了情欲色彩的眼瞳带给我的震撼。  
往常温和的、甚至带着几分书卷气的容貌，如同去掉了封印般，展现出了绝美的魅惑。  
一瞬间，所有的自制力都在爱恋之人这一刻所散发的与众不同的气息下停止了作用，浑身上下的每一寸肌肤仿佛都被激活，叫嚣着欲望，将无法阻止的刺激传入头脑。小腹传来一种奇怪的感觉，仿佛有一股热流从中窜过一般，但是又触不到，引得我一阵难耐。  
“静慈……啊、嗯……静慈……”  
脑海中能想起的只有他的名字。能做到的，只有呻吟着叫着他的名字。  
想要抱紧他、想要被触碰到更多、想要用自己的一切来接纳他——  
头脑停止运作的现在，身体无比诚实地反应了心的欲求。  
我的腿不由地抬起，缠绕上他的身体。  
想要贴合得更近，想要贴合得更紧。  
感受到我的动作，他在我胸前的动作停顿了一下。  
他应该也感觉到了……由于我的动作，刚刚好让他精神昂扬的坚挺擦过了我下面的柔软。  
这一下带来的紧张感让我的理智稍稍回来了一点，然而虽然感到无比羞涩，我却又把双腿缠的更紧了一点。  
想要、把全部的我都给这个人。  
“静慈……占有我吧。”  
他稍稍抬起身望着我，眼中深处流淌着我说不出的暗流。  
“七叶……”  
他似要说什么一般停顿了一下，却什么都没说，脸上流露出一种类似苦恼又像是喜悦般的表情。  
这个人真是，该怎么说他呢……  
害羞的时候那么害羞，一旦行动起来却又毫不含糊。  
该想多的时候不想，不该想多的时候偏偏又要瞎想。  
“我爱你。”  
突如其来的告白打断了我的思路，我的心中升起一丝惊讶和一丝喜悦。我看着他深深呼出一口气，下定决心般的如释重负。  
“七叶……我很高兴。”  
“我很高兴。爱着你的人是我。娶了你的人是我。抱着你的人是我。占有你的人……是我。”  
“我爱你……”  
我伸出手勾住他的臂膀，将他拉下来亲吻。  
“我也爱你……”

在他的坚挺实实在在地触及到我身下柔软的部位时，我才感到那里已经濡湿一片。  
“忍着点……”  
“唔……”  
火热的坚挺一分分的、缓慢而坚定地嵌了进来。  
下身传来了从没感受过的涨满和撕裂的感觉……其它的感觉已然全部消失，只有疼痛余留在我的脑中，鲜明地宣扬着存在感。  
“疼吗？”  
感觉到我身体的僵硬，他立刻停下了动作。  
疼痛让我的头脑有几分缓慢，我环着他的肩，有些无力地望着他近在咫尺的眼眸。  
一滴汗水滴落在我的脸旁，他清澈的眼中沉有满满的欲望，然而在那之上却浮着无尽的疼惜温柔，和与之相结合的忍耐。  
面对着这份爱，彰显着存在感的疼痛也变得甜美了起来。想要更多，即使疼痛……也想要更多的感受到。  
“疼……但是我喜欢……”  
“……唔……”  
话说出口的一瞬间，我听到了他一声难耐的低喘。下体猛地疼了一下，好像是埋在体内的那部分坚挺，又涨大了一分。  
我在疼痛中略有几分好笑地亲吻了尴尬的他，心中升起了一种奇怪的满足感和成就感。  
“继续吧……我想要……感受到你的全部。”  
并没有立刻开始动作，保持在一部分埋在我身体中的样子，他俯下身亲吻着我的脖颈。只不过一个痒痒的、轻轻的吻，我却嘤咛一声，感到一股热流冲击着小腹，带起一阵奇怪的、难以忍受的酸麻感。  
感觉到我的反应，他渐渐加重了嘴上的力度，从耳后舔吻至锁骨，从锁骨啃咬至胸前。点点火星样的酥痒从被他碰触到的每一寸肌肤上蔓延开来，星火燎原般地燃烧起来，只希望能得到更多的碰触。小腹传来一阵阵的酥麻感，有种摸不到的瘙痒和空虚，让我禁不住难受地扭动着身体。  
“啊、啊……唔……”  
我听到自己口中溢出的不能阻挡的呻吟。下面的疼痛早已在种种奇异的感受下淡化，我不自觉的扭动让更加湿润的甬道主动般地含入了更多坚挺，吃进更多异物的痛感也不似刚才的强烈，混入了一丝麻痒的渴望。  
我听到了他越来越重的呼吸声，心知他在忍耐自己来俯就我的感觉，忍不住又把腿往他身上缠的更紧一些。  
“别、啊……别忍了，全部、进来……”  
他微抬起身，正对上了我渴望的眼神，终于忍不住般地一声喘息，挺身而入。  
“——”  
指甲掐进了他的肩膀，头直直向后仰去，眼前仿佛有炫目的白光闪过。我想要叫喊，嗓子里却发不出声音。他的坚挺狠狠地撞击入我的柔软，仿佛炸裂在身体的最深处，什么东西撕裂的痛感袭向我的脑中。身体被撑开，坚挺埋入的存在感太过鲜明，那一瞬间我连呼吸都已失去。  
私密处紧密地贴合在一起，我终于完全被他占有。脑中浮现的这个事实让我在疼痛中也感到了一丝甜蜜，心中漾起的幸福让我的身体也显出一分欢欣。  
痛感还未淡去，他也并没有立即开始律动。再一次地，他的唇贴上了我胸前挺立绽放的蓓蕾。被痛感压过的快乐迅速抓准机会抬起了头，从胸前袭向头脑，传递至下身。烟火一般的快感开始在我脑中绽放，甜美的战栗飞速地传向全身，小腹的酥麻让承受着侵占的甬道不自觉地收缩着，没有完全褪去的疼痛在这快感的袭击下却变成了催化剂一般。  
似乎是感觉到了我身体的欢迎，他一边继续吮吸着蓓蕾一边开始动作起来。坚挺一下下、缓慢而坚实地撞入身体的深处，带来源源不断、几乎要将我的意识撕碎的快感。  
坚挺每一次的退去都让下身感到一丝空虚，甬道忍不住地收缩着，仿佛这样就能缓解那一刻的寂寞。下一秒的挺进和充实却没能让它放松，而是更加紧实地缠上涨满的坚挺，似乎不想让它离开一般。  
渐渐的、他也不再欺负我的胸前，只是带着深重的喘息声全身心投入地占有我，坚挺侵入的速度越来越快，力度越来越大。我早已被快感弄得没了力气，只能攀附着他的身体，无法控制地呻吟着。  
“唔——！”  
突然，我的身体无法控制地战栗起来，还没弄明白发生了什么，头脑就被淹没在一次撞击带来的与众不同的快感下，脚趾都不由地绷紧蜷起，头皮一阵阵地发麻。  
“七叶……这边……很舒服吗？”  
感到我不同的反应，一直没有说话，只是认真动作的他终于开了口。他声音不似平时的柔滑，稍带一分情欲的暗哑，我不禁沉迷了其中，忘记了回答。  
他也不再问，直接用行动找到了答案。  
一瞬间，暧昧的水声伴着喘息声便响在寂静的屋中。  
快感在身体中攀升，如潮水般汹涌。一浪袭来还没得退去，就又迎来下一浪更凶猛的攻势。层层叠叠，逐渐快涨满整个身体。  
身体要融化般，已经什么都做不了，连攀住他的肩头都已无力做到。缠住他身体的双腿早已没了力气，却因他的肆虐无法收回，只能软软地垂在一旁。我无力地瘫在地上，任凭他欺压律动，任凭呻吟从嘴中流出，任凭身体被快感淹没，溺在这极乐的世界当中，脑中除了快乐只余一片空白。  
肉体和灵魂的界限相融的那一刻，眼前仿佛放开了焰火，他的低吼和我的呻吟交汇在了一起。  
这一刻所有的壁障都被打破，曾经存在的隔阂、犹疑、矛盾、痛苦，都在爱欲的结合中消弭尽失。  
从此就不再是两个人了。站在同样的位置，面对同样的世界，相互支持，相互鼓励。  
他是我可以用爱意守护一生的夫君，不论未来怎样，我都将给他全部的包容和信任。  
作为对方的依靠，面对一切的希望和痛苦。为了对方而努力，并肩前行，携手共进。  
这一刻他吻上我，交缠的唇齿间泄露出呻吟与爱意。  
夜还浅，情正浓。

Fin.


	4. 杂食系男子的食肉旅途-良缘-肉系列02

“你以为，我是只会说甜言蜜语的男人吗？当然要身体力行了。”  
这句话本身……大概也能算在甜言蜜语里了吧？  
明知道他太乱来了……不仅放着自己繁杂的事情不管，还这样纵容我。  
心里其实想着不应该纵容他这样纵容我。  
但也清楚地感到，自己抵抗的力度并不太够。  
虽然向他抱怨着破坏了我的感动，实际上心里的感动却越来越深。  
这份感动，并非只针对他的这份宠溺。  
而是那其中展露的爱意。  
已经，和这个人共同生活了很久。  
一直看着他、爱着他的我，对他的了解也越来越多。  
身为我夫君的这个人啊，想得不多，不会深究，不论对自己的心思，还是别人的心思，都迟钝得不行。  
但是与此相对，他其实是一个非常有行动力的人。  
他不会去考虑别人在想什么，不会去考虑别人的目的，而是在看到别人需要的时候直接付诸行动。  
他在心里所感受到的东西，即使自己不懂，即使自己并没有意识到那所代表的意义，他也会诚实地顺从于自己的心意。  
他是一个真正的表里如一的人。  
大概也归功他生长于寺院这样单纯的环境吧，除了他以外，从未见过如此单纯到极致的人。  
跟他在一起很久之后，回想起以前的事情，这种感觉也越发分明。  
在帮我阻挡男装的流言时，毫不犹豫就去做了的他。  
不管怎么想，以他从小到大，二十年以来的行为信念，都应该是尽力维护寺院，而不是这样连考虑都不多加就为我开脱吧？  
那个雨夜，向我做出初次的告白时的他。  
他单纯，但并不笨，或者应该说极为聪慧，丝毫不负他的名字。想他曾数次猜中过我的心思，便充分说明了不是做不到了解别人的心思，只是没有做的自觉罢了。他不会不知道，在那种情况下，那是不能说出口的东西。但，他最终还是说了。只是，这份对自己的坦诚，被我带向了谎言的旅途。  
但即使在这谎言之中，他也还是顺着自己的心意下定了无法拥有也要守护的决心。  
这个事实，是在最后的告白时，他向我吐露的。当时他展露出的霸道和坚持，说实话让我惊讶。  
我曾对他有过误解，在第一次的苦涩拥抱之时。因为，我一直看到的，是他对所有人的付出与温和。我并没有感到其中，对于我的不同。或者，也许只是身在局内的我，才感受不到那份不同吧？  
而最后这强硬的告白，让我第一次清醒地意识到，这个人的表里如一，这个人对自己心意的坦诚行动，对我来说和别人有多么大的不同，对我来说有多么大的意义。  
那是我第一次清醒地意识到，这份对我的坦诚，是这个人对爱的表达。  
不会深究其中的原因与意味，只是就这么顺着心意表达出来。  
那并非甜言蜜语。他只是这么想着，然后就这么说了出来。  
在意识到这个事实的一刻，本已爱恋着他的我，便再也无法拒绝这样的爱。  
能得到来自于这个人的，如此珍贵的爱，我何其有幸。  
除了接受和回应，还有什么更能回报这份单纯的爱呢？  
无法抵抗这份来自他的爱意，我最终纵容了自己。  
胡思乱想之中，在我无力的抵抗下，他已解开了我的衣。  
清晨的空气还有几分凉，我感到暴露在外的皮肤有一点战栗。  
但是那战栗，很快就平复在他火热的体温下。  
决定纵容自己也纵容他的我，勾下他的脖子献上了一个吻。  
得到了这份确认，他嘴上和手上的动作，立刻就活跃了起来。  
这个人的行动力，不论在哪方面，都体现得十分明显呢……  
忍不住想起了我们的初夜。  
不得不说，现在想起来，我几乎都有点怀念他初夜的样子。  
这个人害羞的样子，实在太可爱了，可爱到我都可以主动欺负他。  
但在他的行动力越来越强盛的现在，似乎我就算再热情，也都再也敌不过他了。  
在这种事情上也完全不会遮掩的直白的他，杀伤力实在……太强了。  
起初还有几分初经人事的羞意，就算再顺从于心意，多多少少也有收敛。  
然而到了现在……  
“唔……”  
“七叶，你的这里，还是这么敏感。”  
他的手轻轻捻着我胸前的蓓蕾，脸上带着笑意这么说着。  
我的脸有几分发热。  
所以才敌不过他啊……就算再热情，想要回应他的心再热烈，即使在面对他的爱意的时候可以毫不顾忌地全情投入，这种羞人的话，我也不像他可以这么淡定地说出来啊！  
心里腹诽着，然而胸前传来的熟悉的刺激感，仍让我闭上眼轻轻喘息。  
他不再刺激已经凸起的蓓蕾，火热的大掌包裹住我的圆润，轻轻地揉捏着。  
“我记得……上次这么做的时候，你也很喜欢？”  
“……”  
我咬着嘴唇，睁开眼微微瞪了他一下，眼神却被他在胸前揉捏的手吸引了。  
一直都很喜欢他这双手，修长有力，骨节分明。并不是十分光滑，略略的粗糙感在肌肤上摩挲，酥酥麻麻的，非常舒服。现在眼见着胸前的柔软在这双手上被揉弄成各样的形状，不说那酥麻的快感，光是这份被那双漂亮的手包裹着的事实，都足以点燃我心头的火焰。本应有点羞耻的画面，像有着奇异的魔力一般吸引着我的目光。  
几乎接近入迷地看着这双手，视野中却突然出现了他的脸。  
“看来，果然很喜欢啊。那这个……喜欢吗？”  
我瞪大了眼睛，已经不由地屏住了呼吸，浑身发紧地看着他。他伸出舌头的模样太过……情色，对于对他的颜完全没有抵抗力的我来说，这一幕更是让我几乎停止心跳。  
更别提那舌尖即将触到的，正是因被他握在手中而尤其凸现出来的蓓蕾。  
身体好像已经迟钝地不能整合各方面的感觉，虽然眼睛确确实实地看到了舌尖舔舐上的那一刻，但身体却对此完全没有准备般，被那热度和触感激得剧烈地跳动了一下。  
虽然不是第一次被这样对待，不，应该说从第一次开始就被他这样对待过，但对这种刺激的触感我总是无法适应。更别提，初夜时的那动作，只是陌生的试探。而现今……绝对是刻意的引诱。  
这样的刺激让我集起全身心的注意力准备抵御接下来的刺激，但是出乎我意料，他没有再继续袭击那红点，只是用手继续抚摩着整个圆润，带着一分笑意看着我。  
“七叶，刚才的……喜欢吗？”  
我不禁有些羞恼，又不是很开得了口回答，只一味瞪着他。  
他也不急，一边继续手上温柔的动作，一边耐心地看着我。  
并不想落了下风。然而渐渐地，胸前没有得到进一步侵袭的蓓蕾……漾出了奇异的感觉。有点麻，有点痒，慢慢地难受了起来。  
这分麻痒随着他手在周围部位的动作而越发厉害起来，但他却一直不去触碰那中心的位置。我瞪着他的眼光不由自主地、慢慢地落回了胸前。  
看着他的手抚摸、揉捏，好几次仿佛要擦过中心，却又完美地避过了那一块。心中不由地升起了焦急……蓓蕾处越发难耐地漾起让人不满的感觉。想要……被触碰到……  
“七叶……喜欢吗？”  
刻意压低的嗓音低沉而充满诱惑，仿佛被那声音蛊惑了，我不由地回答，  
“喜欢……”  
话说出口的一刹那，我猛然醒悟过来，脸上一阵发热，但心中却不能控制地也升起了一丝期盼，希望话说出口的我，就此能得到他的爱抚。但看着他，我却发现他眼中的笑意越发地扩大，才突然意识到，我现在的表情和眼神，恐怕，装满了直白的期待吧……  
心里有一丝羞恼，但更多的似乎是一种放松，既然都已经说了，对象又是这个人，我也没什么更多需要害羞的了，就……全部诚实地告诉他吧。将我的热情，全部回应给他吧。  
“静慈，这里……想……继续……”  
主动抓住他抚摩我胸前的手，触碰到顶端的蓓蕾。虽然有一点点羞窘的勉强，我还是把这话说了出来。  
眼神禁不住偷偷地瞟向他，却似乎在他眼底看到了一丝……促狭？  
“你看，这种羞人的话，你不是也能够说出来的吗？”  
什么？我一时有一点迷茫，但看着他嘴角越来越灿烂的笑意，我猛然想到了……  
我刚才在心中的，腹诽……  
心中一下子升腾起一股无力和恼怒。先不论是我的心思好猜还是他太聪慧，这个行为……也太恶劣了！  
谁会想到，他还会有这样恶劣的一面呢？  
忍不住又想起了初夜时的他。那个羞涩的、即使行动起来也几乎不说话的人，去哪儿了？  
面对完全掌握了主动权的他，我心中不由起了几分不甘，有种深深的、想要反过来推倒他、宣告自己的主动权的冲动。  
然而我这里心思还没转完，他便凑上来亲吻了我一下。  
“七叶……你真是，太可爱了。”  
心不争气地猛烈跳动了一下。  
他带着满足和笑意看着我的眼睛。  
“你这副样子……充满了烦恼，又带了几分愉快的脸庞，我真是看不够。忍不住就想……让你露出这样的表情呢。”  
有些耳熟的台词……  
“本来以为……我是想再多看一次，最初遇见时的你的模样。”  
他慢慢俯下身到我的耳侧。  
“但是……我发现，只是单纯地喜欢而已。不止是这副表情，还想看到更多、更多你的样子。”  
我在心里深深地叹息了一下。  
恐怕，再没有比他这完全出于本心的情话，更有杀伤力的东西了。  
我再一次地，沦陷在了他的爱中。  
“静慈……来继续爱我吧。”  
这次真的丢掉了所有的羞耻心，我只想以与他相同的、甚至要更甚于他的热情，来回应他的爱。如果学着他一般地坦诚，不知道能不能做到？  
“你不说……我也会继续的……”  
耳边的低语拨动着我的心，他坏心地向我的耳朵吹了口气，引起了我的一阵战栗。  
“不过，既然……我的七叶对我有所不满，我当然也要有所表现了。”  
不满？什么不满……我有点迷茫。他抬起头，眼神温柔又暧昧。  
“接下来，你让我对你做什么，我就对你做什么，这样的主动权……夫人可还满意？”  
啊啊……平时，喜欢把我的名字用温柔的嗓音念得让人心颤的这个人，也就只有在这种时候，最喜欢用上“夫人”这个称呼了。  
以及……第二次了。  
对于这个人从不示以他人、又让我无法抱怨的恶劣之处，我真不知道该欢喜还是烦恼。  
再说了……哪里有主动权啊？  
“……说到底，还是你对我做嘛。”  
“夫人想对我做什么的话，我也是完全不反对的哦。”  
真是败给他了。  
虽然这么想着，看着他完全不做假的掺了几分调笑的温柔神色，我的心里仍是划过一阵暖暖的笑意，嘴角禁不住要向上弯翘。  
“那就，先来吻我吧。”  
“遵命……我的夫人。”  
我最喜欢不过的便是这个人唇齿之间的气息，让人感到安逸，舒适，温暖。自从有一次，被他一个轻柔的吻，吻到舒服得近乎睡着之后，他肆虐我口腔的动作就变得激烈又热情，每每一个吻，就让我浑身酸软，如果是站立的亲吻，便几乎要攀着他才能够站稳脚步。但今天，他似乎又回归了曾经的轻柔，只慢慢吮吸着我的唇瓣，并不向里发起攻势。反而是已被他勾到情动的我，在他的小心翼翼之下，终于忍不住伸出舌头，主动撬开他的嘴深入了其中。  
然而，舌头寻到他的，缠绕上去的那一刻，他却突然发力，深深地在我的口中肆虐起来，舌头狂野地扫过能够寻到的每一处，又如交颈的天鹅般勾上我的舌尖，搅动出暧昧的水声。措手不及的我完全迷失在了他猛烈的攻势下，只能任由他搜刮吮吻，整个身体完全使不上力，只能在亲吻的间隙发出短暂的呻吟。  
狂风骤雨般的吻开始得突兀，停止得也迅速。我再回过神来时，他已又复最开始般地，轻柔地摩挲着我的唇瓣。他周身让人迷醉的檀香气息越发地浓厚，我的脑袋被这无法抵御的气息熏得晕晕乎乎，身体各处传来的需要爱抚的信号却被接收得清楚。  
“静慈……想要、摸……”  
“别急，夫人……你的上一个要求，我还没完成呢。”  
“可是，吻……”  
“夫人只说了吻，可没说要吻哪儿哦？要完全地回应夫人的要求，当然要……吻遍全身了。”  
低沉的嗓音透着满满的诱惑，还没来得及抱怨他的恶劣，我的脑中已不由地开始想像……被他吻遍全身的触感。  
“唔……”  
小腹一阵酥麻，脚趾都不由得蜷了起来。光是想像，便已让我躁动不安的身体更加地焦灼，身体的每一寸皮肤都在期待着……这个恶劣的人如他所说的对待。  
而这个恶劣的人……也抓准了这一刻，率先亲吻上了我的脖颈。  
“啊……”  
忍不住的呻吟从我口中传出。被他欺负得敏感到不行的我，即使是这样一个轻轻的吻，也带来汹涌冲入脑海的快感……他又接着落下了更多的吻，从脖颈吻到敏感的锁骨，又从锁骨滑向胸前。  
我喘息着看他亲吻圆润的柔软，中心的蓓蕾虽然从那最初的舔吻后就没有再受到直接的刺激，却一直颤巍巍地挺立着，彰显着对爱抚的渴求。一个吻、两个吻、三个吻，他的吻从圆润的边缘逐渐向中心前进着，我的呼吸也越来越乱，蓓蕾处禁不住传来一丝丝的麻痒，早已等不及他唇舌的触碰。  
这时，本在认真地动作的他稍稍侧过头，眼神朝我一扫。我忍耐而期待的表情……大概全都落入了他的眼中吧。他的嘴角又一次露出了……我已看过数次的笑意，我的心中升起一股不安。  
果然……故意般地动作夸张地，在离蓓蕾最近的地方落下一个响亮的亲吻后，下一个吻跳过了那顶点，落到了另一方。  
“静慈……！”  
“夫人有何吩咐？”  
……这个人，真的，今天比平时要恶劣好多倍！  
如果不是被他吻到无力，真想欺负回去。虽然这么想，但身体酥软是不争的事实，我也只能跟他逞逞口舌。  
“你不是说要吻全身吗，怎么能不吻这里……”  
……身体的感觉让脑袋全部都乱掉了，没来得及深想，话说出口我就感到不太对……这哪里是逞口舌之利，分明是正中了他的下怀啊？  
果然，他笑得越发让人觉得可恶了……  
“夫人放心……既然夫人这么期待，那就把它当作最后的美餐吧？”  
我瞪着他，最后却也不得不败下阵来。他继续亲吻着我，舒服的触感瓦解着我的那一点点的小恼怒，身体摆在这里，我没法不承认，他的恶劣调戏带给我的是身体更深的渴望和欢愉。  
在胸前绕了两圈后，他的吻落向了腰侧。若是平常，大概只会觉得痒，被他亲吻到难耐之处笑闹做一团也不是没有过的事情。但今天，大约是真的情动得厉害，并不是不痒，但也并不是不能忍受……或者说，从某种角度更加不能忍受。或许是会痒的皮肤本就比其它部位要敏感，熟悉我身体的这个人，恰恰在腰侧的这里用上了灵巧的舌头，舌尖划过皮肤，燃起了让人战栗的刺激感觉。这感觉太过刺激，我忍不住扭着腰呻吟着想要躲开，却被他完全制住了身体。无法挣脱，身体虽然绷着劲却只能无力地承受来自他的欺凌，奇特难耐的麻痒感随着他的动作从腰侧漾至全身。想要好好承受这份快意，又想赶快逃离这种痛苦，在此之间挣扎的我身上很快地浮起一层薄汗。他终于停止唇舌在我腰侧的游移时，总算能够放松下来瘫软着喘息的我听到了他的低笑。  
“七叶……我想到一个省钱的好办法。”  
他又来覆上了我的唇。这次是一个浅浅的吻，不过我好像……尝到了一点……咸味儿？  
他在我唇边低低笑着，  
“吃一次你，我就一天不用吃盐了。”  
已经被他折腾到思绪纷乱的我，脑中缓慢地晃过一个念头……这个人哪儿来的这么些说笑话的精力？然而这个念头也就是这么晃过去罢了，刚才挣扎得厉害，来自身体的激烈又骤然停了下来，这个落差让我一时有些不适应。躺在那里感受着他的温度，有种累极时歇下的软绵绵的感觉，闭上眼，身体有种飘在空中般的晃悠悠的错觉感。  
唇上又印上了一个温柔的吻，即使闭着眼，即使上一刻他还是一副坏心眼儿的模样，我也能感觉到这一吻中的温柔和宠溺。轻轻回应吸吮着他的唇，舒适安心的气息，永远都是这样温暖。  
“七叶，你真美……我好像怎么爱你也爱不够。”  
和气息一般温润的声音，说出来的却是这样肉麻的情话。如果换做是我，一定会变得很奇怪吧？但从这个人口中说出，却让人完全感到是从心底溢出般的自然。热情激烈的爱抚，和润物无声的温柔，这两者之间的转换也那么圆融如意。  
我到底，爱上了多么神奇的一个人。  
每当我以为我对他的爱恋已经到达顶点时，只要他一个安静的侧颜，一抹温柔的笑意，每多看他一眼，每多懂他一点，心中的欢喜与爱恋就要更深一分。  
“静慈……我爱你。”  
也许是身为女子天然的矜持和羞涩，即使心中有深深的爱恋，我也很少对他说出像他那样的表白和情话。但是此刻，这句话，却从我口中自然地流了出来。  
“我知道。”  
简单的、低沉的三个字。我的眼眶却一下子热了起来。  
爱恋有多深，感动便有多深。  
即便我什么都不说，这个人也一直是懂我的。  
拥有他的爱和理解的我，夫复何求？  
“七叶。”  
他温柔地唤着我的名。看着他越发柔软的眼神，我知道，他也一定懂我现在的心情。  
“静慈，继续……吻我吧，我想要……”  
今天第一次没有露出调笑的神色，他温柔地应了一声，便往下退了退，轻轻吻上了我的大腿根部。没有什么花样，只是密密麻麻地、一个接一个地落下轻柔的吻。  
躁动的心仿佛静下来了，他柔软的唇落在皮肤上的触感，带来轻飘飘的舒适,心里的满足和幸福涨的满满当当。  
开始要吻到小腿的时候，他没有再后退，而是托起我的腿，轻轻抬了起来。原本贴着被褥的、略微湿润的腿后侧猛然接触到微凉的空气，起了一丝凉意。由于角度原因原本看不到的他的脸，又落入了我的眼中。看着他微闭着眼、认真得几乎让我觉得带着虔诚地落下一个个吻，我不知道为什么紧张了起来，眼神像被咒住了一般黏在他的脸上不能移开。随着吻的逐步下滑，我的腿，也被他越抬越高，弯折向身体的方向。终于，他亲吻到了我的脚背。在不常被触碰的敏感皮肤感受到吻落下的一刻，他突然睁开了眼，平时温和的眉眼在这一刻染上了无比魅惑的气息。心脏狠狠地跳动了一下，我感到浑身都僵硬了起来，呼吸变得急促，却仍挪不开视线。就这么在我的视线之下，他正亲吻着我脚背的唇边，慢慢、慢慢地，绽开了一抹笑意。手不能控制地抓紧了身下的床褥，我的头脑有点混乱。他这突如其来展现出的绝美的容颜，似乎不管多少次都会震撼到我。  
就在我呆滞的这一刻，他嘴角的笑又染上了恶劣的意味。脑袋还没有反应过来，他突然发力把我抬起的腿压向身体。下身一下完全暴露在外的姿势让我不由低呼了一声，下意识地试图并起腿来。然而，这样的姿势下，就算并住腿……好像情况也没有什么改善。想到私密处此时完全展露在了他的眼前，无比的羞意又从心里探出了头。果然这种事情，要完全不害羞还是太困难了……  
“夫人别急。”  
把我的种种举动收入眼中，他笑着亲吻了一下我的小腿后侧。  
“这边的任务……还没完成呢。”  
随着话音，他在腿后侧落下了和之前完全不同的吻。不再轻柔，用力的吸吮带来了一点点刺痛，混杂了奇妙的快感从吻落下之处升上脑中，稍微有一点粗鲁的对待却带来了更加激烈的快感。从小腿到大腿，越接近私密处的皮肤就越敏感，他吸吮的力度也越来越大。随着奇妙的触感离私密处越来越近，我的心跳越来越慌，呼吸越来越乱，身体越来越焦灼。  
好像有一点期待，知道自己在期待什么，又有些羞涩，只能感受着他带给我的温暖和快感，呆呆地盯着他看。这个角度，正好……能看到他略略敞开的衣襟内的景致。被这光景晃了神，我喉头一动，下意识地作出了吞咽的动作，眼光不由地从他的脖颈看向锁骨，又从锁骨滑落至胸膛。偏白的皮肤隐没在深蓝色的作务衣内，似乎比起赤裸还要诱人。  
“七叶？”  
此刻我才意识到，虽然自己的衣物早已被他剥开，但他的衣物却一直好好地穿在身上。或许也不能叫做好好的，在刚才的种种动作中，他的衣衫也已散乱不堪，却更显得……迷人又勾心。  
“七叶？”  
毫不怀疑他是故意地弄出如此这般，我赤身裸体，他却不是的景象，我的心中升起一丝忿忿不平，却又心虚地感到这不平更多地是为了想要更多看到他身体的欲望。我的眼神黏在他衣物和皮肤交界的地方挪不开，恨不得能够钻进衣物中去。  
“七叶？”  
恍然听到他唤我的声音，我慌忙把眼光移向他的脸，才发现他已停下了亲吻，在观察我的神情。  
“好看吗？”  
在听到他带着调笑的声音后，我起初被抓包的慌乱反而立刻消失了。我自己的夫君，又这么好看，当然是怎么看、看多久都理直气壮，又没有错。今天被他调戏这么多次，这件事上怎么能还被他牵着鼻子走？  
“好看啊，要是脱了衣服肯定更好看。”  
我带着要扳回一局的心思回答他。  
“哦？”  
我看着他摸摸下巴，笑意又深了一分，大手抚上了我的腿根处，  
“我倒是觉得夫人染上色泽的这里更加迷人呢。”  
我这才注意到，我的腿上已然被他印上了斑斑驳驳的红痕，在白皙的腿上显得分外迷乱。他的手从点点红痕上划过，痒痒的，让我的脸有点热。还没想好要怎么回答，他又开口，  
“不过，得到夫人的表扬我很高兴。这倒让我想起来一件事……”  
他俯身贴近我。这下我原本并拢的大腿也不得不分开被他欺身压过来，光裸的下身直接贴在他的衣物上，触感让我不知该把注意力放到下身还是逐渐贴近的他。眼神不能控制地在两处游移，他肯定注意到了，倒是没有取笑我现在的这份纠结，靠近的样子似乎确实非常高兴。  
莫不是真的因为我坦诚地赞美了他，所以在高兴？这样的话，真是很……可爱呢……  
有一点开心和感动地这么想着，就听到凑近的他这么说着，  
“我突然想起，夫人似乎对脱我的衣服有着特别的兴趣呢。”  
……白感动了！这分明，只是想到了新的捉弄我的方法嘛？  
“我哪里有过特别的……唔……”  
刚想反驳他，我突然想起，好像，确实……初夜的时候，他的衣服就是我主动……但是后来就再没有过了啊！之后不管谁的衣服，都是他自己动手……  
“以前一直没有察觉到夫人的这个兴趣，是我的不对。但是夫人也尽可以自己提出来，何必忍得如此辛苦？”  
谁……谁忍得辛苦了？不对，谁有这个兴趣了？啊……这个时候，我还真的不能说没有兴趣。我不禁被他绕的头脑有点乱，再说了……  
“别的不说，就今天，你给过我脱你衣服的机会吗？”  
“主动权我可是早就交给夫人了，我还以为是夫人就想看我这样子才不让我脱衣服的。并且我说了，夫人对我做什么……我都是不会反对的哦？”  
被这个人弄得哑口无言，虽然很想要和他争辩一番这个事情，但是……眼见着他胸膛的那片肌肤贴得越来越近，他身上特有的檀香气息也浓郁了起来，我不禁眨眨眼，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“来，夫人……帮我脱衣服。”  
像被他暗沉的嗓音蛊惑了一般，我伸手拉开了他衣服的系带。  
由于姿势的缘故，系带刚一解开，衣襟便自然地垂落了下来，大片赤裸的肌肤顿时迷了我的眼。虽然已经见过很多次，但是却是第一次在这么近的距离看到春色绽放的瞬间。我只觉得口干舌燥，想到这番景致只有自己能看到，一时又有点小小的成就感。  
“这么喜欢？”  
我把眼光从他诱惑迷人的胸腹移开，望向他让人沦陷的带着笑意的琥珀色眼瞳，终于忍不住伸出手……搂住他的脖子拉下来亲吻。  
如同初夜那晚，我把腿缠上了他的身体。亲吻的时候，两个人赤裸的胸腹紧紧地贴在了一起，挺立着的蓓蕾蹭在他的胸膛之上，些许的摩擦点燃着越来越多的渴望。唇齿之间的快意，也更引得蓓蕾处传来一阵阵酥麻。待到吻毕的时候，我已经开始有些难耐地刻意去摩蹭着他，以缓解那里不满的欲望。  
“这里，等不及了？”  
盯着他闪烁着光芒的漂亮的眸，从那其中看到了自己现在迷离的样子，心里和身体上涨满的欲望让我渴望地点点头。  
“听夫人的。”  
又亲吻了一下我的唇瓣，他微微弓起身，向下，含住了一侧的蓓蕾。  
感到那美妙触感的一刹那，我发出一声难耐的叹息，忍不住向上刻意地挺起胸部。更加绷紧的肌肤对刺激显得更加敏感，而他也没有放过这送上来的美餐的意思，仔细地在口中研磨着甜美的蓓蕾。牙齿轻轻地、柔柔地啃咬了一番娇嫩的顶端，星星点点的微痛感反而更刺激了蓓蕾的感度，显得越发精神。舌尖随后跟上，快速地一遍遍掠过尖端部位，舒服得我不住呻吟。一侧的蓓蕾受到他灵活唇舌的照顾，另一侧也并没有被忽略，覆上了一只热度十足的手掌。略粗糙的指腹耐心地摩擦着尖端，又在蓓蕾将要习惯这种触感时换做了有几分粗鲁的捻动拧压。和唇舌不一样的感觉，两侧蓓蕾之间不平衡的刺激神奇地融合在一起，达成了和谐奇妙的快感。  
被欺压了太久、又时不时被打断停顿的压抑在肌肤下面的快感，被胸前的刺激一点点激发了出来，浑身的燥热和麻痒都期待着进一步的抚摸和碰触，在自己的喘息和呻吟中，我几乎能听到血液奔腾在身体中的声音，强烈的欲望涌上来，让我头脑发昏，胸口发紧。  
双腿紧紧地缠绕在他的背上，紧贴的下体即使还隔着一层布料也能感受到他涨满的欲望。在他停下口中的肆虐看向我时，我毫不意外地在那清澈的眼底也看到了奔涌的暗流。  
“静慈……给我吧……”  
感到他紧贴我的下体动了动，似乎又涨大了一分。然而没想到的是，都这种时候了，他仍露出了一丝恶劣的神色，用越发暗哑的、充满情欲的嗓音笑着，  
“全身……还有一处，最重要的地方没有吻到呢，夫人莫非忘记了？”  
说罢，他故意将下身往前顶了顶。  
在脑袋想明白他的意思时，我全身的血液都仿佛留向了下体，私密处不由地收缩着，脑袋里充斥着不知名的杂音，他的声音仿佛从很远的天边传来般空远，耳边回响是的怦怦的心跳声和汩汩的血流声，喉咙已干涸得发不出声响。  
“既然夫人实在开不了口，那就让我用行动来代替夫人表达吧……”  
他的手抚上我的腿，我机械地顺从着他的力道，将缠着他的腿放松分开，被他压在手下。  
私密的花朵顿时正正地绽放在他的眼前。被认真注视着那处连自己都没有看过的地方，我的意识一下子回来，无法控制的羞意从心中奔腾而出，不由用手捂住了面庞不去看他。  
“夫人真的不想看吗？最后的吻哦。”  
我紧紧捂着眼，不理会他，心头像擂鼓一般，呼吸却迟缓到快要窒息。  
“也好，那么……”  
他低沉下去的尾音让我心头一紧。视觉的失去似乎让其它的感官都变得灵敏起来，何况我的身体现在已极尽敏感……在这一片黑暗中，就连房间里微微的气流拂在皮肤之上的触感，都异常清晰。他的手毫无预兆地触到私密处的一刹那，我的身体就剧烈地震颤了一下。稍稍有些后悔捂住眼，完全不知道他此刻要做什么，但是又不好意思在这个时候重新去看。感觉到他的两只手，分别扒住了两侧的花瓣轻轻分开。虽然不是没有被看过，但从来没有、在如此羞耻的姿势下，被如此清楚认真地观察过……无比的羞意和紧张让我绷紧了全身，甚至有些微微的颤抖。  
“啊——”  
一阵轻柔的气息吹拂在被分开的花瓣之上，由于紧张而敏感无比的我不由地惊叫出声，随即便听到了他的轻笑。  
“七叶，我可要吻了。”  
听到他这么说，我咬紧了嘴唇，全身戒备着等待着他的侵袭，然而却半晌都没有动静。即使今天体会了太多他的恶劣，心里有几分警惕觉得不应该放松下来，但是紧绷的身体却不由地松懈了起来。心里有种预期这下他应该会行动了，然而他却出乎我意料的仍没有动作。  
“七叶。”  
正在我胡思乱想之时，他突然轻轻唤了我一声。  
下意识地，我抬起头，挪开手，看向他。  
于是我还是看到了，这个恶劣的人的舌尖碾上花核的那一刻。  
眼睛和花核传来的信息同时交汇到脑中，一瞬间炸开了一片花火。  
“啊啊啊啊——”  
不能控制地喊叫出声，我挺直身子仰起头，手紧紧抓住了床褥，力度几乎要把床单抠破，脚趾蜷缩到极致。全身积蓄到现在的快感全部释放了出来，一瞬间淹没了我。不管是头脑还是身体全部被汹涌的快感袭击充斥着，让人头脑发麻的一波波浪潮打来，我仿佛要融化一般，身体微微痉挛。眼前失了神般什么也看不到，意识迷失在一片空白之中。  
待到这剧烈的快感渐渐平息下来，我绷紧到极致的身体才终于得以放松，瘫软在床铺上，慢慢捡回了意识，看着罪魁祸首的这个人笑着凑过来。  
我伸出有些无力的胳膊搂住他的脖子，亲吻上他还沾染着我的味道的唇。  
“满意了？”  
“这句话应该问夫人才对吧，夫人还满意否？”  
感受到这个人宽厚的胸膛，火热的温度，我才得到满足的酸软身体竟然又有几分活络了起来。还没有、得到这个人的拥抱……  
“……我不满意。”  
他笑意更深。  
“但凭夫人吩咐。”  
我抱紧他，贴向他的耳边。  
“静慈，抱我。”  
“是，我的夫人。”  
窗外景致正好。  
屋内半晌贪欢。

漫长的早间运动终于结束时，日头早已升得老高。  
我软在他的怀中，不禁还是有几分愧疚和自责。  
“静慈，你今天的工作……”  
“上午的工作都已经完成了，其它事情下午可以解决。”  
诶？我愣住了……完成上午全部的工作，光早上我贪睡的那一会儿，恐怕不够吧？  
他抱着我，吻了吻我的额头。  
“今天上午的工作是对账，我昨晚就完成了。”  
昨晚……  
“所以这才是你昨天那么晚才回来的原因？”  
“算是。其实原本没打算这样，只是想把昨天的部分完成罢了。都怪你过来给我送毯子时的样子……太美。”  
虽然是甜言蜜语……我还是不禁无语了。  
“有什么关联吗？”  
他笑着把我搂得更紧了一点。  
“当然有。都是因为你，让我当时就很想欺负……不过后来我觉得，这样更有意思。”  
“原来你都是预谋好的！”  
虽然心里有点美滋滋的感觉，除了他的辛苦让我有点心疼外也并不觉得有什么生气的理由。但是……总觉得，很不甘心啊！  
好像从头到尾都被这个人牵着走了……  
叹口气，我窝进他的怀中闭上眼，心里却暗暗打起了小主意。

青莲日报讯，负责准备午膳的行者阿正悄悄向记者爆料，当天住持大人的午膳，是不愿透露姓名的寺庭夫人死缠烂打坚持亲手准备的爱心餐。他特意观察了一下，住持大人在吃下第一口后稍稍愣了一下，不过马上便恢复如初，只是对寺庭夫人传递了一个充满笑意和爱恋的眼神。据悉，寺庭夫人还吩咐膳堂，以后住持大人的膳点，都按照这种他喜欢的口味来准备。对他们之间深切的爱，阿正表示十分感动。寺院的继承人，真的不用担心呢。  
可喜可贺~可喜可贺~  
不过夫人，你不觉得这种行为，是在暗示你夫君什么事情吗？  
调皮的夫人，看来明天也要为夫君带盐了。

Fin？

附：前一天晚上  
夜深，桌前的烛火摇曳。七叶给还在桌前写东西的慧海师父披上一条毯子。正在记账的慧海师父继续专心写着笔下的记录，眼中显露出一丝温柔。一条写完，他自然地向旁边微转身体，头稍稍上扬，闭上眼，正亲吻上弯下腰的七叶的唇。一个浅浅的吻毕，七叶直起身离开，慧海师父继续记着账，嘴角多出了一抹淡淡的笑。

花絮恶搞版本：

反馈：那还要记账，直接推倒（喂  
回应：一个浅浅的吻毕，七叶直起身离开，却被慧海师父一把拉住压了上去……半晌过后，慧海师父继续记着账，嘴角多出了一抹淡淡的笑。

反馈：还有精神继续记账不愧是金牛座233333333333333  
回应：一个浅浅的吻毕，七叶直起身离开，却被慧海师父一把拉住压了上去……第二天早上，慧海师父继续记着账，嘴角多出了一抹淡淡的笑。

反馈：喂喂，有点坚持啊！（就算精尽人亡也要先记账（（（（（（  
回应：一个浅浅的吻毕，七叶直起身离开，却被慧海师父一把拉住压了上去……第八天早上，慧海师父继续记着账，嘴角多出了一抹淡淡的笑。  
↑一次七夜郎的意味（别闹！

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记:  
> 前一天晚上的段子是之前提供给杯杯大的点图脑洞之一，因为写到最后把这段剧情融进去了，于是连着恶搞花絮一起放出来233  
> 所以这篇的重点就是让天天被欺负的某海过一把欺负别人的瘾（等等！  
> 并且特别体现了详略得当的精髓（滚！  
> 前戏写到一半的时候就开始担心上垒后写不出东西，然后受杯杯大点拨醒悟过来可以这样233真得挺好的，不然肉吃太多也太腻了=3=诶觉得我有点太循规蹈矩了没有随心所欲的精神233  
> 反正这回的精华就是慧海师父怎么恶劣地调戏欺负七叶~觉得他简直把一生的坏心眼儿都用在这里了……反正，他也就能在这种时候欺负一下夫人了，他的坏心眼儿难道还有什么别的地方可以用吗？不过我在写的时候还是无数次感慨师父你简直恶劣得我无法直视啦！草食系尝到肉味儿后的学习力是很惊人的！特别是慧海师父此等聪慧之人（（（  
> 然后……一如既往地往里面试着融了一些自己的理解和想法233  
> 先是最开始的部分，因为我是想顺着良缘结局把肉给补完一下的，所以一上来面对的就是游戏里那部分的剧情。在这里七叶对慧海师父很快就败下阵来，因为是从七叶的第一人称角度来写的，不可避免地想到这里七叶的心情。我总感觉以七叶来说的话，并不是会轻易纵容慧海师父忽视工作的233然后又同时想到，良缘的告白剧情的时候，一开始她是要走的，然后被慧海师父强硬的告白留了下来。在那告白的时候……会是怎样的心情呢？忍不住就去乱想了，所以这个开头的一千字我卡了两天多（（（  
> 说起来在草食系里我就想表现对慧海师父的这样一个印象：对自己非常坦诚的奇妙的行动力。大家看到草食系前半部分和后半部分的慧海师父反差似乎很大，当时这里真的很难想好把握好，我想，以慧海师父其人，就算是在推倒告白的地方霸气了一把，他这个草食系也不会一下子就变生猛的啦w所以面对初夜我最初真是怎么都下不了手，但是真的很想写，这是一个意义重大的事件（事件什么鬼！）。所以你们看到了我还特意铺垫了一下他的知识来源【摊手】不然后半段行动力超强的他我都不好下笔……  
> 咳，有点跑题233总之，草食系里后来慧海师父的行动力就是这样……我的想法，在杂食系最开始七叶的这段心理活动也就说明了一部分，我每每想到的时候总要迷得翻滚半天……从慧海师父自己都没意识到的时候开始，他的爱，就已经开始体现于他的行动力之间了啊！即使后来，两人入了谎言的歧途，他也仍是顺从自己的心意，下了一直守护的决心不是吗？  
> 良缘的告白，也是这种行动力的体现。而这份行动力背后，对于这个人来说，展现的爱，谁……能够抵御呢？  
> “那并非甜言蜜语。他只是这么想着，然后就这么说了出来。”  
> 想到这里的时候我都快挂掉了……这是……何等的杀伤力！只要想到那都是这个人不加遮拦、没有掩饰的真心，简直要化掉了好吗？  
> 面对来自这样一个人的如此珍贵的爱，并且自身也爱恋着这个人的情况下……谁能够做到，不去回应呢？除了自己同样的爱以外，又有什么还能更好地回报这份爱呢？  
> 至此我捋清了自己对七叶告白时的接受，和结局时的纵容的想法。  
> 不过我也不知道在开头有没有表达清楚就是了……这里有一句算是总体表达看法的话“这份感动，并非只针对他的这份宠溺。而是那其中展露的爱意。”  
> 如果只是宠溺，我觉得是不足以让七叶由着他乱来的。无法拒绝的不是宠溺……是慧海师父单纯坦诚的爱。  
> 说起来说到慧海师父的，还有中间的“我知道”那段。寥寥几句话，那天下午我真的写到要哭了。写完那一点之后用了很久才让心情平静下来。得此良人，夫复何求？（配合良缘结局（非良缘告白）的“我知道”一句食用还可得到酥掉半边身子的奇效……  
> 唔，然后说说七叶这边，有一点我想说的关于七叶的很重要的想法，可能表现得有点弱……就是她对慧海师父爱的回应。我刚才写了一句“谁……能够抵御呢？”，但是，七叶的接受和回应，并不只是因为“无法抵御”。我在写正文的时候有这一句“本已爱恋着他的我”，我看的时候觉得这句话好不起眼啊……但这是不能缺少的。  
> 这份爱，不是完全的给予也不是完全的索取。  
> 说起来我特别喜欢七叶的一点，就是……她的男子力！（别闹！（就闹！  
> 她会回应自己的爱，会和爱人站在一起，有自我有原则，不会只躲在他人身后而是会自己面对。我真的很喜欢七叶啊……但是我总是表达不出来我心中的她的样子233  
> 特别喜欢杯杯大的那篇《吻痕》，我无法表达出来的心中的七叶，就在那里！“他怕夫人被那些流言蜚语影响了心情，可那人倒好，有时候还跟在香客后面，一脸认真地听着他们议论自己的事情，然后再当做笑话说给他听”，慧海师父爱着的，就是这样的夫人啊！  
> 嗯于是我不用自己描述了好开心233虽然心里明白但是写不明白（（（  
> 话说草食系的七叶写的我很开心，爱他就动手！无奈杂食系的慧海师父太坏了，主动权什么的……根本没法夺过来啊~只能最后使个坏了（结果还是使到了自己身上233话说盐什么的，我中间突然开了这个脑洞时的第一反应是：盐你妹啊——！【摔233那时也没想着结尾要这么搞，写着写着突然来了这个脑洞，就开心地放下了手上卡到死的肉先把结尾的通讯码了出来233然后写着写着，又想到了最后这个冷得不行的古老梗……  
> 开始写杂食系时最开始的想法和最后写出来的其实很不一样，本来还想更多表现七叶的主动，但慧海师父的恶劣像脱肛的野马一样脱离了我的控制……最后还变成了有预谋的事情（（（主要是有点在意慧海师父应该不太会完全不管寺院里的事情过来和夫人做开心的事情……然后突然想起了之前的脑洞段子觉得可以搭一下！2333好像也不错？  
> 总之大概就是这样？也想不起来还有没有什么忘记写的事情233  
> 后记写的好爽……那就到这里吧233


	5. 肉食系男子的食肉旅途-孽缘-肉系列03

我靠着墙边坐着，微微仰头。昏暗的灯光摇曳着，却没有让这个暗室明亮起来。  
灯光所照耀到的地方，似乎能看到墨般的浑浊，氤氲在这个狭小的室内，混杂在带有尘土味的淫靡气氛中。  
这是连菩萨都不会接近的黑暗之地。  
曾经有过一次，在刚开始我还保留了几分天真之时，向她询问，能否去她的处所。  
话说出口，我就感到了自己的愚蠢。  
当时她眼角冷寂的笑意，还历历在目。  
“能容纳我们的，只有这里啊……小叔。”

“啊……”  
坚挺被唇舌包裹的快感让我不由地叹息了一声，肉体的欲望如不知餍足的猛兽，要将人吞噬殆尽。  
低头看向在我身下动作着的她，白皙赤裸的身体是这黑暗之中唯一亮眼夺目的存在，然而我清楚，那其中隐藏的黑暗，又岂是这暗室所能比较。  
伸手摩挲起她胸前的圆润，她舔舐我坚挺的嘴边泄出一丝呻吟。我又揪住前段的蓓蕾拧捏了几下，那呻吟便又大了几分，嘴上动作的力度却也大了几分。  
我又舒服地叹了一声。闻声，她又吞吐了几下，继而抬起头来,嘴角挂着笑意。  
“舒服吗？”  
我抚摸着她的头发，轻轻挑眉。  
“当然。你的技术越来越好了。”  
她的笑意越发灿烂，洇满了黯色的眼间满是暧昧。  
“但你可比最开始要撑得久多了。”  
我也笑了起来，拉她过来亲吻，  
“别光说这个，我的技术……不也进步了吗？”  
她的回答含混在了热烈纠缠的唇舌中，我的思绪却不由脱离了眼前的时间。

自从撞见大哥和她以后，我就再无法停止脸上虚伪的笑容。  
不管是面对谁。尤其是……面对她。  
每天平静地问着好，处理着自己的事务，甚至，像从前一样和她下山采购。  
我们之间的气氛，似乎比起那段尴尬的时光，还要融洽。  
但那都是虚伪的。  
无根之花，已成死物。  
我很清楚，她已经死了。  
我永远地失去了她明亮俏丽的眼眸。  
曾下定决心，即使不能拥有，也要守护她的我，连守护的对象，都失去了。  
即使知道不该，心中的妄念却常把我的脚步偷偷带向她的居所。  
原以为在他们结合之后，大哥会搬去她的惠竹舍。毕竟，僧侣所居的大寝殿不好有女眷涉足。但后来我才想明白是自己天真了。不过是为了诞下继承人所做的修行，又怎需和平常夫妻一般共同出入呢。  
这个事实给我的心带来的，不知更多是伤痛还是庆幸。  
然而虽然不居住于此，在大哥东渡之前的不多时日，他却是惠竹舍的常客。身不由己地来到这里时，经常听到他们并不避讳的声音。  
我心中的妄念由此更加深重，而我却无法停止这样的罪孽。

大哥东渡的两三天之前，在经过渊府时，我被毫无预兆出现的她拦住。  
挂着笑，本想问好的我在看到她眼中的沉寂时，却觉得口不能言。  
她眼里闪现出没有波澜的笑意，在她拉住我的手把我拽进仓库当中时，我竟就呆呆地随她进去了。  
直到她拉下我，火热的舌头伸入我口中时我才回过神，一把推开她。  
“你疯了吗？”  
多天来第一次的失态，第一次拉下虚伪的面具，没想到是在这样的情况下。  
看到我这样，她不由笑得肆意。我无法控制地盯上了那溢满笑意的唇。  
已经很久没有看到她拥有波动的情绪，虽然这波动，也仍处于死寂之中。  
这时我的脑中不由回想起刚才她唇瓣的柔软和津液的清甜。心中的欲火……小小地燃烧了起来。  
“我没疯。”  
“你怎么能……”  
我说了半句，却不知道接下来该接什么。  
“智空师父就要走了。”  
她这么说着。手伸向了自己的衣带。  
“你应该清楚，他走了……”  
她的胴体就这么展现在我眼前。  
“我需要有人来满足我。”  
她贴过来。  
“不是吗？你听到过，我知道。”  
她的手伸向了我的衣服。我的身体却僵硬得无法阻止她。  
“你不是爱我吗？”  
我的衣服被她拉开。  
“既然爱，为什么不能满足我呢？”  
赤裸的肉身紧紧贴合在一起，火热地跳动着，我的心却冰冷一片。  
“你看，你明明……都这么有精神了。”  
是的，身体中我并不明白的欲望结合在一起，涌在下身。昂扬到疼痛的程度。  
“让我来教教你罢？你没体验过的……极乐。”  
什……么……？  
紧贴着我的肉体慢慢下移，我的眼光不能控制地随着她而下落，直到看到她张口含入我的那一瞬间。  
身体剧烈的颤抖，浑身的血流都汇聚到了下身，喷涌的快感随着我的喘息一同爆发。  
爆发结束时，她慢慢退开，直起身，嘴角挂了一丝白浊，眼中的笑意更盛。  
“我倒没想过会这样……”  
我只能瞪着她的唇边，脑中有些乱。她……竟然……吞下去了？  
虽然刚爆发过一次，但心中的欲火却更加旺盛了。  
但想到，既然她对我这样，那么……  
心又疼得像炸裂开来。  
恐怕我的痛苦也显露了几分在面上，她的眼仍然冷寂，却好像闪过了不一样的暗流。  
“真美……”  
好像听到她轻声的呢喃。然后，她的肉体又贴了上来，胳膊如蛇般缠绕上我的脖子。  
“慧海。”  
慧海。  
她清冷的声音吐出的这个称呼，既不熟悉，也不陌生，像魔咒一般缠绕着我。  
“怎么样？不想来满足我吗？”  
我有些茫然地盯着近在咫尺的她的眼睛。  
那其中，没有光彩，也没有我，只有一片黑暗和死寂。  
我突然醒悟了。她也并不是在寻找一个替身。  
只不过，是单纯地满足肉体的欲望罢了。  
无根之花，已成死物。  
然而那尸身，也可以成为守护的对象罢。  
是我，害的她跌落至地狱，那么，只要我随着她跳入其中，便可以一直守护了吧。  
我仍能完成我的决心，和誓言。  
对于罪孽深重的我来说，只有这样，在偿还的同时，积累更多的罪孽了吧。  
呵……能有这样的结果，圣尊仍待我不薄。  
感到脸上又浮起了那虚伪的笑容。  
她的眼中闪过的，似乎是满意，又似乎是失望。  
我笨拙地亲吻上她火热的唇，在这黑暗之中。  
那口中，还余留着我从来没有感受过的，我自己的味道。  
她的舌伸入我的口中，搜寻缠绕住我的，我本能般地回应着她。  
多么甜美，又苦涩。身体的欲望也再一次被激了起来。  
在激烈的亲吻中，她抓着我的手，抚上了她的胸。  
柔软，又有弹性，奇妙的触感。  
我下意识地揉捏着，感到尖端的部位渐渐硬了起来，不由捏了两下。  
她嘤咛一声，停止亲吻，用探究的眼神看看我，笑了。  
“悟性很高。”  
说罢，我被她推倒在地。  
虽然吓了一跳，我只目不转睛地盯着她。  
她就这么直接跨坐上了我的身体。  
那私密处的柔软，毫不避讳地碰触上我的坚挺。  
早已又一次抬头的那处，更加昂扬。  
“本来今天还想多教你一点，不过，这身体……”  
她一只手撑在我身上，居高临下地看着我，另一手摸向了私密处。  
“对你有欲望呢。”  
她的手在私密处一摸，带出了细细的银白色长丝。  
并不了解这代表了什么，但却本能地感到了一丝淫靡的内涵。  
“这，代表我已经准备好了。前戏……就下次再教你吧。现在，来学习怎么诚实地面对欲望如何？”  
她说着，手伸到身下，扶住我的坚挺，对着慢慢坐了下去。  
顶端感受到那从未体验过的湿热滑腻的触感，我的心一阵发紧，身体传来的快意又让我忍不住长叹一声。  
她却刻意地没有坐到底。稍稍进入，退开，再进入，再退开。  
小腹逐渐升腾起火热的不满，坚挺想要完全被包裹。  
我看向她的脸庞，感觉到我的视线，她嘴角露出一丝虚伪的笑，眼中却仍是沉寂的。  
那一瞬间，心中升起了混杂着不甘、愤恨、欲望和痛苦的复杂的情绪。  
我本能般地向上一挺身。  
“啊——”  
坚挺被那火热的气息紧紧裹住，肉体的舒爽让我不由得喘息，然而我的声音却被她的完全盖过。  
她的身子向后仰起，发出了我听不出是痛苦还是快乐的呻吟。  
在我再次看到她的脸的那一刻，我仿佛感到自己获得了救赎。  
那沉沦迷醉的表情，是我没有见过的美丽。诱惑而妖异。  
死寂的眼神一如既往，但那其中却燃起了熊熊的烈焰。  
我已多久……没见过她如此生动的表情。  
没见过她不带虚伪的快乐。  
心灵无法做到的事情，就交给肉体吧。  
即使这救赎，将带我至彼岸的地狱。  
肉体的快感不断地增强着，我的心却如同她的那般沉寂了下来。  
飞洒的汗水，扭动的躯体，难耐的呻吟。  
在这片狭小的黑暗中，从枯败的枝条上盛开了腐朽的花朵。  
甜美的快感袭击着身体，合着她的影子印在了心上。  
我恐怕再也离不开肉欲的侵蚀了。  
也再不想离开。  
我将和她一同死去，到地狱的尽头。

如今的我，对她的身体已再熟悉不过。  
我们之间欲望的主导，也逐渐由她，变成了我。  
一个缠绵的吻，可以进行到地老天荒，在其中点燃全身的欲望。  
唇舌纠缠之间，我的手不断游移在她的周身。  
柔软的胸，光滑的背，挺翘的臀。  
只用不同的抚摸，我便能让她扭动着身子对我要求更多。  
感受到她此刻的要求，我停止了这个吻，示意她转过身子。  
从背后贴上她，我一只手绕过她的腰侧环抱住她，另一只手则娴熟地探向桃花秘源，揉上她娇嫩的花核。  
大声地呻吟着，她闭上眼享受着这份快乐。脚趾用力蜷起，无意识地颤抖着。双腿时而由于刺激而忍不住合拢，却又马上会再度主动张开。  
我从后面吻上她的脖子。由轻吻，到舔舐，再到啃咬，留下一个个红印。  
她呻吟着转过头，寻求着我的唇舌。  
再度吻上她，我的手从花核向秘源洞口探去，不出意料，早已一片湿滑。  
不客气地直接探入两指，她被我吻住的唇边流露出深深的叹息。  
手指在秘洞中挑弄翻转着，带起了淫靡的水声。我揽着她腰腹的手向上欺凌起殷红的蓓蕾。当手指探寻到那个不一样的位置按压碾磨时，她已然保持不住接吻的姿势，只能歪着头不住地喘息。  
“慧海，不够……进来吧。”  
“好。”  
我笑着答应，抽出手指的一瞬间又听到她喘息一声。  
把湿淋的手指故意抹在她身上，黏滑的水迹看起来异常淫靡。  
她不在意地对我笑着，询问我想用的姿势。  
“还是你定。不从背后来就行。”  
她面色不变，  
“那就从正面来吧，不知道你这是哪儿来的偏见。明明挺舒服的，我还以为你们男人都会喜欢背后的姿势。”  
我停顿了一瞬间，才不在意地冲她笑笑，毫不意外地看到她眯了眯眼，脸上混杂着似乎是满意的复杂神色。  
早已发现，她喜欢这么做。  
而我也就由着她这么来。虽然如今，我对此的抵抗力也在逐步增强。  
毕竟，这样的疼痛，是我在麻木的欲望中能感受到的唯一。  
架起躺倒的她的腿，我缓慢地将胀痛的坚挺嵌了进去。  
看着她快乐的脸庞，我的心也仍是沉寂的，肉体的快感早已接管了一切。  
黑暗中我看着她的眼睛。  
这便是，我不愿从背后来的原因。  
我要看着她的眼睛。  
看着那空洞死寂的瞳，看着里面燃烧的熊熊烈火，看着我虚伪的倒影在其中被烧成灰烬。  
这便是，如今我索求的一切。  
抱着她，快感逐渐淹没了我，意识也在模糊起来。  
所知道的，只剩下喘息和动作。  
就这样，守护着她，直到永远吧。

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：  
> 草食系很肉，杂食系更肉。  
> 肉食系作为肉系列中最应该肉肉肉的一篇虽然有肉重点却不是肉而是刀片。  
> 对我就是故意的……森森希望看过草食杂食系的亲看之前没有对它抱有太大希望（。  
> 默默地换了视角。刀片什么的……当然要让慧海师父上……  
> 捂住心口……【插了好多刀  
> 没想到刀片比糖要好发，真是惊到了我……从下午两三点写到凌晨两三点，相对草食系至少写了5个晚上，杂食系至少写了8个晚上……简直神速啊。当然，它的字数也比较少就是了，草食系的一半多一点吧只有。  
> 从最开始，就打算肉食系要写孽缘线了。觉得良缘的慧海师父无论如何也达不到肉食系的程度……孽缘线的线索实在不多，又没多看，写之前对孽缘线的感觉不太够，于是咬着牙读了几遍设定集里的慧海孽缘小说，又咬着牙去看了几遍那个揪人心肺的如果可以我完全不想碰的慧海事件十NTR（。还咬着牙去看了拥抱和雨夜的无好感度分歧……心都碎成渣了……再也不想看了= =而且不得不说，从某种角度，拥抱和雨夜的无好感分歧伤我伤得比NTR事件还厉害。NTR事件是从另一个角度深深刺激到了我……  
> 做阅读要带着任务做（高中老师上身），看NTR的时候想注意一下七叶的表情变化，其实一直很在意七叶的眼神在具体什么时候死掉的，就是之前心疼地一直不想认真看→_→  
> 于是发现了重要的东西……果然以前就应该注意一下吗！  
> 不是在大哥说出那些惊人的话之后。也不是在大哥上前吻了她的脖子之后。  
> 是在看到慧海师父之后。  
> “他漂亮的面容因为痛苦而略微扭曲，却让人觉得更美了”。  
> 和结局的“当它们罩上痛苦的阴云时，就美得更加让人心动不已”相照应。  
> 正是在这之后，七叶的眼神变了。  
> 目が死んでる！【对不起我破坏气氛了= =每次都忍不住想起日和的一季OP……  
> “会被别人看到呢”。下意识说出的这句话……体会了一下这种“下意识”整个人都揪心地难受了起来……  
> 看着那个说着喜欢和心意的人，就这么在远处，眼睁睁地看着这幕发生了。  
> 痛苦，却仍不作为。看到七叶是在那一刻眼神死的时候，我心里都升起了一点黑暗的心思。  
> 在之前的相处中，不够勇气，不够坦诚，情感无法跨越这道鸿沟的他们……在这样的基础上，仍不够勇气，不够坦诚，最终造成了所有的误解都再无法挽回。  
> 他们之间的相处没能让七叶相信慧海师父的爱，也没能让她正视自己的爱。  
> 这样的情况下，心里会生出什么样的情感呢？  
> 这就是你的爱吗。  
> 恐怕……也不算什么吧。  
> “会被别人看到呢”。在说出这句话的时候，恐怕真的是下意识的。只是因为这是事实，就这么描述出来。不用想，也不用在意。心，已经完全地闭合了。  
> 能感受到的，只剩那份痛苦的美丽。那是什么样的情感呢？都……不重要了。  
> 这是，七叶真正跌入地狱的那一刻。  
> 不是没有情感……只是，被埋在深渊的情感，再不会有人去挖掘了。  
> 说实话，这些在文中并没有直接用上，但在看到了这里以后，我感觉对慧海孽缘线的七叶，接受度和理解度变高了许多。  
> 不是不知道，这并不能全怪慧海师父。毕竟，他们俩都有自己需要遵守的东西。  
> 我觉得……不能说谁真的错了。  
> 但是……从情感上来讲，站在七叶这边，不由得，就会这么想。  
> 这就是你的爱吗。  
> 人并不是全然理性的呀。  
> 话说在这之前我也一直觉得，孽缘结局里，慧海和七叶之间，七叶是更无情的那一个。  
> 这么讲没有说她不好的意思，只是她的情感已被埋葬在自己都看不到的地方。  
> 慧海师父便也随着她，跌落了下来。  
> 但他还是有情感的。或者说正是他的情感，才让他选择了一起沉沦。  
> 虽然不管是设定集还是我在写浮生梦的时候都写过这不是爱。  
> 但我其实还是觉得，如果这都不算爱……还有什么算呢。  
> 只是这份爱已走上歧途。  
> 还是期待，有一天，慧海燃烧着的爱的火苗，能敲开七叶的心门，点燃她的。  
> 那也将是漫长而崎岖的道路吧。  
> 希望，在千百崎岖踏遍之时……  
> 他能真正地，守护到那份爱。


	6. 花叶未央

站在这道门前，我的脚步终是顿了一下。  
但既已下定决心，也不需要再犹豫。  
“大哥，我想和你谈谈。”  
房间内传来脚步声，到门前停下。  
我有些紧张，微微屏息。  
门“哗啦”一声被拉开了，大哥站在门前看着我，  
“静慈，有事？”  
大哥像是刚换上睡衣的样子，和我的衣衫齐整形成了鲜明的对比。  
他的衣襟稍稍有些松，我的视线便停留在了不经意间露出的半个红痕之上。  
一时没能说出话，我猜想我的脸色大概已经有些苍白。  
我没有说话，大哥便就这么等着我。  
我努力收摄心神，之前想好要说的话却是怎么也想不起来了。  
“大哥，你的衣服有些松了……”  
憋了半天，我却只憋出这么一句话，话说出口，我就懊恼地在心中给了自己一巴掌。  
什么蠢话。  
我看着大哥低头看了看衣襟。从他的角度应该是看不到那枚印记的，然而他却了然般地微微笑了。  
一时也不知道他的微笑是代表了什么，我仍茫然地呆立在门口。  
而大哥却已转身进屋，留给我一句，  
“进来吧。”  
进屋，我拘谨端正地跪坐好，却惊讶地看着大哥拿起来平日并没有的、桌上的酒壶。  
斟出两杯酒，他随意地坐下，将一杯推给了我。  
“来一杯吗？”  
我脑中有些乱。  
现在的大哥，似乎不像是我平时认识的大哥，也……不像那天的。  
一想到那天，我的心又仿佛狠狠拧在了一起，那一刹那剧烈的痛驱使着我端起那杯酒，一饮而尽。  
心头热了起来，浑身在饮下酒的一刹那都变得躁动不安，眼前有些模糊，我的意识神志，似乎也不清醒起来。  
我并不是一杯酒就会醉的人，即使酒醉恐怕也不会这么快。这样的情况，大约，只是我想用这杯酒来骗过自己。  
浑身的血脉都沸腾燃烧起来，我恍然地看着眼前的大哥，失去的话语慢慢在心中重组起来。  
然而在我说话之前，他却先一步开了口。  
“你该不会，是想要来责怪我，在婚仪之前，就与崔小姐行了结缘之礼吧。”  
我一愣，浑身的燥热都汇集到了脸上，对这个问题有些慌神。  
“不、我……并不……”  
“那么，”  
他打断我，  
“就是你对于失了完璧的她，也还是有着妄念不成？”  
像被一盆冰水泼了全身一般，我从身体到心都凉了下来。  
大哥脸上挂了微笑，而这张笑着的脸，逐渐和那天的他重合了起来。  
像一个可怕的、我从不认识的陌生人一般。  
心里升起了无尽的震惊和无力，就如那天一般。而和那天不同的，则是慢慢燃起的，恼怒、愤怒、惊怒的火焰。  
“大哥……”  
我努力克制着身体的颤抖，  
“你全都知道？”  
他看着我，依然淡淡地笑着，并不回答。  
我有些克制不住。  
“为什么？”  
存在于心间的，和那天一样的疑问。但是今天这个疑问的内涵，却充实了许多。  
“你是想要问什么呢？是我为何要娶她？还是为何要与她行结缘之礼？”  
“不、你明明……为什么？！”  
心里深处，我并不是不知道。不管是大哥娶她，还是结缘之礼，本都是……应当之事。不管有我，没我，都是一样的。不管有着什么样的感情，都不会改变。所以，那天，我有的只是茫然和无力，和由此而生的行尸走肉般的虚伪。  
但是此刻，心中的愤怒却没有因此而减少一分，仿佛大哥的知晓是我能抓住的最后的、唯一的浮木，却早已被他无情地抽离。  
“如果你生气是因为我知道你对她的妄念，却还是与她行了结缘之礼，静慈，你也可以做同样的事。”  
“什……么……？”  
一瞬间，我还以为我听错了。  
“你也可以和她做同样的事。”  
心中的怒火爆发了。  
“崔小姐不是一件物品！”  
冲大哥吼出声后，我喘着气，瞪着他。  
他却一副无动于衷的样子，表情都没变化一下。  
“既然你对她抱有妄念，那么，各取所需罢了。”  
“我对她，不是这样的！”  
其实，我心里清楚，并非完全没有那样的妄念。在那天过后，那分妄念就种在了我的心上，挥散不去。  
但，这仍是不一样的。  
不一样。  
“哦？那是什么样的妄念呢？”  
“我……”  
我踌躇了一下，看向大哥的眼睛。  
“我恋慕着崔小姐。即使是大哥你，也不能践踏我的心意。”  
“哦？”  
不知是我的错觉还是怎么，总觉得他的笑容有哪里发生了变化，却又说不上来。  
“恋慕啊……”  
看着他似乎在品味着这两个字，我不知为何心中有些不安。  
“既然如此，那么……”  
他说着，却并不再看我，只是不经心般地端详着手中的酒杯。  
“你为什么，不阻止我？”  
如一支利剑刺入我心中。  
心中愤怒的火焰，蓦地消影无踪了。  
“不，我……因为，她……”  
因为她从一开始要嫁的就是你？  
那我有什么立场发怒呢。  
如同我一直明白的那样。  
“喜欢的女性即将躺在他人的怀中，却无动于衷，这便是你的恋慕了。”  
他却没有停下，又一支利剑插入我的心中。  
“我……不能，寺院……”  
为了世俗的眼光？为了寺院的颜面？  
那我现在站在这里又代表了什么呢。  
这样的借口，像笑话一样。  
一切的起点，不过是我的怯懦。  
“既是你们的选择，我当然不会与你客气。这原本就是我应该做的事。”  
践踏这份心意的，是我。  
是我，亲手把她拉入了这肮脏污秽的地狱。  
如今，竟然来责怪他人。  
我低着头静静坐着，收拾起纷乱的心绪。  
我已经错过了一次，这是我早已清楚的事实。我今天来到这里，也并不是为了这个。  
再次认识到自己的过错，更坚定了我的心念。  
我沉默着，大哥也不催促，只在一旁自斟自饮。  
终于，我抬起头，看着大哥。  
“现在也不晚。”  
他不知何时把我的酒杯收走，随手斟满又递了回来。  
“若你执意要随她跳入污浊的泥潭，我自不会阻拦。”  
我有些愣住，却是没想到他如此便松口了。  
“但我还是要提醒你，不止你没有选择她，她也一样没有选择你。”  
我的心剧烈地疼了一瞬，想到那天大哥关门前看到她的最后一眼。  
那是无言的死寂。  
决定好的，并不只是熏香啊。  
“她对你的感情，也不过如此罢了。”  
听着大哥这么说，我的心反而没有起什么波澜。  
“不，是我的错。”  
我听到自己这么说。  
“是我不够坚持。”  
“呵……”  
我听到他似乎笑了一声。  
“我倒是有个建议，静慈。去她那里寻求你的答案吧。”

 

我站在了惠竹舍的门前。  
大哥的酒，我终归还是没有喝第二杯。  
虽然并非不需要勇气，但我也不想以这样的方式来得到。并且此刻……我大概更需要清醒吧。  
我在这扇门前的记忆并不美好。  
站在这里，我几乎要起了幻觉，似乎门后有可怕的妖兽在徘徊，只要一打开这门，我就会被吞噬入黑暗之中。  
我深吸一口气，定了定神，敲了敲门。  
门内传来了脚步声。  
这是我今晚第二次，在门外等着门开。  
这次的心情又和之前不一样，在等待大哥时，手心都染上了一层薄汗。而此刻，我却像整个人都放空了一般，人静到不太真实。心跳并不快，但是那一下一下缓慢的“咚咚”声却清晰地敲在我的耳畔。  
门开的一瞬间，我恍然以为自己又看到了那可怕的画面。但定睛一看，却只有穿了睡衣的她立在门边。  
她看到我，眉头微微上挑，  
“慧海师父，怎么是你？”  
应该是谁？  
这个问题，自然，不必问。  
想到这个答案的复杂心情此时却也是被我抛到身后的一部分。  
受到大哥的蛊惑，我没有多想就来到了这里，却此时才注意到，在这个时间，独自来到女眷所居的惠竹舍，有多么不合适。  
若是从前，我的第一反应，恐怕只是道歉吧。然而如今的我，唯独面对她时……  
我的注意力不由地转到了她此刻的装束。  
心头妄念已起，她睡衣之间露出的些许肌肤不受控制地吸引着我的眼神。  
“慧海师父？”  
被她的声音惊醒，我略慌地将眼神转回她脸上，却发现她脸上不知为何浮现了一丝笑意。  
“这时过来，师父有什么事情吗？”  
“呃，我是……是大哥让我过来找你……”  
今天第二次的慌乱。  
一样的愚蠢。  
她脸上的笑意更盛了，转身走入屋内，  
“进来吧，师父。”  
我谨慎地留在了门边。  
“我就不进去了，恐怕有损小姐清誉……”  
什么蠢话！  
她背对着我，看不见表情，  
“师父就是爱说笑，师父是不生妄心的清静人，崔七叶污浊之身，都不怕脏了师父的眼，师父又何来此言呢。”  
“没有的事！你……一点也不污浊！”  
她的声音在我的心上划开了无数的口子，我却只能说出这么一句话。  
“哦，是吗？”  
她的声音听起来没什么变化。  
“那么，这样的话，师父还坚持自己的看法吗？”   
我呆住了。  
再次转过身的她，睡衣已然解开。  
她面对着我，双手稍一用力睡衣便整个落在地上。  
她微抬腿跨过衣物，向我走来。  
白皙美丽的身体几乎要晃了我的眼。  
我能感到身体内不断上升的热度。  
然而。  
不是这样的。  
不是这样的。  
不是这样的。  
她已走近。  
猛然回过神来，我慌忙抢进屋中，关上门，唯恐被他人看到她此刻的样子。  
转过身，我狼狈地闪避着她的身影，迅速脱下外衣袈裟，尽量不触碰她地胡乱披盖到她身上。  
“崔小姐……崔小姐请不要如此……”  
“哦，不是这个意思吗？那智空师父让你来，是要做什么呢？”  
看她似乎没有把身上披的衣物拿开的样子，我略微松了一口气，但手仍是停留在外衣上，紧紧掩盖着她的胴体。  
没想到，她却在此时往前一贴。  
“——”  
我猛烈地抽了一口气。  
“什么嘛，师父这里，不是也很精神嘛。”  
她的手探在我的下体，抚摸着。  
“既然师父有欲望，我也有欲望，不如各取所需？”  
和大哥类似的这句话刺痛了我。我猛地推开了她。  
她微微一笑，也没有继续贴上来。自己披好外衣，转身向自己的衣服走去。  
“看来师父还是嫌弃七叶身子不干净，可是遗憾呢，我还挺想体验一下，你和你大哥，是不是有什么不同。”  
她毫不在意我的眼光，脱下我的外衣，在我面前重新穿上了睡衣。  
不、不应该是这样！  
错了，全都错了！  
看着她的背影，我心上突然一阵冲动，几步抢上前从背后紧紧抱住了她。  
她的躯体显得柔弱又惹人怜爱，睡衣的系带还没有完全系好，我能明显地感到她肌肤的热度。但是，抱着她的我，此刻却连一分绮念都没有了。  
“我没有嫌弃你……我怎么会嫌弃你。”  
已经走到这步境地，我心一横，干脆直接说了。  
“崔小姐……我是来问你……不要嫁给大哥，嫁给我，好吗？”  
真是最蠢的问句了。  
“好啊。”  
什么？我一时还以为自己听错了。   
意识到并非听错后，我的心中却没有喜悦。  
一迟疑，我的手有几分松懈，她在我怀中扭过身子，我看到了她没有情感的死寂的眼睛。  
“所以，我应该给你生孩子了，是这个意思吗，慧海师父？”  
彻底松开了手，我跌跌撞撞地倒退了几步，看到她依然在笑着。  
“这件事我已经明白了，那么师父你，现在要留下吗？”  
我胡乱的摇着头，她也不说话，继续笑着捡起了我的袈裟外衣递给我。  
我机械地接过，然后落荒而逃。

 

披上袈裟，我在院子里胡乱走着。  
袈裟上沾染了熏香的味道。  
甜腻而妖靡。  
在我恍惚地停下脚步时，才发现我又来到了大哥的门前。  
没有敲门，也没有招呼，我开门走了进去。  
大哥保持了和我离去时一模一样的姿势，似乎完全没有动过。  
他看向我，微微笑了。  
“静慈，喝一杯吗？”  
我接过离去时留下的那杯酒，一饮而尽。  
颓然地跪坐下来。  
我也就再多喝了这一杯而已。  
屋内是良久的沉默。  
大哥仍在自斟自饮，或许是饮的速度极慢，似乎并没有像我想像中喝的那么多。  
我几次想要开口询问大哥，他是否料到了我过去会遇到什么事，却终是没有开口。  
最后，在我终于开口之时，却是问了他这样一个问题，  
“大哥，你经常饮酒吗？”  
他难得地有几分意外地看了我一眼，  
“偶尔为之罢了，只是刚好被你遇到了。”  
我便又沉默了下来。  
总觉得今天的大哥看起来和平时很不一样，不知道是不是饮酒的缘故。  
我的脑中跳动着各样的思绪，从自己，到她，到大哥。  
最后我竟然抛下了刚才的事情，开始试图回想，上一次，和大哥坐在一起这样说话是何时的事情。  
好像，十分久远了。  
久远到几乎想不起来的地步。  
那天的大哥，让我震惊，让我不解，如陌生人一般。  
今天的大哥，对我来说同样的无比陌生。  
大哥是一个什么样的人呢，他都在想些什么呢。他做事的时候，是出于什么原因呢。  
我看不透。  
我恍然觉得自己也从来没有考虑过这些。  
佩服他的修行之深，也无数次无奈地调侃大哥只是个书呆子罢了，在我眼中的他，除了高僧良师和书呆子大哥外，还有什么别的样貌呢。  
大约是大哥如此修为的人，就让人不禁会因为眼界的不同而忽视某些平常的事情吧。  
我现在对于大哥的心情是什么样的呢。  
没有嫉恨，没有愤怒。他没有做错什么，也谈不上原谅与否。  
但是不免……极端复杂。  
“静慈。”  
大哥的声音将我从思绪中惊醒。  
“得到你的答案了吗。”  
我沉默了一下，这么对他说。  
“我不会放弃。”  
大哥笑了一下。  
“是吗。”  
顿了一下，他又开口了。  
“智空师父是为了圣尊而弘法，作为妻子当然要支持夫君。”  
我诧异了一下，却立刻意识到了。  
“我想你并没有听到。是否会后悔，这是她的回答。”  
果然。  
“她错了。”  
没等大哥回答，我又紧接着说，  
“我也错了。”  
房间里又陷入了沉默。  
良久。  
“既然你如此信任她，想必也有你的缘由。静慈，你也该回房了。”  
这是……在赶人了？  
我没有多说，站起身准备离开。  
走出房间前，我忍不住回头看了一眼大哥。  
他仍保持着同一个姿势在那里，不知是因为那酒壶还是怎的，身影看起来竟让我觉得有几分寂寞。他今天似乎比往常话多几分，也不知是否是有几分醉意的缘故。  
我忍不住顿住了脚步，一声“大哥”已经喊了出来。  
他看向我。  
并没有什么要说的……本来这么想的我，突然觉得有一种不知为何的强烈欲望，虽然没有缘由，却感到一定要做。  
“……谢谢。”  
大哥没有问为什么，也没有回应，我却也是快步离开了。

 

这之后的事情出乎我意料的顺利。  
原本以为会遇到更大的阻力，但是本应该秋天出发的弘法船队，不知为何提前了出发的时间。  
虽然即便没有这件事，我想最后也还是没问题，但这件意外终归成为了由我代替大哥成为代住持、并且达成结缘一事的隐藏助力。  
好在，除了我之外，似乎也还没人知道，大哥和她已经有过肌肤之亲。  
而大哥，甚至还没等到婚仪，就已经离去了。  
出发那天，我一路送他到了港口。  
对于这趟弘法的旅途，虽然辛苦，但是我想大哥应该也是高兴的吧。  
告别时，大哥平静地看了我一眼，我也分辨不出那里面是否有什么特殊的意味。  
也并没有说什么道别的话语，我一时也不知道说什么才合适。  
“我们都等你回来。”  
最后我也就是说了这样一句话。  
大哥便踏上了弘法的路途。  
而我则回到寺院，守着寺院和她。

 

她对我的态度一直没有变过，在婚仪前的日子，我也挡掉了无数次她刻意的引诱，就这么到了婚仪的当天。  
关上房门，我转身看着身穿嫁衣坐在床铺上的她。  
如花般艳丽的新嫁娘，眼里却同时透着死寂的漠然和燃烧的火焰。  
我一步步走到她面前，叫她，  
“七叶。”  
她抬头看着我，嘴角的笑意略带讽刺。  
“撑着熬到了婚仪这天，师父总该愿意来了吧。明明有欲望，再装，可就没意思了。”  
我没有回答，弯腰伸手抚摸她的脸庞。  
“如果你愿意，就可以唤我的法名了。”  
她没理睬，一副不以为然的样子，却伸手开始解自己的嫁衣。  
我当然不会强求这个称呼，也没有阻拦她的动作。  
很快，她的上身已然裸露。  
姑且停下动作，她似乎是在等我的反应。  
说我没有反应是骗人的。但我也早有了坚持。  
毕竟是清心寡欲的僧侣，即使面对着我没有抵抗力的这个人，要想忍耐，即便难受，也不算不能达成。毕竟，她现在的状况，已能消磨我大部分的绮念。  
缓缓跪在她身边，我牵起她的一只手。看着她此刻的模样，我的心里澎湃着无言的情感。这是我心爱的人。是我的妻，又不是我的妻。由于我的错让她坠入了深渊，那就由我来继续陪伴她。  
低头吻上她的手，一个、两个、三个吻落在手背之上。  
她也不知道我要做什么，便由着我来。  
嘴唇贴在她的肌肤上，我是平静的。她的心已被湮没在不知何处，我不知道要用多久才能再次看到她，也不知道她什么时候才会懂。  
但这便是我今生的誓言。  
几个吻毕，我松开她的手，站起身走到一旁。  
一会儿，我听到了短促的一声抽气。  
没有立刻理会，我稍稍处理了一下手臂上的伤口，把染了血的白缎收好，这才转身。  
她脸上的神色似乎是嘲讽，  
“师父倒是细心，可惜我的身子回不来了，还劳烦师父忍耐。”  
我不接话，走到床铺前跪下身，帮她褪去未尽的衣物。  
这事她倒是十分配合，一副了然的神色。  
但在我把一件睡衣披上她的身子时，这了然第一次变得有些茫然起来。  
可能是我的举动太出乎她意料，直到我换好衣服，抱着她窝进被窝，她都没有过其它反应了。  
睡前，我轻轻地吻了一下她的耳侧，  
“相信我，七叶。”  
然后便抱着她，进入了梦境，度过了我的新婚之夜。

 

第二天，我醒来时她已经起床了。  
我发现受伤的胳膊被重新包扎过，但她对我的态度却完全没有改变。  
冷淡，嘲讽，引诱。  
当然，日常中的相处也不算这样，只是她眼中的不以为然被我看得清楚。  
我也不以为意。  
婚仪之后，我搬到了惠竹舍。  
我跟她提起时，她没有同意，也没有反对，只是那副并不在意的样子。  
我便当她是默认了。  
日子就这么安安稳稳地开始了。  
早晨她很少会醒的比我早，我喜欢在她熟睡之时偷偷地亲吻一下她的额头或者面颊。  
叫醒她后，她从来不会赖床，多是清醒一下就利索地起身洗漱。  
我给她准备的熏香，她一向不用，衣间总是沾染着那艳丽而妖冶的浓烈。  
该做的事务，她全部都处理得很好，学习之快，总是听到奶奶不断地夸奖着她。  
我经常放下手中的事去看她，询问有没有不懂之处。  
有的话她便会问，没有的话她就不理会我。  
有的忙碌之时，我会拉她在寺院中走动散步，放松心情。  
她从来没有显出对此有兴趣的样子，但也不拒绝。  
我下山采购时也会带上她，我喜欢牵住她的手，走在大街小巷间。  
她不再像以前那样同我一起讲价，我便一直地牵着她。  
有时我看见她，会从身后凑上去，亲吻她的脖颈。  
有时我看见她，就在旁边默默看着她美丽的身姿。  
白天她是收敛的，像是我做的一切都与她无关。  
夜晚便换做她主动来折磨我。  
我明白地告诉过她，我不会碰她的身子。  
她就想方设法地来引诱我。  
后来发展到她在我怀中抚摸自己，呻吟喘息。  
我也无法阻止她，只能在隐忍的痛苦中坚守着我的承诺。  
修行的定力，倒是也增加了不少。  
但即使如此，我也从没生了要搬出惠竹舍的心，甚至没想过要与她分开睡。  
怀抱着她，永远是我最安心的时刻。

 

很快，三个月过去了。  
我们之间，似乎什么都没有变化。  
一天， 我又带她去了山下。倒是没有什么需要买的东西，只是想和她两人出来走走。  
她如往常那般默不作声，任我牵着她一个个铺子逛过去。  
我倒是发现了一支小巧素雅的簪子，感觉很适合她，便买了下来，仔细地插在了她的发间。  
回寺院的途中，我们还在山路之间，不想却下起了大雨。  
我有些急，脱下袈裟外衣披在她身上，紧紧握住她的手加快了脚步。  
她却似乎体力有些不支，脚步有些慢。  
我浑身已经快要湿透，她也差不了多少，我心中暗自焦急。  
就在此时，她却忽然停住了脚步。  
我诧异地看向她，却在看清周围情况时忽的明白了。  
这里是那个地方。  
那个大雨瓢泼的夜晚，就是在这里。  
真是何其相似的场景。  
她却也没有停多久，马上就又迈开了脚步。  
这回没有动的是我。  
被我拽住手，她回头瞥了我一眼，那一眼里什么情绪都没有，我却突然焦躁起来，像是长久被压抑的心情突然想要爆发。  
在我的意识跟上身体的动作时，我已经紧紧抱住了她。  
雨点打在我的身上，一片冰冷，我的心却是热的。  
上一次，上一次在这里的告白挣扎而痛苦，魔咒般的钟声至今还偶尔回响于耳边。  
现在，即使她不信，我却可以说出口。  
即使她不懂，这也是我的……真心。  
不会变的，不会再向她隐瞒的。  
她的身体很热，很热。我压不住爆发的心意，颤抖地在她耳边告白。  
“七叶……我爱你。”  
我看不到她的表情，但却清晰地听到了一声嗤笑。  
心里一冷又一急，我不顾一切地要吻上了她的唇。  
但是得到的却是大惊。  
因为我突然发现，她的身体，已然热得不正常。  
顾不得别的，我抱起她尽力向寺院跑去，庆幸的是这里已离得不算远。  
回到寺院时，她已稍稍有些失了神志。  
我紧急吩咐烧了热水，给她换了干净的衣物叫来僧医看她的病情。  
发热倒不是什么大问题。  
却得到了另一个我没想到的答案。

 

我沉默地跪坐在床铺边，看着她的脸。  
我也不知坐了多久，她渐渐地醒转了。  
睁眼看到我严肃的样子，她居然还笑了。  
“怎么，是谁惹着师父了？”  
我不理会她，紧紧盯着她的眼睛，  
“你知道的，对不对？”  
她的笑容慢慢淡了下去，神色又冷淡了起来。  
我知道我猜对了。  
“知道有喜了为什么不告诉我。”  
我几乎有些咬牙切齿。  
也怪我，都住在一起，竟没有注意到她这几个月都没来月事。  
她将头扭向一边，回答的漫不经心。  
“告诉你有何用，又不是你的孩子。”  
我猛地伸手抓住了她的肩膀，许是力道大了点，她皱着眉头想要挣脱开来，  
“放开！”  
我放轻力道，却没有拿开手。扳着她的肩膀，我死死盯着她的眼睛，她也冷冷地回视我。  
“你知不知道你这样有多，危，险。”  
我一字一顿地说。  
“正是身子不稳定的时候，又淋了大雨，对你的身子会有多大的损害，你明白吗？”  
心里像燃着一团火，我强压着那愤怒，也不知道愤怒是对她还是对我自己。  
没想到的是她竟然服软一般地先移开了视线。  
我放缓了声音，  
“幸好现在你的身体和孩子都没有大事，就是需要多调养一段时间。从现在起你好好歇着，先把身体养好了。”  
她视线又看向我，挑了挑眉，  
“你还想要这个孩子啊。”  
我看着她沉默了，心里的愤怒变成了不知名的苦涩心情。  
你不懂吗。  
半晌，我缓缓俯下身抱住了她。  
用力。再用力。如同想要把她的血肉融入我的身体中一般。  
“这是你的骨肉啊，我怎么会不要。”

 

在她病未好的日子里，我几乎天天守在她身边。  
除了照顾她的病，我也见识到了她有喜后身体的反应有多大。  
居然，在这之前居然没有人一个人发现。  
这是要用多大的忍耐力才能掩饰住。  
这是何苦呢。  
对于这点我连愤怒都来不及，心里充斥的除了疼惜就是疼惜，恨不得自己能够代替她。  
在养病的这些日子，她倒是也显得乖巧了许多。  
不过说是乖巧，不如说是病得身子虚弱。  
有了喜，又是一病，吃不下东西，每天都在呕吐。  
专门为她制作的食物都咽不下去，之前她是怎么忍受着在膳堂吃下普通的饭食的呢。  
为何如此折磨自己啊。  
生气又心疼，却什么都做不到。  
我到山下买了上好的腌渍果子给她，天天往膳房跑和阿正一起研究新的菜谱。  
子清拿来了在庭院收集的野菜，我跑到她的家中询问她喜爱的做法。  
最后总算有一些她还算能勉强咽下的菜色，我也算松了一口气。  
在我有几分安下心后，阿正取笑我说要抢了他的工作了，我也不由苦笑了一下。  
因为怕她躺在床上无聊，我去藏经阁找了书给她解闷。  
第一次，不知出于什么心理，我故意拿了经书给她。  
大概只是对她的行为不能释怀的……孩子气的报复吧。  
明明她还在病中，对自己的这种行为我自己也有点哭笑不得。  
只是没想到她竟然什么都没说，真的看了一天，其间还要了笔墨纸张。  
我以为她要做笔记，虽然满肚子疑问但也给她拿了。  
但是后来，她要的纸却是一片空白。我要把经书放回藏经阁时略略翻阅了一下，登时不知该说什么好。  
幸亏拿给她的不是什么珍贵典籍……不过她毕竟还是识轻重的，若是那样想必也不会这么做。  
经卷之中，被她画上了歪歪扭扭的诸如猪头和鬼脸一类的图画……  
这是对圣尊不敬吧？虽然我不会和她计较这个。  
我无奈地想着，没有把经书放回藏经阁，而是仔细收了起来，准备下次买一卷新的经书再放到藏经阁。  
心底却升起一丝安慰。  
她会有这样的举动，我很开心。  
真的，很开心。  
不过……幸好，没有给她拿大哥收藏的游记……  
这之后，为了防止她祸害更多的经书，我下山给她买了不少有趣的话本。  
她看累了或是不舒服的时候，我就读给她听。  
日子这么过着，她的精神也一天天好了起来，人也显得不再那么憔悴。  
逐渐放心的我，又被阿正调侃我的状态和她反了过来。  
我人是瘦了一些，但是看着她的好转，我的精神却和她一样，越来越好。  
而且，虽然她已不再那么病怏怏的，但是大约是前一段时间的状态顺延下来的结果，她……好像真的开始有了变化。  
态度并没有改变多少，但她的表情却开始丰富了起来。  
看着这样的她，我的心里是满足的。

 

她的身体足足养了一个多月，才算好的差不多了。  
在得到僧医确认的那个早晨，我长吁了一口气。  
把僧医送出门，我望了望四周的动静，关好了门。  
她刚刚从床上起身，瞥了我一眼，  
“关门做什么，我想出去看看。”  
我默不作声地走到她面前，抓住胳膊拉过来，狠狠、狠狠地在她的屁股上打了两下。  
这两下我完全没留力，实在到我认为一定留下了印迹。  
她没来得及反应过来，停顿了一下才叫了一声，使劲挣脱了我，  
“你做什么！你疯了！”  
说着就往门边退去。  
“回来。”  
我站在原地说。  
若不是她有喜在身，我要打的就不止这两下。  
这次的事情，我是真的、真的生气。  
大概是从没见过我这样，她往门口去的脚步顿了一下，犹豫地又往前蹭了两步，还是停了下来。  
“回来。”  
我重复了一遍。  
我看到她迅速地偏过头看了我一下，似乎是挣扎了一番，却是真的慢慢挪了回来。  
等不及她慢慢挪，我上前了两步，却看到她又往后退了一下，手挡到了身后。  
我失笑，愤怒的心情倒也散的差不多了。  
我伸手抱住了往后缩的她，收紧手臂。  
她让我抱了一会儿，又些许地挣扎了一下。  
“别动。”  
我又抱得紧了几分。  
“七叶。”  
我叫她。她停止了挣扎。  
“求你，别再让我这么担心了。”  
我感到她微微颤抖了一下。  
“就算不是为了我。为了你，为了孩子，别再这样了。好吗？”  
良久，她不回答，我也不说话。只是这样抱着她。  
最后，我感到她轻微地点了一下头。  
这是我等到的，她给我的，第一个确切的回应。

 

她的肚子渐渐有了变化，一天天地隆了起来。  
而她的人，则变得安静了起来。  
并非以往那种死气沉沉，而是真的柔和了起来。  
她对于我的态度，停留在了一种说不出的暧昧上。  
不再刻意不理睬，也不再做出模棱两可的表现。  
同意便是同意的，拒绝便是拒绝的。  
还是不会反对我亲近的举动，但也一样不会回应。  
没有使用原本的熏香，也没有换用我给她的。  
但是那支簪子却时常簪在发间。  
话语，比起之前还要少，常常都是我在说，她，也不知道是否在听。  
说近不近，说远不远。说熟悉不熟悉，说陌生不陌生。  
但我不在意。  
我将用我的一生来守护她。  
我还有很久、很久、很久的时间能够看着她。  
她如今的态度已经让我惊喜。  
我喜欢看着她，观察她的模样。  
她时常自己发着呆，手轻抚在自己隆起的肚子上，不知在想什么。  
但她垂下眉眼时，我确定那是温柔的母亲的眼神。  
我真心地感谢这个孩子的降临。  
我喜欢从背后抱住她，握住她的双手搭在她的肚子上。  
这么做多了，她会不自觉地向后靠在我的身上。  
日子慢慢过去，她的肚子也越来越大了。  
某一天，她突然惊呼了一声。  
我不知道发生了什么，连忙问起。  
她一时没有说话，沉默了一会儿，抓起我的手放在了她的肚子上。  
我不明白她要做什么。  
直到我的手底下动了一下。  
一声惊呼也从我的口中传出。  
我惊喜地蹲跪下身，小心翼翼地把耳朵贴上了她的肚子。  
倒是没听到什么，但是我耳朵放的地方被踢了一下。  
我抬头看向她的脸。  
那一刻，我觉得从来没见过她那么美的笑颜。

 

终于，快到临盆的日子。  
临近那几天，整个寺院的气氛都有些紧张。  
所有人都关注着她的情况。  
该准备的东西都已准备好，有名的稳婆也早已请到。  
她说有点肚子疼时，是午后。  
奶奶和稳婆连忙赶过来，她们说，从这时开始到孩子出生还有很久，让我先不要着急。  
她的肚子的疼痛，间隔的时间慢慢缩短着。  
她疼到额头冒汗，却忍着一声不吭。  
我在旁边看得心疼，却只能拿热毛巾帮她擦擦汗，念着话本转移着她的注意力。  
到了晚上的时候，她疼的间隔已经很短了，我被奶奶从房间赶了出来。  
我焦急地，在门前不住地来回走着。  
看着人来来去去地打着水盆，听着里面人的呼喊动静。  
一个时辰，两个时辰。  
时间已近半夜。我越发地心急如焚。  
数次几乎要闯进屋内，最后还是被大家拦了下来。  
努力分辨着屋内的声音，判断着可能的情况，我的心情也越来越焦躁。  
突然，我听到一声尖叫。  
一瞬间，我分辨出了那是什么。  
我今生的反应从来没有这么快过。  
没有人来得及阻拦我，我终是闯进了房内。  
冲到床前，我不顾一切地握住了她挥舞着的手。  
抓到了东西的手立刻紧紧握住我的，指甲陷进我的肉里，疼得我脸都有点扭曲。  
但是这些都不重要。  
又是一声尖叫。  
“静慈————————————！”  
“我在……我在这里……七叶，我在这里……”  
我用空着的手拨开她额前的发，亲吻着她。  
她微侧过头，汗湿的脸庞透着脆弱和坚强。  
那么美丽。  
我的胳膊已经青紫一片的时候，婴儿的第一声响亮的啼哭响彻在屋中。  
接过稳婆抱来的婴儿，我把小家伙送到七叶眼前。  
“是个姑娘呢。”  
生产完的她虚弱地躺在那里，伸出一只手。  
她的手碰了碰婴儿的小脸蛋，然后上移，最终停留在了我的脸上。  
我抱着婴儿，怔怔地看着她。  
一双手从我手中接过了婴儿，大约是奶奶。  
我抬手覆在了她抚摸我脸的手上，摩挲了两下。  
有什么滚烫的东西从眼中落了下来。  
一声呜咽，我把脸埋在了她的手心，哭了。

 

我给这个孩子起名叫作花叶。  
取“一花一世界，一叶一菩提”之意。  
花叶是个闹腾的孩子，起初又要照顾她，又要照顾七叶，忙得我几乎要脚不沾地。  
等到七叶可以起身后，我的担子就小了许多。  
但我发现，她经常喜欢看我被花叶弄得狼狈的样子偷笑，好在我很快也熟练起来。  
自从生产那天，七叶便没有唤过我的名字。  
我有些遗憾，但是注意力总被花叶吸引了去。  
日子开始变得忙碌，充实，又美好。  
很快，花叶三个月大了。  
一天晚上，我在回房后没有找到花叶的身影，便问她。  
“让奶奶带去照顾了。”  
她这么回答我。  
我有几分奇怪，再问，她却没回答，只是走到我面前。  
我的心猛地跳了一下，注意到了和平时不同的一点。  
我嗅到了，淡淡的、清雅的梅花香味。  
她伸手搂住我的脖子拉下我，毫无防备的一个吻。  
“静慈……”  
如同花朵盛开般的一夜。

 

日子平静地进行了下去。  
回想起曾经的事情，仿佛已经是很久以前。  
我说不清是哪边的不真实感更强一些。  
但，一手牵着她，一手抱着花叶的时候，我确实是实实在在地，握住了手中的幸福。  
花叶三岁的时候，七叶又给她生了一个妹妹。  
我想了很久，最终决定叫她未央。  
这似乎并不太像一个僧门的名字，只是寄托了一路走来的希望。  
痛苦……也并非一切的终结。

 

又过了一年，大哥回来了。  
见面时起初，不免有几分尴尬。  
大哥并无太大变化，我却总感觉从他脸上的表情察觉出一种说不出的柔和感。  
这分尴尬，大哥大概也是不在意的吧。  
而如今幸福的我们，又何必在意呢。  
花叶对于大哥，有着天生的亲近。  
也是因为血脉相连吧。  
说实话，这倒让我松了一口气，花叶去缠着大哥，我倒是有更多时间可以照顾刚满周岁的未央。  
我曾经问大哥，要不要告诉花叶，大哥才是她的爹。  
他只是淡淡地说不必。  
后来有一天，我看到花叶坐在大哥的肩膀上去够初生的樱树枝条。  
大概这份真实，才是最重要的本心吧。

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：
> 
> 这篇在写的过程中，真的很澎湃。  
> 从一上来，最开始，就感觉像一个高潮一般，对手戏简直是我的最爱，虽然我驾驭得不太好，不那么激动人心，但是想像一下这种场面都会让人觉得心潮起伏，大哥和慧海之间这两条线那种交缠在一起的感觉实在太棒，人和人之间的关系本就是身为人而言超精彩的一面啊。  
> 不过写的过程好难，因为是完全脱离原本故事的剧情，不管是大哥还是慧海师父都好难抓，尤其是大哥……而且又是这样的两人对手的桥段，真的不知道该怎么办才好。慧海师父会怎么样？大哥会怎么样？简直要抓狂，脑袋要裂开一般。大哥是不是不够犀利，他是不是过于温柔了？他的境界感被我甩到哪里去了？这种感觉就是，世界上最远的距离，是大哥和笔下的大哥之间的距离……  
> 慧海孽缘中，大哥没在慧海和七叶身上看到他想看到的东西，于是达成了这个结局。那么，总之我是感觉，慧海师父此番去找他，并且坚决如此已经是出乎大哥意料的，慧海师父的坚决应该会让大哥重新生出一点期待吧，虽然七叶此时已经完全表达不出来可能的情感了，但是慧海师父如此坚决，从某种角度也体现出了一种对她的信任，于是虽然觉得大哥对七叶大概比弟弟那边还要不忿儿，但也就信任了、不会阻拦弟弟此时的选择了，这样的感觉。他果然好温柔……大哥让他去找七叶，大概也是要确认他的决心。而弟弟这么坚定，他没有理由要去阻拦，都是因缘，他也不会阻拦。至于本来要嫁的是他，还有已经有过肌肤之亲什么的……我想他也不会在意。不过他也不知道最后会变成什么样子吧，他离开得那么早，弟弟能否成功他毕竟也不可能知道呢。但是，不管最后的结果是什么样子，他原本的所有决定也都不会更改，他也不会为已经做过的事情后悔。不论是开始和七叶的肌肤之亲，还是后来放弟弟去争取他的幸福。一切随缘。  
> 然后是大哥和慧海师父之间的事情。我很希望在这里能给大哥更多的羁绊和对情感的体悟，所以慧海师父对大哥这里是原本就预定要写出来的。大哥虽然是境界之人，但是（大哥线的七叶之外）身边一直没有人真正去了解他，即使是亲人也是这样，看着很让人心疼的啊……所以也很想让慧海师父多看一看他，这里不是一个很好的机会吗？话说，大哥穿着睡衣，随意地坐在那里饮酒的身姿……不觉得……很迷人吗。  
> 说起来慧海师父对大哥到底是什么样的心情呢，我其实说想得久，也不算想得久。这次这篇文没有特别回去推游戏感受大家，基本是用的自己心中的印象和感觉来的。也没什么根据，总之觉得慧海师父在那个门外事件时是没有“愤怒”的，他只会责怪自己，无力，自责，绝望，但是没有愤怒，大概这样的感觉。然后文里，在大哥表示他知道慧海师父喜欢七叶后他却怒了一下，就像文中说的那样，像看到浮木的落水者，却只能眼睁睁地看着那根浮木被抽走，那一时的惊怒和更深的绝望感。但被大哥几句话噎了回去，他也仍会去看自己的错处。肯定不是所有人都会接受大哥这样的话的，即使无话反驳，谁说所有人都要讲理呢？再说大哥自有一套观念，绝不会按世俗情理行事，想必也不是所有人都能接受的。但慧海师父的话，我想就会这样的。大哥做的事情，从行为上来讲，哪一件是错的呢？他不会去责怪大哥的，不会嫉恨和愤怒，但是那种五味杂陈，也只有由他自己去品了。  
> 然后来说说什么呢……唔，慧海师父在扳回孽缘的道路上，走得并不轻松。  
> 但是，错过了一开始的两心交汇的机会，想要拥抱住心爱的人，他也只能靠自己的努力来完成了。这次写了一个虽然走上了歧路，但反思过后勇敢地面对自己的错误，极其坚定地去争取的慧海师父，如若不是这样的坚定，他也得不回七叶的心的。  
> 踏过千百崎岖的幸福，也许也更加会让人珍惜。  
> 然后，像我之前在聊天中和小伙伴们说到的，我认为，在扳回孽缘的道路上，慧海师父最大的障碍，不是大哥。而是七叶。  
> 前面也说到，大哥他在这里，并不是执着于七叶的，不管是心还是肉体都一样。只不过是，他没从这两个人身上看到他想要的，于是他做了原本该做的事情，如此罢了。慧海师父如果真的下了决心去做，要过他这一关，不会那么难……  
> 但是七叶不一样。她在这里已经不相信慧海师父，也不信爱了。  
> 她的心已然埋在自己都看不见的黑暗处，包裹在坚硬的寒冰中。  
> 其实我写着写着突然又多想了想七叶。在想，她是不是真的会这样做呢。七叶这样一个坚强、独立、有自我、不愿为自己而拖累他人的好姑娘（真的太喜欢七叶这个女主角），到底是怎么样成为了孽缘中的她呢。  
> 孽缘线的二人相互不够坦诚，七叶将慧海师父的行为视为怜悯和情欲的结合。自己已经做了这么多了，却还是得不到自己想要的对待，所以累了吗。失望了吗。慧海师父的不作为可能正印证了这样的想法，这不是爱，只是怜悯和情欲。即使自己已经做了这么多，也还是没用的吗？这一切的意义在哪里呢。还需要在乎什么呢。于是她将自己封闭起来，不再相信了。像我在肉食系中写的，这就是你的爱吗？呵。她是怨着慧海师父的，在伤害师父时也有着森然扭曲的快意。我想，这里的慧海师父，承认着自己的过错时，恐怕也能懂了七叶这种心情。面对着她刻意的伤害，师父心里也不会是无动于衷的，这是多么痛苦的事情。最痛苦的还不是来自她的伤害，而是看到她这副模样本身。但是我写的时候，就把他这里心里的痛苦都省去了。不以为意并不是真的不以为意，但是想通了一切的由头，他一己承担并包容了她所有的怨。面对这样的七叶，怎样才能寻回她呢？自然是爱。让她看到这并非怜悯，并非情欲。但是对于这样的七叶，想让她相信这点也是不容易的。师父明白这点，也做好了守候的准备。  
> 不过其实我写着写着，发现融化七叶的心，最终好像没我想像中那么难。  
> 虽然没有根据，都是靠感觉写的……  
> 大概，也和慧海师父这里的态度有关吧。  
> 毕竟他是这么坚决地出手了，而不是退却。  
> 从什么情节都没想好的时候，就已经确定了，在融化七叶的心之前，师父是不会和她有肌肤之亲的。这份爱，并非情欲。  
> 所以从新婚那夜，七叶的心上的坚冰已经开始裂缝了。只不过很微小。  
> 接下来的日常，就是积累的部分。虽然并非重要的事件，但如果没有这些日常，那些决定性的事件也是没用的。这其实是最重要的东西。  
> 七叶，大概是在一个半月到两个月之间的这个跨度间，发觉自己有了身孕的。  
> 她为什么没有说呢……其实我也没太想明白。只是很自然地这么写了……  
> 在孽缘线里，七叶还拿这个刺激过慧海师父，但是在这里，反而隐瞒了起来。也许是，能感受到师父的爱，但是自己仍然无视了这份感受。虽然无视了，但是对于自己怀的大哥的孩子，还是有一些不安？当然也就是对于慧海师父的爱，她也仍是不相信的。另外还有一点，孽缘的七叶，我感觉对孩子也不是那么在意。但在这里，她无疑是在意自己的孩子的。我想……都和慧海师父表现出的坚定有关吧。七叶也不像孽缘中那么的冷了……  
> 下雨那里，是一个对比。相似的情景下，这次，慧海师父可以完全地表达他的心意，不用隐瞒，不用挣扎，也不用考虑其它的东西。在这种情景下，他也不那么淡定了。虽然有着突发的事故，但对于七叶来说，那个拥抱和告白，希望能盖过原本的那次记忆。  
> 接下来就是……慧海师父终于发现七叶的身孕，然后生气了~当然，怒点是气她不好好对待自己的身体。七叶这里的话，“你还想要这个孩子啊”，也是又伤到了慧海师父。所以要扳过来还是不容易啊，虽然这份爱意能一点点感受到，但是要到改变态度的程度，还需要更多时间。  
> 然后可以看到，慧海师父坚持着，七叶在一点点改变着。一直写到七叶生产的那里，我也跟着慧海师父一起哭了。感慨又幸福的泪水。  
> 结尾好像写的有一点草，但是又觉得，大概也够了吧……  
> 对了，说件小事，大哥走的时间变早了的原因，其实是因为我翻了一下，故事开始是3月，他原本启程是秋天，中间时间间隔有点长，恐怕没法让师父在走之前不知道七叶怀孕了，于是就提前了他离开的时间。  
> 还有更多的东西，在FT里见吧~


	7. 花叶FT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FT写太多了干脆放一章吧，反正这个就是存文啦……

1.写文的动机、灵感、脑洞来源  
这么一想，《花叶未央》这篇文酝酿的时间真的，很长呢……虽然不是从一开始就是有意酝酿的。  
写这篇最早的动机，其实是起源于教主→杯杯大说的，孽缘也不是最终的结局，结果还是可以改变的。自从第一次看到教主这么说，我就上了心。我是多么希望慧海师父和七叶能够幸福……孽缘的两个人都太让人心疼了。当时就在心里默默地想要怎么样才能改变呢，发生什么样的事情才可能改变呢。但是当时什么都没想出来……也就作罢了。  
教主这话我记得不止说过一次，然后每次，我都会不甘心地去想一番，然后失败……  
然后就有某一次，不记得在微博上开什么脑洞的时候，突然冒出了这样的一个想法。时间肯定是开始和大嫂玩耍之前，当时就和教主说了一句，也就是大概一句“如果慧海师父在大哥和七叶那啥之后，再去争会怎么样呢”，类似这种感觉的话吧。当时的思路就是，慧海师父在目睹大哥和七叶那啥后，孽缘是自己也陷了进去，但是他……难道不能看清自己，然后去争取幸福吗？不过当时也没有很认真地对待这个脑洞，当作天方夜谭一般想了想，就放在那里了。  
只是没想到，虽然一直在开别的脑洞，聊了很多别的东西，但这个想法还就藏在我心里不走了。每每想到都心痒难耐……但总觉得超出我能够驾驭的范围，觉得太困难，于是每次都是想一想就作罢了。但是作罢之后，一样的心痒啊……真的太想去做了，这件事情。  
于是一点点地堆积起来了，大致的思路。比如，首先慧海会找大哥聊，当然开脑洞的阶段，他们到底聊了什么内容是完全没想出来的。然后，孽缘线中七叶不是说感觉怀上了孩子，然后还刺激慧海师父，不知是你大哥的呢，还是你的。我就想，若是真的怀上了孩子……还是大哥的孩子，慧海师父会怎样？于是……咳，这个脑洞也不可收拾了。不过这个脑洞我好像一直没跟谁说过。  
然后之后某一天，是怎么样来着……好像是我在研究大哥的时候？在思考对于大哥来说，到底什么样的事情才算是随缘的，在和七叶的爱恋中，他到底是将爱恋作为了什么而看待的。唔，这个时间，应该是已经写完大哥的那篇《镜花水月》之后了，对于镜花水月之中的感觉我还是不太满足。其实我在寻找的，已经不是在大哥看来这是怎样，我在想，在我心中，这种对人世和情感的体悟，对于大哥来说应该是什么样的地位。我很想让他对情感有所体悟，总觉得，若非如此，他所做的也不过是并不完满的修行，而非真正的悟道，这些是应该超越而非回避的。但也不能是勘破红尘太上忘情啊……这种勘破一切的平静也不是我所想要的。那么，这些情感到底应该是怎样……总之我去稍微查了查一点点最浅显的佛理，折腾了好久，我没有慧根啊！不过突然有了一点思路……从自性而生，本心而起的东西，大概就并不是妄念了。浅薄如我，也只能想到这样了……然后，我就打了鸡血一样地写了《归来》。其实我的这点想法并没有真的在文中写出来，但是我自己打定主意了，写起来就不会太犹豫了，不然我在写大哥的情感时总是会不敢下手，畏首畏脚，像是……师出无名的感觉。嗯我就是这么难搞较真的人……在《归来》中，我首先是希望大哥能在回来的时候，有了对“家”的体悟和实感。大家都提到过，大哥在和七叶对话时，面对喜不喜欢寺院的回答是“大概吧，这里毕竟是我的家”。这句听起来似乎有些勉强的话，一直是我心上的一根刺，我愿意把它看作是，大哥对这件事是了解的，但并没有亲身体悟到过。也许原本他在寺院中，并不能感受到那种眷顾，而在离别五年之后，我便让他的心上有了一点自己也不明了的波动。而这里，在他意料之外的，他的孩子……想必会让他的这分体悟更快地明晰起来。所以，在确定会有大哥的孩子时，我对这个孩子的第一个感谢之处，就是带给大哥更加深刻的血脉之情。于是《归来》就这么生出来了。  
说实话，我发《归来》的时候其实真的挺害怕的……因为故事的全貌完全没有出现，没有整个故事打底，我真的非常害怕这个脑洞让大家看起来觉得奇葩和丧病。这时候我心中的故事的框架，已经让我很激动了，知道故事全貌的我一直说着丧病，但其实完全不认为这是丧病的故事。但是……只有这一段故事的时候，我真的害怕会觉得丧病……  
所以接下来我一定得把正篇的故事写出来。发完《归来》以后我才彻底地下定决心，一定要写出来。并且要尽量快，绝对不拖。不然……我简直觉得对不起他们。  
这便是《花叶未央》这篇文生出生的起始。

2.写的时候有没有遇到什么困难和卡点，怎么解决的  
这回遇到的最大的困难和卡点……还是开头的部分吧。  
虽然写了各种乱七八糟的东西，但这篇算是第二篇正向的同人吧。写这篇的感觉和写《浮生梦》时完全不一样。《浮生梦》是第一篇同人，基本是随着原剧情去摸索人物的心理活动的这样的思路。当时对于人物的理解也和现在差很多，就是一次次地看，一遍遍地想，每一个举动，每一句话地抠，可能在想什么，为什么要这样。而这次写这篇的时候……甚至都没有去重推游戏看他们，就抱着心中的人物，挠破头地去想他们会怎么样。  
于是也造成了我对OOC泥潭的各种恐惧OTL体现得最多的还是在开头部分吧……  
最开始慧海师父和大哥对话的那段写了两天吧，纠结了很久……大概的核心，是已经想好了的，围绕着“恋慕却最终无动于衷”来进行，慧海师父的心情从紧张+一点畏惧到愤怒，再到被打脸这么进行。但是，光这样不行啊……两人的行为和对话要怎么进行呢？在围绕核心的同时，还想要让慧海师父多感受感受大哥，所以这边的感觉也要兼顾到。于是，就想起了大哥良缘的那壶酒。那丝温柔而寂寞的感觉……一下子就决定了，从这里一直到找完七叶回来后的情境。希望慧海师父在心情的不断变化中也察觉到一点不同的大哥。总之这段，就在不断的揣摩和修改中慢慢写了出来，但完全自由的情节真是让人超紧张，各种感到控制不好，分分钟都觉得OOC……但是又很激动！因为这样的对手戏……真的让人很激动啊！最后差不多完成的时候真是松了一口气。  
下面去找七叶的一段写的很顺利，感觉需要感谢肉食系时对七叶的理解打的底，完全不用犹豫，直接展现出了我眼中这个阶段的她。  
回到大哥那里的一段，重点放在了慧海师父对大哥的感觉的体味上。这里当然不是说他对七叶那边的事情少想了。七叶对他的刺激，反而让他此时更快地平静了下来，并且下定了决心。所以从这里开始，师父的表现就和前面不一样了。然后这里的大哥……其实我写的时候，是觉得他话太多了来着OTL然后就怕这样的大哥OOC……也是纠结犹豫了好久。  
总之这段最困难的卡点，也就是这样一点点想，一点点磨出来的……没什么特别的解决方法2333那两天分分钟在跪OOC的问题，也刷了不少微博2333这之后，好像就是联欢的那个晚上，那天听了大家的各种想法，我倒是突然淡定下来了。觉得好像，对大哥的理解还是……蛮像的，有点安心。虽然后来还是又惶恐了起来……  
于是，开头的这里，应该就是我最抓不准的部分了吧……  
除了这个卡点外，其它部分虽然也会卡，但是相对来说还是蛮顺利的，不然也不能爆肝一天两夜爆出来了。当然……更多困难和卡点，其实是在写文之前的脑洞灵感时期度过的嘛？

3.对自己文的看法，写文想要表达的东西  
其实这部分的东西，在之前两部分都说了好多啊！那么就继续说之前没有提到的……  
首先整体来说，这篇文真的是对我来说意义超级重要的一篇。  
虽然写之前就很激动，但只有写完之后才感受到了那种没有办法表达的感动。  
写完发了之后，我整个人都有点茫然了，手在抖，脑袋都空了。看到大家的反应，感觉一下子都处理不过来，那天的反应特别慢……  
完成以后……真的心里满满当当的。安心欢喜又踏实。  
对于他们每人来说，这都是一次修行和历练。  
对于我也一样。  
慧海师父一路过来的努力，七叶最终愈合的心灵。也让大哥看到了不同的世界。  
生产的那一段，我写的时候，完全停不下来。没有犹豫，也不用多想，噼里啪啦地敲打着键盘，有一股劲顶着我一样。  
在七叶喊出“静慈——！”的那里，我的眼睛就热了。  
到最后，打出“哭了”两个字之后，我也把脸埋进了手里……  
心中实在是太澎湃了，那一刻，觉得自己简直和师父合为了一体，在经历了许多之后，这份情感终于可以毫无顾忌地倾泻而出了。  
我实在是阻止不了心中的感觉，至今为止，所有的痛苦与磨难都不算什么了。我的爱人，我终于……寻回了你。  
哭了一会儿之后，我无力似的蜷在椅子上发了很久的呆。  
这篇文……真的也给了我太多。  
从来没有写同人把自己写成这样过。  
至于我想要表达的东西呢。大概只是……希望他们幸福。  
或许也是良缘让我感到，没有大哥的助攻，慧海师父就会失去幸福的机会。  
谁不会犯错呢？犯了错，就自己去面对，去改正吧。  
是我造成的结果，就由我来承担。  
想让师父……自己伸手，抓住自己的幸福。  
教主说，“他配得上这幸福的结局”。  
这大概也就是我想要听到的。

4.文中有什么小亮点小设定  
唔，不说有没有亮点啦，小设定什么的……想了想，先说一个细节吧。  
慧海师父和七叶，在文中表现出来的，一共接了两次吻。  
在婚仪后，师父经常亲吻七叶，但是从来没有吻过她的嘴。  
他会吻脸颊，吻额头，吻耳畔，吻脖颈。  
但是唇上的亲吻是不同的，所以他从未做过。  
然后在那个雨夜，在如此相似的情境下，七叶的反应让他一下子急了，师父毕竟是人，特殊的环境激发了他的情感，所以不顾一切地去吻她。  
再往后面，就又没有做过了。直到七叶主动亲吻了他。  
然后呢……我觉得不得不提一下初夜的落红，好吧大概是我写的不清楚所以大家一开始很容易看不懂……  
那一声抽气，是七叶不知道慧海师父要做什么，所以一直在观察他。看到他弄伤了自己也是稍稍惊了一下，但然后就马上回复了。  
唔，熏香这件事情是老梗了，我想也不用多说。  
然后七叶的逐渐变化……应该也都是能看到的。  
话说有一点我不知道能放在哪个问题下了，就在这里说吧（喂！  
第一个问题时说了花叶带给大哥更深的血脉之情，在这之前，也是因为有了她，七叶才能这么快地回复过来。虽然从另一个角度，花叶的存在最初也会让七叶陷入惶惑和痛苦，但是有慧海师父的爱，这个孩子对慧海师父和对她的意义便都不同了。花叶也算是帮着慧海师父打开了七叶的心门。如果没有花叶，我想慧海师父还需要用更久的时间来陪伴七叶，才能寻回她。但是不管怎样……慧海师父都是会陪在她身边的。所以我写的时候，写到后面的部分，其实非常安心。真的……觉得很安心。因为知道他不会离开的。他会一直一直在这里。  
再想说说结尾，结尾我犹豫了很久要怎么办才好，一直想不好怎么样才是最好的结尾方式。慧海师父问大哥要不要告诉花叶她的爹是谁，是一直就想好的。大哥这样的人是不会在意这件事情的。但写完大哥说不必后，我就在最后要怎么办上卡壳了很久。哎哟这个是不是应该放在第二题的？算了就这样好了……  
当时已经快到死线了，我急啊……然后，突然，脑中蹦出了这样的画面：花叶坐在大哥的肩膀上，开心地笑着。  
结尾，有了。  
然后随便说个花絮，写完这篇后，我用百度，发现最近搜索栏是这样的：生孩子多久能同房；古人生产男人不能进产房；生产从最开始要疼多久。我……OTL  
啊说到这个！慧海师父冲进产房其实也是一个小细节。古人视分娩为不洁，男人进产房会受到污秽之气影响，还是有血光之灾什么的……平常电视剧里都是这么讲，我稍微查了一下，当然也不怎么细致，总之这点应该还是会有的？然后师父他就冲进去了。

5.视角的选择  
终于写到最后这个问题了！  
我的几篇稍长的文全是第一人称视角，从一个人的角度看故事，大概我更擅长吧……  
不过我想了一下，每一篇适合从哪个人的视角来看，似乎都……挺确定的？因为侧重点不一样，所以好像没什么疑问的感觉呢。  
基本就是看要表达什么，和要感受到什么嘛。  
《浮生梦》自然不用说，我从一开始就是想要从慧海师父的角度把故事走一遍。  
而肉系列的三篇，《草食系》和《杂食系》是从七叶的视角来写的，咳，总之是因为，咳，题材的原因，咳，因为要写感受……那个，咳，你们懂的！【我要咳死了！  
并且，从七叶的角度看草食系没有经验慌张羞涩的师父实在是太可爱了，而看杂食系坏心眼的师父简直又甜又暖，这两篇，从七叶的角度去感受慧海师父的爱，不是比从慧海师父的角度来爱七叶要棒？笑~  
而《肉食系》，我就默默地换了视角……侧重不同，你们懂的。重点不是肉，也不是肉的时候七叶的感受。恐怕这里若是选了七叶视角，也就写不出什么了……七叶对师父的怨，要从师父的角度，才看的最鲜明，并且最痛，因为这份怨原本就是冲着师父来的啊。  
这么一说，我连着那些小段子和短文也看了一下，《失眠》、《春好处》和《气息》都是七叶的视角呢……果然要发糖的话，还是要从七叶的角度来发，才最能感受到师父的爱意啊！  
《归来》从大哥的视角补完了他回来时的情景。而《花叶未央》，自然，是要从慧海师父的视角来写的。这是他争得自己幸福的故事。


	8. 归来

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《花叶》的大哥视角联动短文

五年时间转瞬即逝。  
站在寺院的门口，秋意正浓，却还未到萧瑟之时。  
已被秋风染黄的叶片从枝间飘落，归于尘土。  
阔别已久，这里却似未曾变化。  
而回到这个阔别已久的地方的我，内心恍然充斥着一种奇妙的感受。

在东渡弘法前，对寺院的生活我并没有什么不满。参禅，讲经，念着圣尊，悟得法理。这样的生活，是平常，也是我的乐事。但若问我是否喜欢寺院，我却也不知是如何。这里是“家”，那，大致就是喜欢的。  
应无所住，既然不明了，我便也不强求。  
然而如今站在寺院门口，我的心里却恍然出现了未曾有过的感觉。  
这种感觉是什么呢，我却仍不甚清楚。也许，这便是回家的感觉吧。  
万物在心，既然是从本心而生的体悟，我便也安然接受。

站在寺院门前，我突然听到门后传来“沙沙”的声响，似是踩过落叶跑动的声音。  
从门后探身出来的，是一个清秀的小女孩，大致四五岁的模样。  
看到她的一刻，我心中升起了，比之前还要强烈许多的奇妙感觉。  
她看到我，却一点都没有显得害怕的样子，眨巴眨巴眼，干脆跑了出来，来到我面前，像模像样地行了一个礼，  
“师父下午好，请问师父是想到寺院中歇息脚步吗？”  
我看着她，蹲下身子，刚想要回答，却听见寺院门内传来一个温婉的女声，  
“小叶你又乱跑了，再不听话，回头让你爹打你屁股。”  
小女孩发出一串甜甜的笑声，转身向女声处跑去。  
“爹不会打我的，爹最疼小叶了！”  
说着腻到了温柔地蹲下身迎接她的妇人怀中。  
妇人拉住她的手，站起身，这才把视线转向了我，  
“这位师父，如果花叶刚才有所冒犯，还请原……”  
在看清我的脸的一刹那，她顿住了。  
我冲她点点头，  
“崔小姐。”  
她仍是呆愣着，脸色略微有些苍白，嘴唇微微颤抖，我注意到她的口型变了几次，却没有发出声音。  
虽然如此，但看这个情况，在我离开之前，也并未看错他们。  
我耐心地等着，注意到小女孩的眼神好奇地在我们身上来回扫视。  
终于，她似乎决定了什么，  
“智——”  
“七叶？怎么出来了这么久，你的身体才好不久，不要长时间呆在外面比较好。”  
由远而近的声音，很明显，是我那个温柔的弟弟。  
“静慈。”  
刚出现在我的眼前的身体僵了一下，有些不敢相信般地看着我，  
“大哥！”  
他疾走几步，来到我面前，  
“你回来了！”  
但这时，他原本没有多想的激动神色，又添上了几分尴尬和犹豫。  
但这犹豫并没有持续很久。  
他转身牵住了妇人，我看到他用力握了握她的手。  
妇人看着他，脸色逐渐正常了起来，看向我的眼神有些复杂，却也平静，  
“大哥……”  
我应了一声。  
我们之间又陷入了一瞬的沉默。  
打破沉默的仍是静慈，他抱起了那个小女孩，面向我，  
“大哥，这是我……们的孩子，花叶。还有一个女儿，还小，我刚刚哄她睡着，叫未央。”  
他看向孩子的眼神极其温柔，然而话语的起伏又稍有点古怪。  
我注意了一下他身旁的妇人，此刻却也只是温柔地看着这个孩子。  
顿了一下，静慈看向我，  
“未央刚满周岁，花叶现在……四岁多了。”  
我看着小女孩透澈的眼睛，心里奇妙的感觉更强了。  
电光火石之间，我突然明白了静慈的意思。  
我不由伸手接过了小女孩，她好奇地蜷在我怀里继续打量着我。  
而我却看着妇人紧握着静慈的手，和她变得坚定的目光。  
原来他们，还要超出我的预期。

我并非了悟，仍是一个处于轮回修行之人。  
我想，我也仍有很多需要学习。

FIN.


	9. 云淡风轻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《花叶》番外

“七叶，你在这里躲着……干嘛呢？未央呢？你没在照看她？”  
我狐疑地看着蹲在树丛后的七叶。  
“啊……嘘！”  
只见她慌张地转过头来冲我比了一个噤声的手势，又回头看了看，“呼”地松了一口气。  
“啊，还好没有注意到……”  
看她这副样子，我不大不小地惊讶了一下。  
又是很久……没见过她如此，该怎么形容呢，生动的样子了吧？  
虽然如今的日子平和而幸福，但终究也是会有变化的。  
最明显的一点，大约，就是她如今的沉静大方了。  
不复最初的活力与俏皮，经历了许多之后，她似乎自然地显出了几分成熟和稳重的气质，倒是经常被夸奖有寺庭的风范。虽然面对着我的时候，她还是会露出活泼的模样，但后来由于身体上的因素，这样的时候也变得少了。  
生花叶时的那一病，虽然养得不错，但还是伤了几分元气根本。我关注着她的身体，一直没有停了调理。在后来怀上未央的时候，照理来说应该已经没有任何问题，但生产之后，她却一直显了几分虚弱，只好在没有大问题。  
这些原因汇聚在一起，那明眸皓齿间的调皮神色，看到的便很少了。  
而在大哥回来之后，她很明显地比往常更要安静一些。在和大哥遇见时也多半是打一个招呼就没了下文。  
这样的情况，并不让人意外。  
我也明白，如今的她……不是放不下。但面对和调整，却不是朝夕就能完成的事情。  
我能做到的，也不过是一如既往地继续陪伴她。  
于是今天她这副样子……倒真的是让我惊喜了一下。  
怪不得刚才子清让我到庭院这边来时，脸上的神色有些怪异。  
还在想着刚才子清的神色，她已经一把拽着我，让我和她一起蹲了下来。  
“怎么到这里来了？工作已经完成了吗？”  
我不禁失笑，夫人这带了几分埋怨的口吻，实在是让我心情很好。  
“刚才子清来找我，让我过来看看你……”  
我停顿一下，不由地笑得更开心，  
“他说，如果让别人看到了堂堂寺庭这样的举动，青莲寺的脸都要被丢光了。”  
“……”  
本以为她会立刻开口反驳，却没想到最终她也只是涨红了脸，一副想要出声却怕惊动了别人的忍耐样子。  
“你刚才在看什么？”  
我这才想起要看看，吸引了夫人的注意力的究竟是什么。  
刚要抬头去看，我却又被她拉住了，  
“小心点！”  
她低声嘱咐。  
心里越发好奇，我遵照夫人的吩咐小心地从树丛上方看去。  
这一看，我是真的意外了。  
七叶在偷窥的……是大哥？  
准确的说，是抱着未央坐在树下的大哥。花叶在他身边，正扒在他身旁逗弄着未央。  
这景象，让我迅速从根本上理解了七叶的反常……  
大哥回来的这一个月来，我已经见过不少稀奇的画面。  
花叶喜欢亲近大哥，天天都去缠着他。偏生她这个调皮捣蛋的性子，在遇到大哥时却很识时务，而对我可从来没有这么好的待遇。在花叶的心中，七叶大概都比我更有威严吧……该说是孩子的直觉吗？总之，在面对大哥时，她不管是撒娇耍赖还是恶作剧都很有分寸，大哥对此也没有过意见。  
有一次花叶跟大哥到禅堂，居然像模像样地学着他坐起了禅，虽然没几分钟就坐不住跑走了，但目睹了那一幕的人……都向我投来了同情的眼神。大哥没回来的时候，花叶溜到禅堂的结果，别说跟着一起坐禅了，连她乖乖自己离开都是没有过的事情。起初我还略严厉地教育她不要打扰大家静修，但她虽然会溜进来调皮捣蛋，却并没有做过什么太过出格的事情，并且每次捣蛋的大部分活力，都集中在我的身上……但正是因为如此，看她那副活泼的样子，我倒是不忍心教训她了。毕竟是小孩子，顽皮一点也是好的，在不失分寸的情况下，我倒是希望她能保持这份活泼。而在一般场合下的捣蛋，大家更是惯着她，到后来，教育她次数最多的，倒是七叶了吧？花叶淘气却不闯祸，大部分大概也该归功于她。  
花叶的捣蛋，在未央出生后变得收敛了许多，因为她花了很多时间趴在未央的床铺边看着她。而在未央开始能跌跌撞撞地走路后，她就经常想牵着她去玩。花叶虽小，但照顾妹妹的手艺如今却也不赖了，七叶只要跟着她们稍微看护一下，就基本能放心地让她们在寺院里玩耍。不过在大哥回来之后，也许是新鲜和好奇也说不定，花叶的大部分精力就都放到了大哥那边。这也就让我，看到了许多我没见过，对大哥自己来说大约也是没经历过的事情。  
比如今天这副场景。  
今天这样算是比往常还要难得了，大哥……好像还没有抱过未央吧？  
不过虽然难得又新奇，但蹲在树丛后偷窥这样的事情，实在不太体面。我拉拉七叶，示意她一起离开，她倒也没有多坚持，随我悄悄地走了。  
在转过庭院的转角时，我不经意地回头看了一眼大哥那个方向。  
诶，好像感觉大哥的脸是转向我们的方向的……？

顾着七叶的身体还是不太好，我干脆直接把她送回了惠竹舍，顺便询问了一下她偷窥大哥的事情。  
她抗议着“偷窥这个词太难听”，把事情的原委都说与了我。  
我这才知道，事情的始末，比我想像的要更丰富许多。  
今天早晨，我去处理寺院事务，七叶在照看未央，花叶则早早地跑出去找大哥玩耍（花叶的原话）。之后，花叶反常地很快就跑回来找七叶，却是要求让她自己带未央去玩。  
不过，这本就不是少见的事情，七叶只当她是想念了和妹妹一起玩耍的日子，本想像以前一样跟着她们出去，却被花叶义正严词地拒绝了，表示自己是大孩子，要自己一个人看好妹妹。  
七叶当然拒绝了，却没想到花叶对此分外坚持，最后无奈之下，便答应了她，然后悄悄地跟在了她们身后。  
于是，她就看到花叶带着未央到了庭院这边，找到了似乎在等她的大哥。  
七叶离得比较远，只看到了花叶牵着未央似乎对大哥说了什么，一会儿摇头一会儿点头，最后还插起了腰。  
然后大哥就弯腰抱起了未央。  
再然后……未央哭了。  
是的，哭了，而且是嚎啕大哭。  
大约是……没有被大哥抱过，有些怕生了？  
七叶在说到这里时，满眼都是笑意。  
我也禁不住笑了。虽然不知道确实的情况，但即使是大哥，遇到这样的情况，恐怕也会有几分不知所措吧？  
想看大哥表情的同时，看着七叶这个样子，我心中又不由地起了一点欣慰的感觉。  
那份无言的隔阂，似乎也有了一点破裂的迹象。  
她继续说了下去。未央哭了以后，花叶又手舞足蹈地比划了一番，大哥便抱着大哭的未央坐了下来，然后花叶上前去对未央亲亲抱抱了一番，似乎成功地把她哄好了。  
接下来他们就保持了，大哥抱着未央，花叶在旁边逗她的模样。也就是我到时看到的场景了。  
“不知道现在怎样了呢……”  
七叶说完，还一副惦记着那边情况的模样。  
“等花叶她们回来之后，试试问问她吧。”  
“会暴露我跟着她这件事的……”  
七叶小声嘀咕着，突然心虚地瞄了我一眼。  
她这一眼中传达的含义我自然明白。  
“虽然知道你是担心花叶和未央的安全，但是和这样做相比，还是对孩子好好说明比较好。你也教育过花叶不可以说谎不是吗？以后也不要这样了。”  
她心虚地又把眼神转向一旁。  
心念一起，我突然被她这时的模样勾起了别种的想法。  
因为她身体不好，最近都没有……  
我不禁心思活络了起来，凑上前吻她。  
“七叶，做了错事要受罚……可是你教育花叶的话哦？身为大人，不以身作则可不行。”  
她的脸微红，却没有反驳。  
不过，现在似乎没有时间啊。  
遗憾地叹了口气，我又吻了她一下。  
“等我晚上回来罚你。”  
她的脸更红了，看得我心里一阵满足，忍不住又轻轻咬了咬她的鼻尖。

出了惠竹舍，我准备回去完成没做完的工作，心里也思索着晚上要把花叶和未央托给奶奶的事情。  
这时，我碰上了迎面走来的大哥。  
“大哥，花叶和未央呢？”  
没看见两个小家伙，我随口问道。  
“在奶奶那里。”  
他简短地答道。刚要擦肩而过，又想起什么似的停了下来。  
“静慈，今晚花叶带着未央住在我那里。”  
……啊？  
等我反应过来，大哥已经走远了。  
虽然面上不表现出来，但大哥……感觉，似乎比谁都要宠着她们啊。  
倒是正好省了我去找奶奶的工夫。

原本很快能完成的工作，由于突发情况而增多了，结果我最后连晚膳时间都错过了，也就一直没有见到七叶。  
等到终于能赶回惠竹舍时，夜色已经挺深。  
拉开屋门，我刚迈进去半只脚，一句“七叶”便卡在了喉咙。  
听到门开的声音，她正惊惶地转过头来。  
长发松散地披着，垂落在她身上的衣物之上。  
这是……我的袈裟？  
明显对于她来说过长过大的衣物，衣角垂落在地上，掩盖住了那之下的景色。  
然而上方却不如下面守护得那么严密，肩颈的肌肤在滑落的深色袈裟映衬下，显得尤其亮眼。  
在那之下……？  
我呆愣在门口，而她的脸，“唰”地一下红了。  
“……七叶？”  
我这么一叫，她仿佛回过神般，慌忙把头转回去，把袈裟往身上披得紧了一点。  
我盯着她的背影，眨眨眼，踏进屋中关上门，走到她身后。  
“这么期待？惩罚……”  
“不是……”  
她低着头，小声说着。  
我从背后抱住她。  
眼神从裹得还不够紧的衣物看进了其中，顺着胸前的柔美线条往下，却终是掩没在那深色下。  
此时，我和她之间仅仅隔着一层薄薄的布料而已。  
裹在我的衣物下的毫无防备的身体。  
心头的火焰跳动着，这番单薄的遮掩让她显得更加……诱惑。  
我的手试探地动了动，触向她掩盖在衣物之后，拉住布料的手。  
她默然不语。  
“都这副样子了……再说谎，可不好哦？”  
我的声音已经有一点暗哑。  
她一时没有动作，然而下一刻我却已经被她推倒在地。  
袈裟还披在她身后，但是身前的景色却已展露无疑。  
脸上还带着一丝红晕，她吻了过来。  
我闭上眼，加深了这个吻。

\---------第二天早上的分割线---------

“喵~”  
小玉，别烦我……  
“喵~喵~~”  
小玉起开一点，不要妨碍我啦。  
“喵？”  
小玉！  
“喵喵喵~”  
“喵——！”  
发出声音的一刹那，我醒了过来。  
然后，我看到了……静慈惊讶地看着我的脸。  
啊……猛然醒悟过来。刚才最后那声……是我自己发出来的？  
好丢人……我想都没想就把自己埋进了被子里。  
“噗……”  
我听到他忍不住笑了出来。  
于是我把自己埋得更深了一点。  
“七叶，你真可爱。”  
我感觉到他似乎是俯下了身靠近我。  
“出来吧？害羞什么，不过一声猫叫罢了，你有什么样子我没见过？”  
这个人……这么说话，到底是想不想我出去啊？  
我不理他，只顾自己埋在被中，准备任他怎么哄都打定主意不出去。  
但这时……  
“喵~”  
我一下从被子里钻了出来。  
我瞪着端坐在一旁看着我的小玉。  
这才是罪魁祸首！

\------------前一天晚上早些时候的分割线-----------

“喵~~”  
正在洗澡的我，突然听到了小玉的叫声。  
我环顾着周围，寻找着它的身影。  
待我发现它做了什么，并用最快速度抢出浴桶时，一切都已经迟了。  
我头疼地看着被小玉全部拱到地上的我的衣物。  
如果只是掉在地上倒也还好，姑且先用上，回房再换干净的就是。  
但是小玉……偏偏把所有衣服都拱到了地上的一大摊水迹中。  
怎么办？  
虽然惠竹舍的浴房和自己的房间距离很近，这个时间附近的人应该也不多，但也不能……  
我瞪着小玉，它冲我“喵”了一声，坐在一旁舔起了尾巴上的毛。  
看着它这副完全不知悔改的模样，我不禁有一点气结。  
脑中突然浮现出早上在庭院看到智空师父的场景，真该把小玉送到他手里让他抱着。  
心里正琢磨着下次把小玉扔到陷阱里的事情，我突然打了一个喷嚏。  
啊，糟了！  
虽然天气已经暖和起来，但夜晚却还是有几分凉的。刚才光顾着惦记衣服没有感觉，这一下就觉出了身上的凉意。如今身子不好的我，光裸着站在这里恐怕很快就要着凉。  
我泡回浴桶的热水中，但水终归是要凉的，我心里有些着急。  
知道自己的身体现在状况不好，我一直都很注意。  
不想再让他……那么担心了。  
这时，我突然注意到，我原本放置衣服的地方的旁边，那是……  
静慈的……袈裟吗？  
大概是不知怎么忘在这里的，现在倒是可以救我出这个困境。  
我把头发尽量拧干，跨出浴桶。拿来擦干身子的布巾也被小玉弄湿了，我也只能勉强用静慈的袈裟把身上的水稍微抹干，虽然衣物会稍微沾湿，但也还算在可以接受的范围内。  
将他宽大的袈裟在身上披紧，我瞬间被熟悉的、温暖的、属于他的气息包裹住。  
袈裟确实足够把我的身体遮挡住，但是我还是踌躇了一下。  
真的要这样出去吗……  
身体又开始变凉了，感受着周身包裹的令人安心的气息，我想起了静慈憔悴中流露着担忧的脸。  
叹了口气，我小心推开门，左右环视了一下，胆战心惊地往我的房间奔去。  
还好，这个时间，惠竹舍附近果然没有人，我安全地回到了房间里。  
关上门，我松了一口气，准备换上自己的衣服。  
在临脱下袈裟的时候，我又顿了一下。  
一瞬间，一种有点舍不得的情绪涌了上来。  
忍不住，将已被我半褪下的袈裟布料又往身上裹了裹，深深吸了一口气。  
好安心。  
然后，我就僵住了。身后毫无预警地传来了开门的声音。  
下意识地猛地转过头，我看到静慈呆在了门边。  
……脸一下热了起来。  
虽然早已和他亲密如此，但赤裸着身体披着他的袈裟……  
然后我听到他唤了我一声。  
回过神来，我慌忙把头扭了回来。  
听着他关上门，一步步走过来的动静。  
他走到了我的身后。  
“这么期待？惩罚……”  
不是……这是个意外！  
我在心里想着否定的词句，却不由地回想起早晨的事情。  
不期待……吗？  
不是。  
但……并不是特意……穿成这样啊？  
既不能否定，又不能肯定，我的脑子似乎已经乱到没法组织出合适的言辞来解释。  
“不是……”  
最后我只能勉强吐出两个字。  
那气息一下子浓烈了起来，我的身体落入了他的怀抱中。  
他的呼吸轻轻喷在我的脖颈上，有一点痒。  
隔着薄薄的袈裟，热度透了过来。  
我想要解释的心，在他的热度环绕下，淡了。  
我被满满的他的气息包围着……这样的感觉，好安心。  
即使已经过去了很久，在感受到他的气息时，我总是会想起那一段日子。  
但和当时不同的是，现在的我，在回想的时候……  
我是以什么样的心情来怨着他的呢？已经无法再感觉到了。  
记忆中，能想到的，点点滴滴都是他的爱。  
我眼中曾经虚伪的人。我眼中不会相信的人。  
他的温柔。他的无奈。他的愤怒。他的悲伤。  
带着无数不同的情绪，他用自己的气息包裹了我。  
每一天早上，我都在这个人身边醒来。  
每一天夜里，我都在这个人身边入眠。  
那么多个日日夜夜，这逐渐熟悉的气息从未远去。  
原本等待着他虚伪的面具落下的我……在自己都还没有意识到的时候，已经悄然地溺在了这份安心之中。而这份安心……也终于，重新生出了能够期待和相信的勇气。  
也唤醒了……我爱他的心。  
此时包裹在他的气息中的我，更是清晰地感受到……  
我是多么地，爱着这个人。  
内心的情感不知为何沸腾了起来，灼热地叫嚣着，从心里沁染至全身。  
有点……不满足于，单纯地沉浸在这份气息中。  
安心之中蔓延出了情欲。  
想要热情的拥抱，激烈到窒息的亲吻。  
想要看到他因为我而燃烧的眼瞳。  
想要感受他难耐的动作。  
想要……成为一个狂热的人，去承受同样狂热的他。  
恶劣的心思诚实地从心里传至身体。  
恰巧这时，他的声音也再度响起。  
“都这副样子了……再说谎，可不好哦？”  
很低沉，有一点暗哑的嗓音。也是我无比熟悉的。  
从中透露出了他和我相同的渴望。  
心里烧起了一把火，这份渴望……无法抑止。  
为何要抑止呢？  
什么意外和误会，说明和解释，统统丢弃。  
羞怯什么的，不需要。  
此刻的我只想为他所爱。  
我的……夫君。

\------------又回到第二天早上的分割线--------------

看着本来还在闹别扭的七叶突然跳出来瞪着小玉，我吓了一跳。  
小玉是我起床后，在开门时溜进来的，她为何如此反应？  
小玉“喵”地叫了一声，被她吓得扑到了我身上。  
抱住小玉，我哭笑不得地听她瞪着小玉讲了昨晚的事情。  
我也敏锐地察觉到了其中的几个关键词，心中一阵柔软和满足。  
忍不住，放开小玉，凑上前又吻住了她愤慨的唇。  
一番品尝，两个人都有些按捺不住，但考虑到她昨晚已经很累，还是节制一些比较好。  
最后在她唇上摩挲了两下，我放开她。看到小玉还在旁边蹲着，便摸了摸它。  
“七叶，下次洗澡时多注意，别再把小玉放进去了。这次算是感谢它的捣蛋，但幸亏你没有着凉，要是真的病了，小玉以后可要靠吃素过活了。”  
我的话刚说完，小玉抖了一下，从我手下逃开，却是蹭向了七叶。  
七叶无奈地摸摸她，瞪了我一眼。  
“你还感谢它……”  
“你这么说，会让我以为昨晚那个热情的人不是你哦？”  
然后我就为这句话，承担了一个在胳膊上的热情的牙印。  
待七叶洗漱完，我们一起前往膳堂。虽然把小玉放了出去，但不知为何它却一直跟着我们。  
走着走着，我们迎面碰到了阿正。他怀中抱的这一堆……是什么？  
只见小玉“喵喵”叫着奔向了阿正，在他脚边蹭着。  
阿正一脸无奈。  
“小玉，这些不能给你啊……”  
还是七叶先辨认出来他抱着的东西是什么。  
“……太湖小鱼干？怎么这么多！”  
阿正脸上无奈的神色更重了……  
“智空师父昨天下午不知道为什么，在寺院里各处地方都设下了给小玉的陷阱，不过小玉并没有掉进陷阱的样子……刚才碰到他时，他让我帮忙一起把陷阱都收拾了，说已经无用了。”  
阿正犹豫了一下子，有些迟疑的样子。  
“而且……昨天傍晚时，我看到智空师父，似乎抓到小玉了？啊……也不是抓到了，我看到他……唔，和小玉面对面，沉默了一会儿，然后……小玉就走了？”  
他一副苦恼的模样。  
“莫非是什么新的，修行方法？”  
我和七叶面面相觑。  
七叶在想什么，我想我是清楚的。我比她更要多一分怀疑，因为我想起了昨天最后看到大哥的那一瞥。  
然后，阿正添了最后一句话。  
“说起来很奇怪的是，智空师父好像没在惠竹舍附近设陷阱？”  
这下……看来没错了？  
我哭笑不得，七叶则是一脸愤慨。  
“诶……智空师父？”  
很巧，就在这个时候，阿正对着我们身后打招呼，语气怪怪的，有点像昨天子清叫我去庭院时的感觉。  
我看着七叶怒气冲冲地转身，一副要冲上去兴师问罪的模样。  
虽然是这种窘况，但我还是忍不住有点高兴。  
但我随着她转身时却发现她的脚步定住了。  
我抬头一看，也定住了。  
大哥带着同往常别无二致的微笑，踏着同往常别无二致的脚步，走了过来。  
走到我们身前时，他向我们打招呼。  
“静慈，七叶。”  
然后从我们身边走了过去。  
我回过神，转头看了看七叶。  
她似乎已经完全没有要算帐的意思了。  
我迟疑地回了头，确认我刚才不是眼花。  
果然不是啊。  
大哥怀里抱着未央，背上趴着花叶，头上戴着一圈可爱花环的背影。  
很高大。

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：
> 
> 第一句话，我一定要说这个：小玉是一只灰常有灵性的猫你们造吗？！（。  
> 对了，有一个问题我要说明一下，大哥为啥会知道慧海师父落了袈裟在浴房呢？不不不他并不知道！本来只是想让小玉留下浴巾的，是小玉自己看到师父的袈裟以后就把其它所有的东西都拱到地上的！说了小玉是一只灰常有灵性的猫！【憋瞎扯好吗！  
> 看！它躲陷阱的技巧多么纯熟！要不是为了躲陷阱所以能出没的范围不大，大哥也许还不能辣么快抓到它呢（（（说起来大哥到底和小玉达成了什么协定啊，他们交流的方式我不懂！啊对，大哥和小玉之间，是心的交流，心的沟通！【憋瞎扯啊！  
> 对不起就是这么瞎扯【土下座】。  
> 然后我！要！说！最近的刀片真的太多了OTL  
> 妯娌们全都在发刀片……还有大家发掘出来的各种神虐向的歌……大嫂安利的超能兄弟向神虐MAD……虐心的刀男和刀男脑洞们……啊对还有被我循环了半天的HC……  
> 怎么存活下来的_(:з」∠)_  
> 所以，写这篇就是想发糖啦~开始炖之前被刀，炖的过程中还一直被刀，我是怎么写下去的OTL写到后面，还总觉得开始把握不住人了……本来以为很快能发完的糖，结果炖了好久，简直跪了……居然后面卡文卡得厉害……尤其卡在了七叶那里，写得慢吞吞还改了好久……总觉得抓不住她，到最后都有点不安啊OTL诶发糖也这么烦恼OTL  
> 说起来最初想写的只是，花叶要求大哥抱抱妹妹，然后大哥一抱未央就哭了的场景2333欺负大哥好有意思！都是托花叶的福！否则哪里有欺负他的机会？诶，这么不动声色地默默宠着小姑娘们的大哥简直暖萌啊捂脸……说起来我还让大哥叫了一声“奶奶”，大哥变成又软又甜的棉花糖了……啊不这是假象！  
> 大哥怎么能白白被人欺负呢？于是他就打击报复了看到这一幕的七叶2333不过说是打击报复，其实是在帮他们拉灯啊！大哥你对弟弟可真好（咦？  
> 话说花叶和未央都是小孩子，跑到大寝殿那边去跟大哥住应该没关系吧……？  
> 然后最后大哥又被我欺负了一次w简直萌哭了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我不会被他打吧？  
> 对了我要放一个深井冰花絮……↓
> 
> 慧海师父：  
> 这一看，我是真的意外了。  
> 七叶在偷窥的……是大哥？  
> 卧槽三观碎了！
> 
> ……  
> →_→其实是我的节操碎了（。  
> 说起来慧海师父写得我好想掩面……这么天真的师父，好吗？你明明其实发现大哥看到你俩偷窥了，居然一点儿反应一点儿想法都没有，碰到大哥的时候还想都不想就问他花叶和未央在哪儿……就算他其实没看到你，也什么都知道了好吗2333一点儿心眼都没有的师父，简直可爱到不能直视2333师父还是那个纯洁的师父，师父又不是那个纯♂洁的师父~真是分分钟把我萌到想在地上打滚啊【捂脸】嫁给我！【喂  
> 嘛，总之就是这么一个鸡飞狗跳的糖啦2333  
> 啊差点忘记说了，这篇名字叫《云淡风轻》对吧，为什么如此鸡飞狗跳却叫《云淡风轻》呢？因为我想名字的时候脑袋里蹦出了这个词不想改了【并不是【其实一半的事实就是这样……嘛，正经的原因是，他们的故事走到这里……确实是，云淡风轻了。  
> 平和幸福的日常，会一直继续下去。


End file.
